


Against all Odds

by Maril



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Engagement, Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, Because Newt is 17 and an adult in the Wizarding World, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Falling In Love, Forced Marriage, Kind of Underage, Like 16 years Difference, M/M, Original Percival Graves is Bad at Feelings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percival Graves is in Love, but not really, percival graves is a big softie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maril/pseuds/Maril
Summary: “Oh no, please, no!” Percival interrupted him, obviously knowing what the older man was talking about. “I read about it, it´s irreversible and binding…” His horrified eyes glanced at Newt before he closed them. “Mercy fucking Lewis–”“Percival Galahad Graves!”“–he´s just a child!” Percival hissed, glaring at his father.





	1. The Die is Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys:) my first try in this fandom! Please be gentle? The title is quoted from Caesar.
> 
> I don´t own Harry Potter or FBaWtFT, otherwise I would be very rich and Gramander canon. Alas, I am not JK Rowling...

The moment Newt Scamander laid eyes upon Graves, he already knew that it was an imposter. Why? Well, the story begins twenty-one years ago…

***

_December 1905, Germany_

It was the Annual International Confederation of Wizards Ball, four days before Christmas Eve. Germany was the host this year and Neuschwanstein, the castle they picked, was covered in a deep layer of snow. All of the important wizards and witches were present, and those who were invited, but actually unimportant, tried their best to fit in. Much could be told about what happened, but considering what will happen twenty-one years from now, it´s not worth mentioning.

No, the important ones are two families that showed up to the festivities. One of them are the Graves´. Floyd Graves, Senior Auror at MACUSA and second in command to the Director of Magical Security, had been one of the first to receive an invitation. Being the descendant of one of the Original Twelve and holding a great deal of influence over the Magical Community in the United States, he was quite an important person. He was accompanied by his lovely wife, Audrey Graves, and his son, Percival. 

Audrey Graves, compared to her husband and son, wasn´t as important or well known to the wizarding community. But it was quite alright with her. People tended to underestimate her, which suited the Irish witch perfectly. Her opponents usually didn´t know what happened when they found themselves captured by the female Auror.

Percival Graves was quite interesting. He was twenty-four years old and only a few cases away of being made Senior Auror. His intelligence and beauty were nearly enough to make half of the magical population swoon, men and women alike, and his power did the rest. Oh, his power. Still so young, but already an accomplished duelist and one of the most powerful wizards in the whole _world_. Floyd Graves was very proud of his son and convinced that he would one day be even more successful than he was. Yes, Percival was very interesting indeed, and his handsome features combined with his magical prowess were captivating a lot of attention.

 

The other family significant to what occurred was a British one, the Scamanders. Priamos Scamander was Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic and therefore been invited to this ball. He only went because his wife insisted, though, he himself saw little use in such a stuck-up gathering. The Auror was accompanied by his aforementioned wife, Eleanor Scamander – who would never have been invited if it wasn´t for her husband, because, honestly, a Hippogriff breeder? – and his two sons, Theseus and Newton.

Theseus was fourteen years old and very proud of his age. Being excused from classes to attend such an event only boosted his ego and made him insufferable for his little brother. Newton, who preferred to be called Newt, was eight and six years younger than Theseus. Which was okay for him, he didn´t really care. As long as Theseus told him about his adventures and didn´t tease him too much.

These two families were attending the ball and neither would have been in contact with each other until the war, where Theseus´d meet Percival Graves, hadn´t there been this minor (major!) incident. Little Newt, bored out of his mind by fancy talking and watching the grown-ups dancing, decided to take a walk outside of the ballroom. Thus he left through the huge doors and wandered off, unnoticed by anybody – except for one pair of dark eyes.

Ever the perceptive one, Percival Graves watched the small figure walk out of the room, unsupervised. Which was kind of odd, given that the boy could hardly be older than ten. So he excused himself from his dancing partner, some French beauty whose name he´s already forgotten, and followed the little rascal.

Newt didn´t notice his shadow and had a tremendous amount of fun exploring the old castle, trying to unveil its secrets or imagining how princes and princesses walked around. He somehow ended up in a beautiful study with a fireplace and a smart chair standing behind an equally posh desk. The walls were decorated with carved wood and huge paintings. But Newt wasn´t interested in this stuff. No, he wanted to find secret places, maybe some sculptures of fantastic creatures – unicorns and dragons were always mentioned in such stories, right?

It was by pure chance that he found a secret compartment in the wall behind the majestic chair. The compartment contained a small casket emitting a soft and inviting golden light. Newt opened it and admired its content. Two delicate bracelets were lying inside, each made of twined strands of gold and platinum with small black opals and blue goldstones. Next to them were to rings, the smaller one golden and the bigger one platinum. They were plain, but there was something about them that made them magical.

Enthralled, Newt reached out to touch them. He didn´t notice the figure suddenly standing in the doorway nor the exclaimed “No, don´t!”. Percival Graves, trying to prevent the unavoidable, dove forward. His left hand touched Newt´s left one the moment they came in contact with the casket´s contents. There was a magical pulse felt throughout the whole castle and the two wizards in the study passed out.

***

It didn´t take long for Mrs. Scamander to notice that her youngest son was missing. After commanding that both her husband and older son go look for Newt, she walked around the ballroom, hoping to catch sight of him. Not watching her step, she bumped into another person.

“I´m terribly sorry.” She apologized. 

“No harm done.” The woman she dumped into immediately reassured her. “It´s fine. I don´t think we´ve been introduced; I´m Audrey Graves.”

Mrs. Scamander smiled at the beautiful dark haired witch with interesting grey eyes. “A pleasure. I´m Eleanor Scamander. I´d really love to talk to you, Mrs. Graves, but I am looking for my younger son, Newton. He tends to wander off on his own, always exploring and chasing after stuff…”

“Oh!” Mrs. Graves exclaimed. “I hope he´s alright. I´m actually looking for my son, too. He doesn´t seem to be here anymore.” 

“Percival Graves?” Mrs. Scamander asked. “I´ve heard of him. His reputation as an Auror and his skills in wandless magic have reached the British Ministry, I have to say.”

Mrs. Graves smiled. “That´s my son. Maybe he and Newton left together?”

Mrs. Scamander laughed. “I doubt it! Newt´s only eight years old. He–”

A magical pulse made her fall silent and every other being, may it be wizard or house elf, stopped whatever they were doing.

“What in Merlin´s name was that?” Someone finally asked.

“I don´t know.” The German Head Auror admitted miserably. “Maybe we should investigate…?” He looked at the German Governor.

Said witch nodded. “Teams of two are to search the castle for the cause and report to their respective superiors. I don´t want anything to happen on my watch.”

Mrs. Graves and Mrs. Scamander exchanged a look. That their two sons were missing at the same time while some magical incident occurred, it couldn’t be coincidence. Without having to talk, they immediately went to get their husbands and met up at the same point.

“Both Percival and Newton are missing.” Mrs. Graves said. “There has to be connection.”

The two Aurors looked at each other. Mr. Scamander cast a tracking spell and set off to the implied direction, Mr. Graves hot on his heels. The two wizards followed the spell to a door, where it ended. They exchanged one last look and, wands pointed at the door, carefully opened it. The sight greeting them was unexpected.

Percival and Newt were lying on the floor, their left hands touching each other. Next to Percival´s head was an empty casket. At first, the Aurors didn´t notice anything strange. But then Graves took a closer look at their sons´ hands and frowned. 

“Did Newton wear a ring prior to this?” He asked.

“No, he didn´t.” Scamander answered alarmed. The British Auror stepped closer and looked at the jewelry his son was wearing. A delicate bracelet, a plain ring… He eyed Percival´s hand and gasped. “Merlin´s balls!” He whispered, horrified.

Graves, taken aback by such crude language, blinked. “What?” He asked. 

Scamander gestured to the ornaments. “I know of this. This… If I´m right…” He shook his head. “I´ve come across such jewelry before, once, during a case. They had not been used, thank Merlin for that. But…” He trailed off.

“For God´s sake, spit it out.” Graves demanded.

Scamander looked at him. “It´s betrothal jewelry. _Magical_ betrothal, irreversible and unbreakable. If either one of them tries to, ah, _cheat_ on the other one, well, I don´t want to imagine what will happen.”

Graves had an appalled expression on his face. “You mean to say that Percival and Newton are engaged and have to marry one day? Because otherwise they´ll never–” He choked. “Mercy Lewis! Are you sure there´s nothing we can do?”

Scamander closed his eyes and touched the tip of his wand to Percival´s bracelet. After a moment he opened them again. “I am quite sure.” He replied quietly.

Gravely, Graves ran a hand through his hair, then gently nudged his son. “Percival, wake up.”

The young man groaned and blinked, slowly sitting up. He rubbed his eyes with one hand and froze. It was his left hand, the one with the ring and the bracelet. His eyes darted to Newt, wearing the same jewelry, then to his father and the British Auror, wariness in his dark gaze. 

“What happened? What is going on?” He asked.

Graves sighed. “I´m so sorry, Percival.” He murmured and looked at his international colleague for help.

Scamander briefly hesitated, then started to speak. “I´m afraid this is betrothal jewelry–”

“Oh no, please, no!” Percival interrupted him, obviously knowing what the older man was talking about. “I read about it, it´s irreversible and binding…” His horrified eyes glanced at Newt before he closed them. “Mercy fucking Lewis–”

“ _Percival Galahad Graves!_ ”

“– _he´s just a child!_ ” Percival hissed, glaring at his father.

“I know.” Floyd Graves whispered. “I know.” He glanced at the British Auror and looked down.

Scamander was kneeling next to his son, his lips pressed together as he watched his son sleep. Then, with a fluid movement of his wand, the bracelet and the ring disappeared. “I won´t tell him. At least not now.” He said quietly. “He´s too young.” A mirthless laugh escaped his lips. “He´s only eight years old, for Merlin´s sake!”

Percival blanched, looking sick. ‘ _Eight years old_ ’ he mouthed. This boy, his _fiancé_ , was fucking sixteen years younger than him. _Sixteen_. And moral questions and everything aside, Percival was to wait who knows how long until he was able to have sex again? Assuming that Newt was inclined to have sex with him, once he was older… The young Auror looked down at the small form of his betrothed and clamped down his teeth. No, he wouldn´t throw up.

Mr. Scamander shoot him a look, half compassionate, half miserable. “Nobody should know about this.” The Brit said.

Graves nodded and picked up the casket, placing it inside the secret compartment which closed on its own. Percival was still sitting on the ground, shell-shocked. Floyd placed a hand on his son´s shoulder and squeezed it lightly. “Come on, Percival.” He said quietly. Percival stood up and followed his father.

They silently walked behind Scamander who was carrying his sleeping son. The young Auror ran a hand over his face and grimaced when he saw the damned jewelry. With a quick wave of his wand he placed a concealment charm on them. He really hoped that he´d be able to take them off. Knowing his luck, it probably wouldn´t be the case.

Mrs. Graves and Mrs. Scamander were already expecting them, Theseus waiting with them.

“Oh, thank Merlin!” Mrs. Scamander exclaimed and rushed forwards to take Newt into her arms. Her joy expired, though, when she noticed the expression her husband was wearing. “What´s going on?” She asked.

“We need to talk, privately.” Mr. Scamander said and took one of the glasses standing on a table next to them. “ _Portus_. You and Mrs. Graves go ahead and take the kids with you. It´s a portkey to our house. Both Mr. Graves and I will check in with their superior and I need to brief my Aurors. We´ll be there as soon as possible, I promise.”

Mrs. Scamander looked into her husband´s eyes, searching for something, then nodded. “Alright. Mrs. Graves, Theseus…” Mrs. Graves stepped over from where she´d been standing with her son and husband and after a last glance, the four of them disappeared.

***

It was nearly three o´clock in the morning when the three wizards arrived at the Scamander´s. After having found nothing suspicious, the ball had continued, only that some Aurors had to patrol. Excusing Mrs. Graves, saying that she was sick, both Graves and Scamander had taken the first shift and left the moment they were free to go, Scamander leaving his Aurors in his second in command´s capable hands.

Now, physically tired and mentally exhausted, all three of them stumbled a bit as they touched the ground. They were greeted by the two witches. Theseus and Newt have long since gone to bed, sleeping soundly in their rooms.

“How about we talk tomorrow and you rest now?” Mrs. Scamander gently proposed. “I already prepared two chambers for our guests.”

“That´s good with me.” Mr. Graves said and smiled tiredly. “This won´t disappear on us.”

Percival shuffled uncomfortably. Mrs. Scamander smiled at the Graves´. “Follow me, please.”

After a restless night for the wizards who were all wondering how the hell they would explain this whole mess to the two witches, they all sat down for a late breakfast. Newt was already playing outside with the Hippogriffs and Theseus was doing whatever teenage boys did these days, even though it was obvious that he wanted to pester Percival with questions about Aurors.

“Now, what is going on?” Mrs. Scamander asked after her husband had cast a silencing charm.

“Percival and Newt are engaged.” Mr. Scamander said bluntly. His wife paled and Mrs. Graves was staring at him with an open mouth.

Percival blushed and ended the concealing charm with a wave of his hand. “Betrothal jewelry.” He explained softly. “I saw Newt leave the ballroom yesterday and followed him. When I caught him reaching for the jewelry, I wanted to stop him. Too late, apparently.” He grimaced. “Mr. and Mrs. Scamander, I am very sorry for what happened.”

Mr. Scamander sighed. “Call us Priamos and Eleanor. We´ll be in-laws, eventually.”

“Then it´s Floyd and Audrey.” insisted Mrs. Graves – Audrey – with a tight smile. “And there is no possible way to undo this?”

“No” Priamos answered. “I am afraid not.”

Percival tuned out, playing with his newly and unwillingly acquired ring. How in Morgana´s shady cave was he supposed to survive? He was twenty-four, for Merlin´s sake, and still hasn´t outgrown his horny teenage years. He had a _girlfriend_ – Mercy Lewis, how the hell was he supposed to explain this to her? He sure as hell couldn´t tell couldn´t tell her what happened. His eyes wandered to the window and he looked out, an unhappy look on his face as he watched Newt playing outside.

_Fucking Fwoopers, why is this my life?_


	2. The End of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Newton.”
> 
> Percival´s voice stopped him. “Please, call me Newt.” Newt said, but didn´t make any move to face him again.
> 
> “Newt.” Percival said, and was there amusement in his voice? “You can be honest with me. What do you want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you so much for all your encouragement and support! You guys are totally amazing! 
> 
> This chapter turned out to be much longer than I planned, I don´t know what happened. Anyways, there´s going to be lots of talk about kissing, you have been warned.

Something must have happened last night, because everybody was behaving strangely. Mum was always brushing through Newts hair with teary eyes and Dad seemed absentminded. After the family with the funny accent (“They´re Americans, Newt, seriously!” – “Shut up, Theesie.”) left, Mum took Newt aside and knelt down in front of him.

“Newt, honey.” She murmured and cupped his face with one hand. “Promise me something. Never, ever kiss somebody on the mouth, okay?”

Newt frowned and wrinkled his nose. Why would he want that? Kissing was gross. 

“Newt, darling, please promise me.” His Mum said again, a desperate note in her voice.

“I promise, Mummy.” He said.

Mum hugged him and stroke a hand through his hair. “Oh, Newt…” She whispered. “I love you so much, never forget that.”

“I love you, too.” And Newt swore to himself that he would never forget this moment and his oath.

***

Coming back to his life in New York was strange. Percival felt like a stranger in his home. The jewelry, even though invisible, was always on his mind, a steady reminder of what had happened. _If I hadn´t interfered…_ There was no use to dwell on what happened; things would not change merely because he wished them to be different.

His parents were walking on eggshells around him, always shooting him those glances when they thought he wasn´t looking, always whispering when they thought he was preoccupied. It was annoying, really, because Percival wanted nothing more but to forget what had happened. Oh, how much he wished he could obliviate himself!

But, alas, he couldn´t, because he didn´t want to die. One kiss and he would be dead. Percival sighed and ran a hand through his hair. There was something he needed to do…

He ran into Freya, his girlfriend, on his way to meet his best friend, Michael Mathews. Michael and he were quite an odd pair, Percival being the Auror who was always fighting, defending and, sometimes, killing; Michael being the gentle, live-saving healer. But, somehow, it worked, and they´ve always stayed together since they could remember.

Freya was a pretty blond and blue-eyed woman, a year younger than Percival and working as a librarian. They´ve been a couple for a few months, the first girl for quite some time. Because, honestly, Percival never really cared for his partner´s gender. He did love Freya, however. Not as in ‘she´s my one true love’, but love nonetheless. Her beaming smile as she threw her arms around him only made him feel guiltier and heart-broken.

Freya moved in to kiss him, but Percival turned his head so that her lips pressed against his cheek. She pulled away, a frown on her face. “Percival?” She asked.

“I´m sorry.” He said.

She looked even more confused. “You´re sorry? For what?”

Percival gently took her arms and extracted himself from her embrace, even though he longed for her touch. “I can´t.” He said.

“You…” There was hurt in her eyes and her body stiffened. “You´re breaking up with me?” 

Percival didn´t meet her eyes. “…Yes.” 

She´d slapped him before he could react. Percival blinked, rubbing his smarting cheek as he stared after her. Well, this went bad. Somebody whistled and the Auror closed his eyes, slowly releasing his breath.

“Did I just see Freya slapping you?”

Percival turned around to face his best friend. “Good morning to you, too, Michael.” He said miserably, one hand still on his cheek. 

Michael studied his face, took in his pale colour and the dark circles beneath his eyes. His eyes narrowed and he motioned to the restaurant they´d agreed to meet up. “Let´s get inside, shall we?” 

Their table was in a quiet corner, but the Auror wandlessly cast a few wards anyway. It would be quite… disastrous if somebody heard was he was about to tell. Michael was silent, his head slightly tilted as he waited for Percival to speak. He didn´t have to wait long.

Percival told him everything. What had happened, his engagement, even the feelings of resentment and anger he had towards Newton Scamander, even though the kid was a victim himself. Michael didn´t interrupt him, listening intently and worry in his eyes. He sighed deeply when Percival finished his story, touching the Auror´s shoulder. 

“I´m sorry, Percy.” He murmured. Wordlessly offering the dark haired man a handkerchief, he averted his eyes. “You can do this, though, no doubt. I´ll help you. Promised. Let´s make a list about what we need to do, okay? Let´s start with research…”

Despite his situation, Percival couldn´t help but the upward curl of the corner of his lips. Michael was the only person he trusted with his life – apart from his parents. He was really lucky to have him.

***

Newt didn´t really think about his promise. And to be honest, it wasn´t really expected of him. The wish to kiss girls was a thought that would only be developed later; anything else would have been strange. The young Scamander thought it was normal for Mummies to ask such things. That thought changed, however, when he was nine.

It was about more than a year later than those strange events. Theseus was home for his winter break to celebrate Christmas with his family. Newt was really happy to see his brother again. Only, Theseus was rarely home, always wandering around and having no time whatsoever for his little brother.

One day, Newt followed Theseus to see why the Gryffindor didn´t pay him any attention. What he saw flabbergasted and disgusted him both. Theseus was pressing a girl against a tree. She was about the same age as the teenager, black haired and pretty. And they were obviously _kissing_. Newt gasped and stumbled backwards. He tripped over his feet and fell to the ground.

The girl opened her eyes and looked straight at him. She pulled back. “Theseus, there´s somebody watching us.” Her voice was a bit breathless.

The Gryffindor turned around, his gaze falling upon his sibling sitting on the ground. “Oh, that´s my little brother, Newt.” He told her before he went over to where Newt was lying and helped him up to his feet. “What are you doing here?” He demanded.

“I wanted to know why you wouldn´t talk to me.” Newt answered quietly, studying the girl.

“Ah” Theseus said and raked a hand through his hair. “Well, Newt, this is Amber. She´s… a friend.”

“Where you _kissing_?” Newt asked, conspiratorial.

Theseus sighed, long-suffering. “Yes, Newt, we were kissing. You´ll do it one day yourself. Now, why don´t you–”

“No, I´ll never kiss anybody.” Newt interrupted his brother calmly and looked around. He was quite far from home.

Theseus frowned. “Why would you say such things?” He asked.

“Because Mum made me promise.” Newt answered, looking at his brother as if he was crazy. It was obvious, really.

Only, Theseus appeared to be worried. He kissed Amber good-bye, then took Newt´s had and dragged him home. “Go to your room, little one, I´ll be right there. I just have to talk to Mum and Dad, all right?” 

Newt beamed at him and did as told. He missed all the shouting that happened first between his brother and his parents, then between his brother and one certain Auror at MACUSA.

***

Getting yelled at by Theseus Scamander was one of Percival´s weirdest experiences in life. The American was twenty-five years old, a Senior Auror and had the highest crime solving rate in MACUSA. He was powerful, dedicated, successful. And yet here he was, in his living room in front of his chimney, speechless as the older brother of his betrothed yelled at him.

Theseus was far more intimidating than a head in the fire had any right to be. Not that Percival would ever admit it – Senior Aurors were _not_ scared by fifteen year old school boys. This unpleasant firecall, however, reminded him of what had happened last year. He´d been able to bury any memory of the Annual International Confederation of Wizards Ball deep in his mind (even though this year´s ball had reminded him quite painfully), but now…

Now he had no other choice _but_ to think about it. Percival had changed, he had to admit as much to himself. It hadn´t been from one moment to the other, however noticeable it was. He´d distanced himself from his fellow Aurors, never bothering to go out with them except for the rare evening they went to a secluded bar.

He was working longer and harder, spending only the smallest amount of time in his apartment or back home in his family´s estate. His mother complained about it, so he tried to visit her more often, even though they saw each other at work.

He had no relationships holding him back, he had no dates and didn’t bother to look for someone he could court. There were no one-night stands or kisses, nothing to distract him except work. The only persons in his life were his parents, Michael and two fellow Aurors, Abraxas White and Helena Sanchez (he went to school with them) and, surprisingly enough, Theseus Scamander.

They were the only ones who knew what happened, too. Abraxas and Helena only knew that he was in an arranged engagement, no details. They helped to keep away any unwanted attention from enamored witches or wizards, which Percival was very grateful for. 

There were rumors as to why he didn´t date. Some were his ex was his one true love and he didn´t want anyone else. Some said that he wasn´t capable of feeling or that he was married to his work. Others again said that he fell in love with a European witch but she had to stay there and he was now heartbroken. Didn´t have people something better to do with their time?

And while his career profited from this incident, his social life suffered greatly and Percival couldn´t help but resent Newton Scamander. He tried not to, but he sometimes just couldn´t help it.

Percival did research about engagement jewelry in his free time. And while he already knew quite a bit about them, his own personal involvement made him more determined and he found some new stuff. 

Like the fact that he and Newt were sharing a mental bond that allowed them to feel each other´s emotions. The bond could be blocked by occlumency (which Percival immediately did). Those bonds had been established so that the two intended were even more committed to each other, even if they felt no love for their partner. It would remain until their deaths.

Percival really tried not to hate Newt Scamander.

***

The day Newt received his letter from Hogwarts was one of his proudest days of his life. He was so, so happy – but still, something was wrong. Because Newt felt joy, resentment, pride and longing, too. And none of those were _his_ feelings. So what was going on?

As that odd occurrence only happened that one day, Newt didn´t think anything of it or about it again. Hogwarts started and he would see his brother every day, even though seventeen year old Theseus had other stuff to do, too.

On the Hogwarts Express Newt met his first friend. She was a pretty girl with dark hair and eyes. Her name was Leta Lestrange. And of course Newt had heard the rumors about her family, but Leta was different. She was kind and sweet and caring – and didn´t fit into Hogwarts, just like Newt. 

She was sorted into Slytherin and Newt into Hufflepuff, but still, they remained close friends. If Newt was honest, she was his only friend. The young Scamander loved Hogwarts, he really did. Magic everywhere, you could practically _feel_ the power buzzing through the castle, and so many secrets… 

He wasn´t good with humans, however. No, Newt was so much better with creatures. There were no hidden clues, everything was exactly as it was supposed to be. If an animal warned you to not come closer or else they attack you, that´s exactly what would happen. If a human smiled at you and said sweet things, they would lash out the next moment. So the Hufflepuff spent his free time in the Forbidden Forest, befriending unicorns and centaurs and bowtruckles. There was even a jarvey that had a few nice words to say to Newt. And when he wasn´t with his beloved creatures, Newt was with Leta. 

And Newt liked his life.

 

Until one day he didn´t.

***

Percival had had a very hard day. It was two in the morning and he wanted nothing more but to go home and sleep, but he had to finish this case they´d been working on for _weeks_ , and that meant to at least stay for another hour or so. Lifting his gaze, he glanced at Abraxas. His friend was sleeping on his desk, snoring softly. Percival´s lips twitched at the sight and he shook his head before returning to his paperwork.

His occlumency shields weren´t fully in place and he suddenly felt immense happiness, joy and pride, contradicting his current feelings of tiredness and anger directed at the criminals. Thinking about the date, he remembered that the Hogwarts letters would be sent out today. He couldn´t help but smile at the indication.

Newt had just been accepted to Hogwarts. Percival was happy for his young fiancé, and proud; being accepted to a school of magic was a very important day in a wizard´s life. There was, however, still the resentment that was always present when he thought of Newt. And he really, really, _really_ wanted to sleep.

He quickly erected his mental shields again, then snipped his fingers to wandlessly snap up some water and wake up Abraxas so that he could finally go home.

Newt didn´t know about him, and that was a good thing.

 

Until, of course, Priamos and Eleanor decided to tell the young Scamander the truth.

***

Newt was fourteen, in his fifth year and on the Hogwarts Express. It was Christmas Break and he was really looking forward to spending time with his family. Leta and he were sitting in a compartment, talking about what presents they were giving their family and what they wanted to receive.

The Slytherin, as always, had very clear opinions on what she should get, because if she didn´t, well, there would be hell to pay. Newt on the other hand didn´t really care, as long as it was from his family he would love it.

“You know, sometimes you have to demand what you want.” Leta said. They were at the train station now, standing side by side and waiting for their parents to make an appearance. 

“You can´t just force somebody to do things they don´t want to.” Newt replied, shuddering. That thought was horrible and kind of went against everything he stood for. Casting a quick look at his friend from beneath his fringe, he saw an unhappy and contemplating expression on her face.

“Maybe.” She finally said and stepped closer. “But some people don´t know what they want until they did it.”

Newt raised his head, staring at Leta. “What are you saying?” He asked.

“Look, Newt. I know you have this ‘no kissing’ policy going on, but that doesn´t mean it´s right. Who knows? You might enjoy it.” She snorted. “What could possibly go wrong?”

Newt bit his lower lip, breaking eye contact. Leta´s argument was solid. Why shouldn´t he do stuff the other kids in his year were doing? Why should he be more of a freak than usual? He risked a glance at his friend. But would he want to kiss a girl? Newt´d noticed before that he preferred boys. But, oh well, it didn´t really matter in the end, did it? Maybe Leta was right and he was missing out on something. Maybe –

“You know I´m saying this because you´re my friend? My _best_ friend? I care for you, I really do.” She leaned closer, a soft and sweet smile on her face. “Here, let me show you.”

Leta tilted her head, lips only a hair´s breadth away from his – surely she was going to kiss him – he would finally be able to talk about this with others –

“What in Merlin´s magical world is going on?” An angry voice boomed.

Newt jumped away from the Slytherin and turned around. Theseus was standing there, an unhappy look on his face.

“Theesie, I uh, we were just…” He trailed off, blushing furiously.

“Theseus.” Leta greeted the older Scamander coolly, her appearance calm and collected. Newt wished he was more like her.

“Lestrange.” Theseus said with narrowed eyes. “I don´t want to see you trying to kiss my little brother again.” Then he turned to Newt, obviously dismissing her. “Hey, little one. Long time no see, heh?” The Auror grinned broadly and opened his arms.

Newt threw himself into his brother´s embrace. He was still feeling guilty about how Theseus had treated his best friend, but he´d missed him too much to really care right now. After a moment, he extracted himself from the bone-crushing hug and turned to Leta, an apologetic smile on his face. 

“I´ll send you an owl?” 

She returned his smile. “I´ll be looking forward to it. Have a nice Christmas, Newt.”

“You too, Leta.” They hugged and then she disappeared.

Theseus was looking after her, a strange expression on his face, before he turned to his brother. “C´mon on, little one, Mum and Dad are waiting.” There was something forced about his cheerfulness that made Newt wary. And his instincts were proven right.

***

When Theseus and Newt arrived back home, their parents were having guests. Three, to be precise. They were two men and a woman and appeared to be parents and son. All three of them were very good-looking, even though they were old. The son seemed to be very uncomfortable, or at least that´s how Newt he appeared to be.

Mum was the first one to see them and immediately rose to her feet to greet them. “Newt, honey, it´s so good to see you.” She hugged her son and then looked at him. “I trust the train ride was comfortable?”

Newt smiled at her. “Yes, Mum, very. It´s good to see you, too.” He gave a shy look at the others. “Hello.” He said softly. “I´m Newt.”

The woman stood up and smiled warmly. “Hello, Newt. It´s good to see you again. My, my, you´ve grown!” Newt blushed and lowered his gaze, feeling a bit uncomfortable. “Oh, but where are my manners? I´m Audrey and these two are my husband Floyd and our son, Percival.”

Newt gave them a small smile. “Nice to meet you.” He looked around. “Where´s Dad?”

“Still at work.” Theseus said from behind him and gave him a playful shove. “Now, don´t be so shy, little brother, and sit down. The Graves´ don´t bite.” His look turned contemplative. “Hm, maybe Percy does.”

The youngest of their guests, he must have been in his late twenties, early thirties, shot Theseus a dirty look and flicked his wrist. Theseus yelped and fell down as an invisible force hit him. Satisfied, Percival took a sip from his coffee.

“Percival!” Audrey admonished her son and helped Theseus to his feet.

Newt´s brother only laughed. “It´s fine, really. Just good fun.” He winked at Newt who giggled and they sat down opposite to the Graves´. Mum placed a cup of tea and some biscuits in front of them.

“So, Newt,” Floyd said after Mum sat down on the armchair. “how´s school?”

Newt grimaced. “Hard.” He answered. “We have our OWLs this year and our teachers seem to be determined to not let us live long enough to take them.”

Theseus chuckled. “Wait until seventh year, that´ll be worse.” Newt glared at him.

“And what are your favorite subjects?” Audrey asked.

“Charms, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures.” Newt replied, smiling. “Charms is really easy for me. Dumbledore, the Transfiguration Professor, is my favorite teacher and his classes are amazing. And Care of Magical Creatures, well, I´ve always thought that creatures are easier to understand than humans.” He blushed when he noticed how much he´s spoked and immediately lowered his gaze.

“You like animals?” Newt raised his head to look at the speaker. Percival met his gaze, his eyes filled with honest interest and intense.

Theseus groaned. “Don´t ask him about this, he won´t shut up once he starts talking.”

Percival raised a brown at Theseus. “Shut up, Scamander.” There was something playful about his tone that told Newt that the two of them new each other quite well. The American turned to Newt and smiled softly. “You like them, then?” He inquired. 

Newt shyly returned his smile. “Well, you can´t really call them animals. At least some of them, like the centaurs. They´re as intelligent as we are, or even more so. But yes, I like them. It´s so much easier to understand them…” As Theseus said, he talked and talked and talked. Usually someone would have stopped him already, Percival however seemed to have genuine interest in what he was saying.

“…and then she let me pet her foal. Imagine that! It was only five days old! A five days old unicorn foal. He was so fluffy and cute. Filcher – that´s his name – comes every evening and wants to play with me. He´s three years old now, though.”

“Filcher?” Percival asked amused.

Newt blushed. “He stole my wand the first day we met.”

Theseus snorted. “Only you, little brother. You really should–” They never got to know what Newt really should do, because in that moment Mr. Scamander came home from work. His wife immediately stood up to greet him, and Newt, Theseus and the Graves followed suit. Then they all sat down again and silence stretched out. It was kind of uncomfortable; Newt didn’t like it.

“Well,” Dad said, “there´s no point avoiding the erumpent in the room.” He turned to Newt. “We thought it´s time for you to know. Six years ago, something unfortunate happened. The result, ah…” He trailed off.

“We´re engaged.” Percival finished quietly, his gaze locked on his cup. “Magical engagement, binding and irreversible.” He lifted his eyes to meet Newt´s blue ones. “I´m sorry.”

Newt was glad that he was already sitting, because he´d otherwise have collapsed. His face was white as a sheet, making his freckles stick out starkly. “What?” He finally whispered.

“Maybe you remember.” Percival said slowly. “Six years ago at the Annual International Confederation of Wizards Ball you wandered off and found a small casket with jewelry.” The American lifted his left arm and Newt saw a bracelet and a ring. 

And Newt remembered. Bits and pieces about a big castle, walking around aimlessly in hopes of finding a mythical creature and finding a casket instead. There had been jewelry inside and something about them called him… He didn´t even notice he´d leaned forward to touch Percival´s ring until Theseus put an arm on his shoulder. He blushed, putting some colour back on his cheeks.

“I wanted to stop you from touching them and, well, got us into this mess.” Percival continued. “I´ve been blocking our bond with occlumency.” He turned to everyone else. “When I did some research, I encountered several books confirming the same things. Newt and I share a connection, a mental bond that allows us to feel the other´s emotions. It should deepen after–” He swallowed, hesitated. “–after our marriage. We also have to marry within a month after the younger one turned seventeen, I´m afraid. If we don´t, the consequence would be death.”

Mum pressed a hand to her mouth, as did Audrey. Theseus growled. “This is stupid. Who even invented this centaurshit?” 

“The British.” Percival answered. “I think it was the Blacks, wanting to bind their children together at a young age to ensure that their line would continue to be pure blooded. This jewelry must be about four hundred years old, crafted by the Blacks themselves, if I did my research right.”

“Of course it was the Blacks.” Theseus said and cursed under his breath.

Newt looked at his hands and frowned. He´s never seen any ring or bracelet. He gasped as they suddenly appeared on his left hand and looked up at his father who was just putting his wand away. “It´s a concealment charm.” He said. “Because I am sure that some people would recognize it.”

Newt nodded and stood up. “If I may be excused.”

“Sure, honey.” Mum said and the fifth year practically bolted out of the room. His feet took him down the familiar way to the Hippogriff stables and he entered blindly, tears blurring his sight, throwing himself at Artemis, his favorite beast.

***

“That went well.” Priamos sighed.

Theseus started to get up, but Percival raised a hand. “Stay.” He said. “I´ll go after him.” The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement put his cup down and stood up, following the teenager. From what he´s heard about his fiancé, he´d probably be with the Hippogriffs, seeking their comfort.

Up to this day, Percival had always felt anger and resentment when he thought about Newton Scamander. About what he had done to his live. But today, after having seen him… Well. Newton Scamander was a sweet and shy wizard that had immediately enthralled him. There was this feeling of protectiveness and fondness instead of the negatives ones he´d had before.

It was very confusing, really.

Percival entered the stable and immediately was the center of the attention. Every majestic creature was staring at him. Remembering his manners, Percival held eye contact with the herd stallion and bowed lowly. The beasts all bowed back, except for one. Newt was leaning against it, his head burrowed in its feathers, shoulders shaking.

“Newton?” He called out softly. “May I come closer?” No answer. “I´m really sorry, you know? If there was a way to undo this, I would, believe me.” Percival sighed. “Is there anything I can do…?”

“You could tell me what you were holding back.” was the muffled reply. 

Those words took Percival by surprise and he had to think about what Newton meant. Dread rose inside him when he finally understood and he wished that the young wizard had asked something different. But he wouldn´t lie to his intended or deny him this answer. 

“The marriage must be consummated the night of the wedding day.” He said carefully. “Once again the consequence would be death if we didn´t.” He met Newt´s horrified eyes and shook his head. “Look, Newton, if you don´t want to…” He swallowed. “If you don´t want to, I will not force you. I promise. It´s up to you. Sure, I don´t want to die, but I will never force you to do anything or demand something from you, understood?”

Something in Newt´s eyes calmed down and Percival smiled gently. The Auror gestured at the Hippogriff. “Who´s that?” he asked.

Newt started to smile and Percival new he´d said the right thing. “This is Artemis.” Newt murmured and stroked her feathered neck. “I´m named after her and two other Hippogriffs. But she´s my favorite. Aren´t you, girl?”

Artemis nuzzled the young wizard with her beak and chirped softly. Percival smiled at the sight. “She really is beautiful.” He said, then turned serious again. “I know our situation is suboptimal, but at least we could try to get along, don´t you think?”

Newt nodded and buried his head in Artemis´ feathers again. Percival nodded and turned around, intending to leave, when he heard the teenager´s soft voice. “W-Wait.” The Auror looked back, eyebrow raised. “Thank you.”

Percival smiled gently. “It´s the least I can do.”

***

Christmas was an awkward affair, especially for Newt and Percival. The two wizards got to know each other, but their age difference was obvious. It was still strange for Newt that his betrothed was _Thirty years old_. Thirty! It must be the same the other way around, he imagined. 

Not knowing what to give him, Newt decided to gift him with a bracelet he´s braided himself with phoenix feathers (Fawkes, Dumbledore´s phoenix, had given him eight. Newt used five for Graves´ present and had three left, a red one, an orange one and a golden one). The remaining ones he placed inside a medallion. He wore the necklace every day and its pendant was hidden beneath his shirt. He could still feel the magic inside the feathers.

They had a feast for Christmas Eve and Newt was even able to talk with everyone without blushing too much or breaking eye contact. Audrey and Floyd, as they insisted he called them, were very nice people and Newt really liked them.

Next morning was Christmas and they gathered in the living room in dressing gowns. It was a tradition they had and the Graves´ went along with it, even though it was obvious that the two older Graves´ were a bit uncomfortable. 

Newt, being the youngest, was allowed to choose the first present to be opened, whether it was his own or someone else´s, it didn´t matter. Theseus was the next one to choose and it stopped there, the other ones feeling too old to participate, so it was only Newt and his brother picking the presents from beneath the tree.

Finally there was only one present left and Newt picked it up with trembling fingers. He went over to where Percival was sitting and gave it to him with a shy smile. The Auror took it, curiosity in his dark eyes. His hands opened the parcel carefully and Newt watched him with anticipation, wanting to know what his future husband thought of his present.

Wonder appeared in Percival´s eyes the moment he saw the bracelet and he looked up to meet Newt´s gaze. There was honest happiness and warmth written all over his face. Newt blushed and looked down.

“Thank you.” Percival said with a smile. “This is amazing, really.” He immediately placed the soft glowing item on his right wrist. It fitted perfectly. Percival tilted his head to catch Newt´s eyes and his smile deepened. “Thank you.” He repeated.

Newt blush darkened and he played with the belt of his dressing gown. “You´re welcome.” Percival´s gift for him was a book about magical creatures. It was very interesting, but Newt found it missed a lot of creatures and some of them were only barely mentioned. Only the most common or known ones were described adequately. 

It was two days after Christmas and Newt was standing in front of Percival´s door, gathering all his courage. He had one last request, but he was sure it wouldn´t be met with enthusiasm. Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

“Enter.” Percival answered and the young wizard entered. His dark gaze rested on Newt as the fourteen year old closed the door behind him. “Is there something you need?” He asked.

Newt shuffled on his feet. “I, uh…” He trailed of, courage leaving him. He turned around. “Never mind.” 

“Newton.”

Percival´s voice stopped him. “Please, call me Newt.” Newt said, but didn´t make any move to face him again.

“Newt.” Percival said, and was there amusement in his voice? “You can be honest with me. What do you want?”

Newt took a deep breath and turned around, his eyes catching Percival´s. “Teach me occlumency.”

***

In the end it had taken some time, but Percival finally agreed to teach him occlumency. Thus began a world of new experiences (and pain) for Newt as he more often than not fell to the ground after trying to keep Percival out of his mind. Occlumency was really hard for someone as open-minded as Newt, but he wanted to learn this and in the end of the holidays he was able to direct the intruder towards a few chosen memories about Artemis instead of giving them whatever they wanted.

Four days before the break was over, the two families were sitting in the dining room and enjoying breakfast together, when an unfamiliar owl arrived. The Graves´ recognized it immediately.

“That´s a MACUSA owl.” Floyd said with a frown while his wife took its letter. 

She read the address and handed it over to her son. “It´s for you, Percival.”

The youngest Graves raised an eyebrow and opened the letter, his face breaking into a disbelieving and joyous smile. He abruptly stood up. “I´m sorry, I have to excuse myself. Priamos, Eleanor, it´s been good to see you again. Theseus, we´ll stay in contact. Newt, it´s been a pleasure. And remember to practice the exercises I gave you. Mom, Dad, I´ll see you back at MAUSA.” He turned around, wandlessly summoning his coat.

“What happened?” Audrey called after him.

Percival turned around, a sly grin on his face. “I´ve just been promoted to Director of Magical Security.” He winked at them. “Enjoy the rest of your holidays.” With those words he left the room and shortly after they heard the indicative crack of an apparation. 

“Oh.” Audrey said, a smile on her face.

Priamos raised his teacup. “To Percival.” He said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Any errors? Please tell me:) I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	3. The Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt stared at the letter. He read it again. Stared a bit more. Read it a third time. Tears were starting to blur his sight and the next moment he all but fled from the Great Hall, letter in hand. He could feel every single pair of eyes on his back, but he didn´t care. He just wanted to get out, away from everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That´s it, guys, next chapter! I really hope you like it, this wasn´t easy to write and I have no idea why. 
> 
> Fun fact: if I did my maths right, Percival is as old as Dumbledore in this story. Imagine that. Poor Newt...
> 
> Newt: 24. February 1897  
> Theseus: 07. December 1891  
> Percival: 13. September 1881  
> Dumbledore: Summer 1881

Newt turned fifteen in February. His parents and Theseus gifted him a sketchbook, a new quill and a spellbook for drawings and colours. Audrey and Floyd sent him a letter and American candy and Percival asked him when his next Hogsmeade weekend was. Feeling a bit confused, Newt replied that it would be in two weeks, and _thank you very much for your letter_. Two days before aforementioned event, Newt received another letter telling him, that Percival would meet him at the _Three Broomsticks_.

Newt excused himself from not being able to go to Hogsmeade with Leta and left that Saturday on his own. His feet took him down the familiar way and he enjoyed the quiet before the inevitable loudness of the pub. Taking a deep breath, Newt pushed open the door and he entered. His eyes flitted around, looking for his appointment – he refused to think of this as a date – and finally found the dark presence of Percival Graves in a more secluded area of the inn.

Newt gave Percival a shy smile and sat down, Butterbeer in hand. “Hello, Newt.” The Director of Magical Security greeted him. “How are you?”

“Fine, thank you.” Newt replied awkwardly. He didn´t meet his eyes and took a sip of his drink.

Percival chuckled. “Good to hear. I won´t beat around the bush, you´ll be free to go soon enough. I just wanted to give you your birthday present in person.” 

Hearing those words, Newt did look up in time to see Percival taking something from his coat. His eyes widened and he immediately jumped out of his seat to stand next to the Auror. The older wizard was holding a small bowtruckle in his hands. It was obviously hurt and seemed to recover from malnourishment. 

“It has been trafficked.” Percival explained as he gently placed it in Newt´s open palms. “MACUSA would have… ah, _deposited_ it, but I could get them to hand it over to me. I did what I could, but I´m no expert. Do you think you can take care of it?”

“Yes.” Newt breathed, his eyes focused on the small green creature in his hands. He stroked it gently and made soothing noises. “It´s alright.” He said. “I´ll take care of you, don´t you worry.” He looked up to meet Percival´s gaze and blushed. “Thank you.” 

Graves waved a hand. “It´s nothing, really.” He made a shooing motion. “Now go and take care of the little guy. Merlin knows he needs it.” Newt beamed at his fiancé and left after saying goodbye, a spring in his step.

***

Newt decided to name the little bowtruckle Pickett after he´d caught it picking the lock of someone else´s trunk. He wrote Percival a letter, thanking him profoundly and telling him what the creature has done so far. Pickett became his constant companion, always hidden beneath his robes.

Leta on the other hand was becoming more and more distant, sometimes snapping at Newt without apparent reason. The Hufflepuff would seek refuge with the creatures of the Forbidden Forest who welcomed him with open arms. Despite of these events, Newt still enjoyed his time in Hogwarts and he studied hard for his OWLs, wanting to make his parents and Theseus proud.

Life was good, too good, so of course it had to change. A week after taking his OWLs, Newt received a letter from his Mum.

 

_Dear Newt,_

_I hope your OWLs went well. We were all crossing our fingers – you should have seen your brother! Your Dad told me that he was walking around the ministry, never ceasing to do so. A hilarious sight, I was assured. We are looking forward to your return, you are greatly missed. Artemis is a bit down since you left, as always. I sometimes wonder if she likes you more than me;-)_

_Now to a more serious topic: I corresponded with Audrey and together we picked a wedding date. While I could have waited to inform you, I thought it best to tell you immediately. I do not wish to keep anything from you regarding this particular matter. Wedding day would be March 15, 1914. I know this topic is not something you like to hear of and believe me when I say that there wouldn´t be anything I wouldn´t do for you to spare you from this. But alas, there isn´t. You can do this, I know you can, and you will be stronger for it._

_The Graves´ will come in August for a short visit, Percival will only stay for a few days. He is very busy with his new position as Director of MACUSA. Audrey complains that she is not seeing him enough. I suppose it is the same way with your Dad and Theseus – they are not home often enough, either. It is rather lonely and I am really looking forward to your return. I miss you, my little hippogriff._

_Love,_

_Mum_

 

Newt stared at the letter. He read it again. Stared a bit more. Read it a third time. Tears were starting to blur his sight and the next moment he all but fled from the Great Hall, letter in hand. He could feel every single pair of eyes on his back, but he didn´t care. He just wanted to get out, away from everything. 

His feet took him to the Forbidden Forest where Filcher was already waiting for him. The young unicorn took one look at his face and fell to his knees. He whined distraughtly and motioned for Newt to get on his back. Not thinking further about it, the Hufflepuff climbed up and sagged against Filcher´s neck. He didn´t feel any motion as the unicorn started to move and buried his teary face in silvery mane. 

Sobs wrecked his lanky body and echoed through the forest. Up to this morning he´d done such a good job at pretending that everything was fine. That he wouldn´t have to one day marry a man who was sixteen years his senior, but that letter gave him no choice except to acknowledge reality. He would marry Percival Graves in a bit less than two years. Merlin´s beard, in two years he´d already be married!

Another sob escaped his lips and he curled his fingers in Filcher´s snow white fur. Newt wiped his face and looked around. He didn´t recognize his surroundings. They must be deep inside the forest, somewhere far away from any other living being. Filcher went down on his knees and Newt slipped off his back. He caressed the unicorn´s nostrils and leaned his head against his white forehead, right beneath his silver horn.

“Thanks.” He whispered, feeling save. Filcher snuffled and started to nibble at his ear. Newt giggled at the unicorn´s antics and started to gently strike its mane. He wished he could stay here forever, hidden in the forest with a unicorn to keep him company, shielded from any human sign. But he knew he needed to return sometime, especially since it was a school day. Sure, he´s had all his exams, but his teachers still didn´t like it if he skipped his classes. 

So when his stomach started to grumble, Newt stood up, his heart heavy. He looked at the crumbled letter in his hands and pulled out his wand. “ _Incendio_ ” The letter burst into flames and turned into ashes mere seconds later. The Hufflepuff took a deep breath and turned at Filcher who was watching him with bright brown eyes. “Could you take me back?” he asked.

Filcher bowed his majestic head and Newt climbed on his back. The ride back was slow and peaceful. Newt listened to birds chirping and leaves rustling and dreaded the moment he was back in the castle. But it happened and Filcher let him down near the edge of the forest, his ears shifting skittishly. Newt stroked his neck one last time and the unicorn disappeared. Bracing himself, Newt returned to the castle.

The first one who met him was Leta. The Slytherin threw herself at Newt, hugging him closely. “Oh Newt.” She whispered as he awkwardly closed his arms around her. “I was so worried about you. Everyone was.” She pulled back to look him in the eye. “Don´t do this again, okay?”

Newt lowered his gaze and nodded. “Promised.” He said. His eyes glanced at Dumbledore who´d only been a few steps behind the Slytherin. The Transfiguration Professor had an unreadable expression on his face, the twinkling in his eyes subdued. Newt looked down to the floor and Dumbledore cleared his throat.

“Miss Lestrange, if you would excuse Mr. Scamander? I need to borrow him.”

Leta nodded. “Of course, Professor.” She glanced at her friend. “See you tomorrow?” It was rather late, a bit past dinner time, Newt guessed. He tilted his head in agreement and Leta disappeared down to the dungeons. 

Dumbledore motioned for Newt to follow him and the Hufflepuff wordlessly did as asked. He should be glad that it was Dumbledore who found him and not someone like the Headmaster who kind of disliked him. They went to the Transfiguration floor and the professor ushered Newt into his office, the door closing soundlessly behind them. Dumbledore pointed his wand at a kettle and looked at the Hufflepuff questioningly. “Tea?” He asked.

Newt nodded his head and focused his gaze on a parchment lying on the desk. A few minutes later, Dumbledore placed a steaming cup of tea in front of the redhead and took place in his seat. His eyes never left Newt, which was kind of uncomfortable, but the student bore it, silently sipping his tea.

Dumbledore finally spoke when he finished his tea, and it was something completely different than what he´d thought he´d ask. “Someone started to trach you occlumency.” He observed.

Startled, Newt looked into twinkling blue eyes. “Y-yes.” He stuttered. 

Dumbledore hummed. “A helpful branch of magic. I could continue your training until summer break if you want to.” 

Newt blinked. “Sir?”

The professor sighed. “I do believe myself of not being ignorant, Newt. While I do not exactly know what it was that set you of running out of the Great Hall as if Morgana herself was after you, I know that you would not do so without good reason. Rules demand that I punish you, but I think that if I give you occlumency lessons every evening until school is over it should suffice, don´t you agree?”

Newt blinked dumbfoundedly. 

“Excellent!” Dumbledore beamed. “I´ll expect you tomorrow at seven o´clock, sharp. Have a good evening, Mr. Scamander.”

The Hufflepuff automatically stood up as he heard the dismissal and left. He couldn´t believe it. Dumbledore was going to continue his occlumency lessons. Dumbledore! A small smile appeared on his face while he was waiting for sleep to take him. Maybe this day wasn´t as horrible as he´d thought.

***

Leta was staying at his side the next day, chattering endlessly and trying to make him smile. She didn´t press the matter for which he was very grateful and it was as if everything was back to normal. Newt enjoyed her company and told her that Filcher – the two of them knew each other, even though the unicorn wasn´t very comfortable around her – allowed him to ride him.

The day passed slowly, but evening finally came and Newt was standing at Dumbledore´s door and knocked. “Enter!” Dumbledore called and Newt stepped inside. A pensive was standing on the desk and the professor himself was standing in front of it. He turned around and smiled at Newt, a wave of his wand closing the door.

“Newt! Right on time. Please, come closer. I´m sure that there are thoughts you do not wish to share, which is why I brought my pensive.” He gestured at the object. “If you want to, I can take your memories and place them inside. You don´t have to, of course, but I still have to offer you this option.”

Newt eyed the pensive and the memories swirling around. Dumbledore chuckled when he saw his expression. “Don´t worry, it´s a gift for you from your brother.” He stepped closer. “I´ll do this for you today, but from tomorrow on you will do this yourself. It´s a simple enough charm, you will be able to do this without problem.”

Newt breathed deeply and nodded. He squeezed his eyes shut as the thought about everything related to his wedding and engagement. There was a gentle pressure on his temple and then… While Newt was still able to recall those memories, they were fuzzy and anyone who saw them wouldn´t be able to make any sense of them.

He opened his eyes and watched Dumbledore put his memories into the pensive. Then the professor turned around and draw a chair for Newt to sit down. “Now, I don´t know how far your training is, which is why I will assess your skills first. Are you ready? Good. _Legilimens!_ ”

***

The rest of the school year passed by quickly between hanging out with Leta and the creatures (the Centaures, having hear what happened, invited Newt for a party in the woods) and Dumbledore´s Occlumency training. Newt was getting better and better, even though he would never be able to have a permanent shielding erect. But at least he could fend off any unwelcome intruders.

 

Three days before the school year was over, a small accident with grave impact happened. Dumbledore must have felt very confident that Newt wouldn´t be able to strike back while under mental assault, because when Newt lashed out, he suddenly found himself in a memory that definitely wasn´t his.

*

_A young Dumbledore, he couldn´t be older than eighteen, was standing in front of a tree, his eyes mirthful. A blond boy was sitting in the branches, trying to climb higher – only to fall to the ground. Dumbledore laughed jauntily. The other boy screwed his nose, but it didn´t diminish his handsome features. Newt thought that he looked vaguely familiar._

_“I´d like to see you try doing this, Al.” The boy said._

_Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head. “Not in my live. Climbing trees has never been one of my interests.”_

_*_

_The scene changed and the new one showed the two boys once again. They were sitting in a library, their table overloaded with books, parchment and notes. The blond´s mismatched eyes were staring at Dumbledore with a curious look, half longing and admiration, half apprehension and resentment._

_The chestnut haired wizard sighed and turned a page. His hand rested on the table between them. The blonde stared at it, then reached over and trailed his fingers along Dumbledore´s knuckles. Dumbledore looked up, shocked yet obviously pleased, a blush on his cheeks._

_*_

_The next scene showed the two young men again, this time arguing over something. The blond had pink cheeks while Dumbledore was flushed and gesticulating wildly. Suddenly the blond pushed the older wizard against the wall and kissed him. Dumbledore froze in shock, then melted against the younger man´s touch._

_“Gellert…” He whispered._

*

Newt gasped as he was thrown out of his professor´s head. “I´m terribly sorry.” He immediately apologized, blushing furiously. After hearing the name, he now knew who that boy was – Gellert Grindelwald, the darkest and most terrifying wizard to ever live. And even though he stayed away from Great Britain, he was known even here.

Dumbledore opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it again, running a shaking hand through his hair. His face was very pale and Newt feared that he´d collapse. “Professor?” He asked concerned.

“I´m fine.” Dumbledore said weakly and tried to smile, but failed fantastically. “Just, Newt, don´t tell anyone?” He asked softly and sat down on the floor, back resting against his desk.

Newt took place next to him and stared at his hands. “The memories,” he started softly, “the ones I place in the pensive? They´re… t-they´re about my engagement.” Dumbledore shot him a startled look. “Accidental magical engagement.” Newt whispered. “Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security at MACUSA is my fiancé. The wedding is in a year and a half.” 

Dumbledore sighed. “I´m sorry.” 

“Me, too.”

The professor shook his head and chuckled. “Did you just compare a romance with a Dark Lord with a magical engagement?” He asked.

Newt blushed. “Y-yes, I did. I´m sorry, it was terribly inappropriate.”

Dumbledore laughed. “Don´t be.” He smiled and his eyes twinkled again. “Let´s continue tomorrow, shall we?”

***

Newt was fidgeting as he stood in the International Portkey Arrivals in the Ministry. Floyd and Audrey would be arriving soon, maybe with or without Percival. Mum was smiling and looking around. She and Audrey had become very good friends. _Well_ , Newt thought, _at least someone who´s happy to see the Graves_. It wasn´t that Newt didn´t like them personally, he just didn´t like what they stood for.

The next moment three figures were coming from one of the landing booth. Percival had taken a few days off, it seemed. The Auror in question winked at Newt before he greeted Mum and Newt blushed, lowering his gaze to his feet. He stood by while the four adults exchanged pleasantries, picking at some loose fringes of his Hufflepuff scarf. He should get a new one.

“How was the rest of your school year?” Percival´s smooth voice startled him out of his musings. 

Newt glanced up into dark eyes before settling them on the American´s shoulders. They were broad, he realized and blushed. Not knowing what to answer (how do you tell your fiancé that finding out when your wedding would be ruined his time?), he finally settled with, “Very nice, thank you.” He caught an amused twitch of Percival´s lips and ducked his head. “How… how´s work?” 

“Hard.” Percival answered. “And lots of paperwork. I´m not getting out in the field as often as Senior Auror, but I like it.” He smiled happily. Newt returned the smile shyly. Percival really seemed to like his work. It was all the young wizard could hope for himself.

The five of them apparated home and while Mum showed their guests their rooms (they were the same ones as last time), Newt went to the stables to feed the Hippogriffs. It was six o´clock in the evening, which was the usual feeding time. Pickett peered from where he was hiding and chirped. Newt chuckled. “Yes, they are rather big. But don´t worry, as long as you´re with me they won´t hurt you.”

“Who are you talking to?” 

Newt flinched and dropped the dead weasel. “Merlin, Percival, don´t do this!” He gasped and turned around to face the Auror. 

“I´m sorry.” Percival offered. He didn´t look very sorry, though. “Well?”

Newt blushed and plucked the bowtruckle from his breast pocket. “Percival, meet Pickett. Pickett, this is Percival. He was the one who brought you to me.” He introduced the two of them. Pickett bleeped softly. “No, don´t worry, he won´t take you away.”

Newt looked up to meet the Auror´s gaze. Percival watched them with curiosity written all over his features. The Hufflepuff had to admit that his… fiancé was rather handsome and his powerful aura did nothing to reduce his appeal. Maybe, if he wasn´t so old… Newt lowered his gaze. No, he shouldn´t think that way.

“Hello, Pickett.” Percival offered. “It´s a pleasure.” He turned to Newt. “Dinner´s ready and Priamos and Theseus just returned.”

Huh, it must be later than he´d thought it was. Newt nodded, his eyes focused on Percival´s collar. 

 

Dinner was a nice affair, with Audrey singing praise about how amazing Percival had been at the Annual MACUSA Dueling Tournament, beating everyone and winning the trophy. 

The Director blushed, which was quite a rare sight. “Mom!” he hissed.

Theseus snickered. “I´d have loved to see you taking the prize. I bet you just _charmed_ everyone into submission.” 

Percival groaned and hid his face in his hands. “Look at what you´ve done, Mom.” He complained. Then he lifted his head, a devious spark in his dark eyes. “How about we see how well you do against me, Theseus, friend?” He asked sweetly.

Newt giggled into his napkin. He´d love to see his brother getting his ass handed to him. He was kind of a jerk about his powers and to have him being taken down a notch or two…

“That would be lovely.” Dad agreed, obviously sharing Newt´s opinion.

“I have a better idea.” Floyd said. “How about Percival tries his best against us four Aurors? That should be a challenge enough, don´t you think, Perce?”

There was a sour expression on the Director´s face, but he agreed nonetheless.

***

The day of the Big Duel of 1913 was two days later at the end of July. Percival was standing on one end of the garden, Floyd, Priamos, Audrey and Theseus on the other side. All four of them had their wands in their hands and were ready to strike. And while Percival was alone against four, he was by far more powerful then each one of them and the best duelist MACUSA ever had. There was a reason he´d been appointed youngest Director of Magical Security.

Newt and Eleanor were sitting beneath a big apple tree, watching them. The five of them bowed to each other, then Theseus shot the first curse and the duel started.

Percival deflected the curse with ease, flicking his wand to send it back to its caster. In a rapid sequence he sent a spell at each of his opponent and ducked behind a shield to avoid being hit himself. Using his wandless abilities to make some apples fly towards the four Aurors, he cast a few other spells. With a hasty movement he ducked to the right, avoiding a nasty cutting curse. One of his shocking spells hit his mother and she crumpled to the ground.

Percival wandlessly summoned her wand and gave it to Newt before continuing his playful dance, elegantly dodging charms and curses sent his way and casting powerful spells at the same time without breaking into a sweat or depleting his magical reserves.

Newt admired Percival´s magical prowess. The sheer amount of power he possessed was obvious and Newt wanted to see more. There was only one person the Hufflepuff has encountered who was more powerful, and that was Albus Dumbledore.

The Director suddenly cursed as he was hit by a stinging spell and disarmed the caster – Priamos – with a quick movement of his left hand, sending the wand over to Newt, too. Now there were only three figures left to duel, and duel they did. More fiercely and with more powerful spells, charms flying into every directions. 

Percival used one of Theseus´ disarming spells and directed it at his father. Floyd didn´t see it coming; reacting too late, he, too, found himself without a wand and left the dueling space to watch the rest of the match with the others. 

Theseus and Percival were circling each other, shooting weak magic at each other to provoke them into an attack. Percival finally did so, his spells even more powerful than before and Theseus, while not weak himself and a talented duelist, eventually succumbed beneath the sheer force that was Percival Graves.

The Director gave Newt his brother´s wand and beamed, even though he was breathing hard and obviously exhausted. His black hair was sticking to his forehead and he´d taken off his shirt, which showed off his muscled torso that was currently covered in a sheen of sweat. Newt gulped and blushed, averting his eyes. 

“C-Congratulations.” He stammered. “Th-That was some amazing wandwork.”

Percival chuckled and took the wands. “Thank you.”

Theseus pouted. “You should be on my side, Newt. Don´t congratulate the enemy!”

“You´re only sour because you were beaten, admit it!” Newt jeered, then turned to Percival. “He´s one of the best Aurors in the Ministry even though he just finished Auror School. There are very few who´re able to beat him and he really thought he´d have a chance against you.”

Percival laughed softly, his eyes amused. “I´m sorry.” He didn´t sound sorry, though. Newt had the suspicion that his fiancé rarely was truly sorry about anything. His dark gaze was still holding Newt´s eyes and the young wizard quickly looked to the ground, shuffling uncomfortably. “You never doubted I´d win?” Percival asked.

Newt shook his head. “No.” he replied softly. “I didn´t.”


	4. Everything changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silvery creature broke out of the Auror´s wand galloping around. Both wizards stared at it, one in awe, one flabbergasted. 
> 
> “You have a unicorn patronus?” Newt asked excited.
> 
> “It´s the first time it has taken this form.” Percival said miserably. “It´s always been a wampus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, you guys are amazing! I can´t thank you enough for your support:)
> 
> And here´s the next chapter! It was quite challenging to write it and I was wondering if I should wait and see the second Fantastic Beasts movie first, but then I thought that this was an AU, so whatever, right? 
> 
> Easter is featured in this chapter even though it´s in the middle of November, you have been warned.

School started again and the first few weeks were amazing. Newt really liked being back, finally able to see the centaurs and Filcher again. Pickett was really fond of the unicorn, too, always climbing onto his back. Leta was the same as always, caring for Newt, but cold towards everyone else. It was the beginning of October when everything went to hell.

Three students, two Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw, were cornering Newt, threatening to hex him and holding Pickett captive. The bowtruckle was shaking like a leaf, his fragile arms outstretched towards Newt. The Hufflepuff was crying, his wand lying uselessly on the floor. His three tormentors had made him drop it or else they would have harmed his creature.

It all began when the jarvey Newt befriended ran into the castle. He usually lived in the Forbidden Forest, but he was curious about Newt´s habitant and ignored every warning Newt gave. The Hufflepuff had caught him in a remote corridor on the sixth floor, where the three seven years had found him. They´d stunned the jarvey and forcefully took Pickett. One of the two Gryffindors was holding him.

“Don´t hurt him, please.” Newt begged. “Pickett didn´t do anything.”

The Ravenclaw sneered. “I don´t care.” She said. “I bet he´d make a good research project.”

The Gryffindor holding the bowtruckle gave an experimental tug on of Pickett´s leaves and the creature gave a panicked sound.

“Stop it, please!” Newt cried out.

“What. Is. Going. On.” An icy voice demanded. The Hufflepuff looked up to see his best friend.

“Leta.” He breathed, relieved. 

The Gryffindor holding Pickett turned around and sneered. “If this isn´t _the strange_. What are you doing here, snake? Trying to help the faggot? It´s a lost cause, just admit it. Go slither back to your slimy cave!”

Leta snarled and a milky white spell shot from the tip of her wand towards the jarvey. 

“No!” Newt exclaimed, but it was too late. 

The creature´s eyes snapped open, the same colour as the curse that hit him. He growled and jumped onto the Gryffindor who dropped the bowtruckle and screamed in pain. Every patch of skin the jarvey touched turned into the same milky white colour as the jarvey´s eyes. 

The other two seventh years blanched and ran. Leta dropped her wand, obviously not having expected the result of her spell. Newt simply stared, horrified, and frozen to the spot. There was a sigh, then Leta picked up the bowtruckle and gently placed it into the shocked Hufflepuff´s hands.

“Newt” she implored. “Are you alright?” Her soft hands cupped his cheeks and gently wiped away the tears. 

Newt blinked and nodded. “Thank you.” He whispered, cradling the hurt bowtruckle. Another scream startled him, though, and he turned terrified blue eyes towards the Gryffindor and the jarvey. Steps were coming closer and Newt leapt forward, taking Leta´s wand. 

In the next moment, the headmaster, Dumbledore and Professor Deepwoods, the DADA witch, turned around the corner. They froze at the sight before them. A wave of Dumbledore´s wand and both the jarvey and the Gryffindor dropped to the ground. His blue eyes glanced at Newt and Leta before he started to cast a counter spell.

Finally, at last, he looked up, relief on his face. “He´ll survive.” He murmured. “Nothing our matron can´t handle.” Deepwoods levitated the student and left to take him to the hospital wing.

Black, Headmaster of Hogwarts, narrowed his eyes at Newt. “What have you done, boy?” He asked.

“But, Professor–”

“Be quiet, Lestrange, I didn´t talk to you.” Black interrupted her, his eyes never leaving Newt´s ducked head.

“It was an accident.” Newt whispered.

“Newt!” Leta murmured.

The Hufflepuff dropped Leta´s wand, not meeting anyone´s eyes. He glanced at the jarvey, but immediately averted his eyes. He couldn´t bear the sight. “Will he be...” He trailed off.

“I´m sorry.” Dumbledore said. 

Newt wiped his eyes, willing himself not to cry. The jarvey had been innocent and ever so polite (as polite as a jarvey could be) to Newt. He still couldn´t stop the tears to fall. Dumbledore frowned at him.

“But Professor, it wasn´t Newt.” Leta tried again. “It was me! I cursed the jarvey!”

Black raised an eyebrow when the Hufflepuff immediately countered, “No, she´s lying.” He couldn´t say that it had been him to use the curse, though. “I used Leta´s wand.” Newt whispered instead. “This is my fault.” At least that was true. It had been his fault the jarvey entered Hogwarts.

“No–”

“Quiet, Ms. Lestrange. Go back to your common room. Your Head of House will talk to you about your detention for lying later. Mr. Scamander, I will inform your parents about this. You should go and pack your stuff, placing a fellow student in mortal danger will be punished with expulsion.”

Newt blanched and lowered his head, crying harder, but staying silent. 

“No!” Leta cried. “Please–”

“Enough!” Black barked. “Or else you´ll be expelled, too.” He placed a hand on Leta´s shoulder. “I´ll walk you to your dorm. Albus, if you please deal with Scamander.”

The moment Black disappeared, Newt knelt down next to the jarvey, cradling it to his cheast. “I´m sorry.” He whispered repeatedly. “I´m so sorry.” A hand touched him and Newt looked up into Dumbeldore´s sorrow-stricken face. 

“I´ll talk to Phineas.” said the Transfiguration Professor. “But I can´t promise anything, at least if you don´t change your opinion about how things happened.” The Hufflepuff remained silent and Dumbledore sighed. “Newt, I know you didn´t do this. You´re the last person to harm a creature and least inclined to do so with Dark Magic. Are you sure you will not change your story?”

Newt sniffled and took a deep breath. “I-If you excuse me, Professor, I-I need to bury h-him and pack m-my stuff.” He stuttered, head bowed. 

Dumbledore sighed heavily and shook his head. “Of course, Newt.”

***

Newt fled to the Forbidden Forest, his unofficial sanctuary. As the times before, Filcher was already waiting for him, his features worried. He dropped to his knees and this time Newt climbed on his back without needing any further invitation. Reaching the same place where he´d been after being informed when his wedding would be, he fell to his knees and dug a small hole where he gently placed the jarvey.

After having buried the creature, he sat down and hugged his knees to his chest, crying bitterly. He wished for Theseus to be here, for his comfort and kind words. He wanted a protector, somebody to hold and comfort him. Somebody strong and loving. Somebody only for him. His left hand clutched the pendant of his necklace as he rocked himself, sobbing loudly. 

Then, suddenly, there was a bright light and Newt closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was staring at a very surprised and very annoyed looking Percival Graves. That look vanished, however, the moment the Auror took in the sight of his fiancé. 

“Newt!” He exclaimed worriedly. “What happened?”

Newt didn´t answer, just cried harder. There was some rustling, then two arms snaked around him. The Hufflepuff froze, then crumbled against the Auror´s chest and buried his head in Percival´s neck. He wept until there were no more tears left to be shed. “I´m sorry.” He sniveled. He´d probably smeared snot and tears all over his fiancé´s clothes.

“Don´t apologize.” Percival murmured and gently run a hand down his spine. “What happened?” The young wizard looked up into soft brown eyes, searching for a sign that he could trust the American man – And he found it. Which is why, without any further hesitation, Newt told him everything. The Auror looked murderous at the end of his story and he jumped to his feet. “I can´t believe – You shouldn´t do this, Newt. This Lestrange girl–”

“No.” Newt interrupted him and took a deep breath. “You don´t know what her parent´s would do to her if she was expelled. And I…” Newt gave him a shy look. “I want to be a Magizoologist. I don´t need any NEWTs for it. Please, ´Val.”

The Director blinked, then sighed and gently wiped Newt´s face with a handkerchief. “Alright. If you´re sure about this.” Newt nodded and Percival offered him a hand. “Come on, let´s go to Hogwarts.”

Newt looked at him with wide eyes. “You´re coming with me?”

Graves grinned. “Of course. My Aurors will hopefully be able to manage a few hours without me.”

The Hufflepuff gave him a weak smile and accepted his hand. He looked around and whistled. Filcher slowly crept closer, eying the Auror skeptically. “It´s alright.” Newt said and stroked his neck. “That´s Percival, my fiancé. You can trust him, he won´t harm you.”

Filcher snorted and Newt chuckled, then climbed onto his back. “Take us back, please?”

***

Percival walked next to the unicorn that was carrying his intended. It was amazing, really, how Filcher allowed a human to ride him as if he were a common horse. How much he cared about Newt and tried everything to cheer him up. There was generally the way the young wizard was able to communicate and handle creatures. Percival had never seen anything like it before.

When the forest started to get lighter and the Auror was able to see where it ended, Filcher stopped and sank to his knees, making it easier for Newt to slide off his back. The unicorn nuzzled the Hufflepuff´s face with its nostrils, softly blowing air over his face. Newt giggled and caressed him. 

“Thank you.” He murmured. Filcher snorted, then turned his head and pulled out a strand of his hair. Bobbing its majestic head up and down, the unicorn offered his hair to the wizards. “Not again, Filch.” Newt rolled his eyes. “I already have more than I can count.” Filcher, well, he definitely did not narrow his eyes, because creatures didn´t do that, Percival was sure about that. 

Newt sighed. “Fine.” He said and took the hair, hiding it in his coat. He hesitated before pressing their foreheads together. “I´ll never forget you, I promise. Now off you go.” Filcher flattened his ears and touched Newt with his horn. There was a silvery flash, then the unicorn turned around and disappeared.

“That was amazing.” Percival said, startling Newt out of his thoughts. The young wizard blushed and averted his gaze. 

“We should go.” Newt murmured and Percival followed him to the castle. Together they packed the Hufflepuff´s stuff, then Graves shrunk the trunk and pocketed it. They made sure there wasn´t anything left behind, before leaving for Dumbledore´s office (Percival had no idea whatsoever why, but whatever, right?). Most students gave the Auror a strange look, but they didn´t try to speak to them.

Even though there would be no better school for the American than Ilvermorny, Percival had to admit that Hogwarts was very impressive. The castle itself was amazing, very old and humming with ancient magic. Then there were the paintings and the staircases, the ghosts and secret passageways… Yes, Percival could see how this school was so popular.

“Oh, lookie at this!” An oily voice singsinged. “If this isn´t lil´ Artemis.”

Percival looked around – only to find himself face to face with a ghost. Newt closed his eyes before sighing deeply.

“Hello, Peeves. What do you want?” The Hufflepuff said, his face pinched.

“What do I want? _What do I want?_ ” He guffawed. “You hear that? He asked me what I want!”

Percival frowned. “Newt, who is that?”

The ghost shot him a dirty look. “How do you not know Peeves? Peeves the Poltergeist?” He narrowed his eyes. “But Peeves doesn´t know you either.”

“Uhm, we need to go.” Newt interrupted softly. “It´s–”

A dangerous glint entered the poltergeist´s eyes. “Yes, Peeves heard. _Scamander the queer–_ ” He gagged.

Percival calmly put his wand away. “Manners, please.” He beckoned Newt to lead the way. “We should go.” 

Newt shot him a grateful look.

*

They didn´t have to walk much further before the Hufflepuff stopped in front of a door and knocked softly. “Enter!” a voice called and they quickly stepped inside, closing the door behind them. A man in his early thirties was standing there. His striking blue eyes twinkled and his auburn eyebrows rose when he saw Percival.

“Professor, this is Percival, my fiancé. ´Val, this is Professor Dumbledore, my Transfiguration teacher.” Newt introduced them, his cheeks a bright red.

The two men shook hands. “A pleasure.” Dumbledore said, his blue eyes locking with Percival dark ones. 

“Likewise.” The Auror replied. He felt a mental probe and raised a brown, unimpressed. 

Dumbledore chuckled. “Ah, forgive me. It´s a bad habit of mine.” He said, eyes twinkling even more than before. Newt shuffled on his feet and the professor´s expression immediately turned more serious. “Newt, I talked to Headmaster Black, but he will not listen. I´m afraid that you still will be expelled. However, I was able to talk him out of snapping your wand, seeing that you excelled in your OWLs and saying that you will be home schooled. Your parents already agreed.”

Newt closed his eyes and slowly let out his breath. The relieve was obvious on his face. Percival, too, was glad that they´d decided to not break Newt´s wand. Had they decided otherwise, he would have raised hell for sure, using every favor anyone owed him to force Black into submission. Graves cared for Newt, despite everything. His fiancé was sweet and humble, with a soft heart for every creature out there, even if most people would dismiss them as ugly or too dangerous. He did not deserve this.

“Alright.” Newt murmured. “Thank you, Professor. Very much. Uhm – yes. Very much indeed.” 

Dumbledore´s eyes softened. “It´s the least I can do. If you ever need anything, don´t hesitate to ask me.” He squeezed the Hufflepuff´s shoulders. “Good luck.”

Newt smiled weakly and looked up to meet his professor´s eyes, holding his gaze while shaking hands. Percival nodded at the other man and turned to leave. He was called back, though, before he was out of the room. “Director Graves.”

Percival looked back. “Yes?”

Dumbledore hummed. He looked serious. “Take care of him.”

Percival arched a brow. “I was planning on it.”

***

The mood was somber at the Scamander´s. Everyone was there and Percival felt a bit gratuitous. He stayed anyway, offering what little comfort he was able to offer and thinking about how he got to the Forbidden Forest in the first way. Not only was it layered with protection charms, he had not apparated (he wouldn´t have survived it) or used a portkey, either. And MACUSA had the same level of protection as Hogwarts.

“Don´t worry, honey.” Eleanor said. “You´ll be able to take your NEWTs. Your Dad and I have seen the curriculum, it shouldn´t be that hard.” Her expression was worried, though.

Percival watched the young wizard closely. It was obvious his parents didn´t know about his chosen profession. Theseus had a look of apprehension in his eyes and when the two Aurors exchanged a gaze; they knew that this had the potential to get ugly.

“I don´t need my NEWTs.” Newt said softly.

Priamos blinked. “Excuse me?”

Newt took a deep breath and looked up. “I don´t need my NEWTs. I want to become a Magizoologist, to travel the world, looking for every known and unknown creature. I don´t want to work at the ministry, which I know is what you want. But… I just can´t do that. Even thinking about having an office job…” Newt shuddered.

Eleanor sighed. “I know you love your creatures, darling, but you have to be realistic. I don´t even know if ‘Magizoology’ is a real word!”

“Listen to your mother. Get a job at the Ministry, they even have a beast division.” Priamos said. “I support you with everything, but for Merlin´s sake, do something rational.”

Newt´s face was falling with every other words until he was looking down to his lap, fighting tears. Percival pressed his lips together, not knowing if he should say something. He glanced at Theseus who shook his head and spoke up.

“Mum, Dad, you should let Newt do whatever he wants to do. I know this isn´t what you imagined, and honestly, I´d prefer if Newt would do something else, but if it´s what Newt really wants to do, I´ll support him.” 

Mr. and Mrs. Scamander stared at their oldest son.

Percival cleared his throat. “I don´t really care what Newt does. I just want him to be happy.” He hesitated, then sighed. “I have a younger brother who has been declared dead in the Wizarding World; we never talk of him. Telling you what I am about to tell you right now is breaking several MACUSA laws and I should arrest myself. He fell in love with a No-Maj and left the Wizarding World. I´m not sure where he is or what he is doing. If he has children and a good life or not. But it was what he wanted, so we let him go.

“If Newt wants to become a Magizoologist, then become one he shall. Whatever his decision, I will support him and help him, even if I do not necessarily understand his decision.” Percival smiled softly at the fifteen year old. “I do, however. Watching you with Filcher was awe inspiring, Newt. I have never seen anything like it before.”

Newt blushed and ducked his head, mumbling a shy “Thank you”. 

Theseus nodded in approval. “At least it´s good to know that Newt´s not marring a complete jerk.” He stated.

Percival´s left eye twitched. “Who are you calling a jerk?”

“Alright.” Priamos sighed. “We will accept Newt´s wish.” He looked at Graves. “You really don´t speak to your brother?”

Percival face was impassive. “What brother?” 

“Right.” Theseus clapped his hands. “Who wants to teach Newt first?”

The Director shook his head. “You´re incorrigible, Thess. I have to head back to New York. I think we´ll come over for Christmas again, if that´s fine with you?” He waited for Eleanor´s nod and stood. “It was a pleasure, as always.” Then he left.

***

Home schooling was weird. For one because he was allowed to do magic at home (of course only to practice the spells he was learning) and because he was home when he should be at Hogwarts. It was a strange feeling and Newt didn´t know if he liked it or not. 

He received letters from several teachers, stating how sad and unjust it was that Newt was expelled and if he should ever need anything, he shouldn´t hesitate to ask. Dumbledore wrote him as well, imploring how his studies were going and if everything was alright. He answered that his home schooling was adequate and he was okay; he missed Hogwarts, the centaurs and the unicorns, though.

Leta wrote him, too, telling him how very sorry and grateful she was. She´d never forget, and if he needed any favor, she´d be there for him. But except for that letter he didn´t hear from her again. Newt tried not to feel hurt and sad, but he couldn´t help but feel that way. 

Christmas crept closer, and before he knew it the Graves´ were back for a visit. The holiday was even nicer than last year, at least Newt thought so. Floyd and Audrey were very nice and sympathetic, telling him that should he wish to go Ilvermorny, they´d help him the best they could. Newt blushed and told then it was unnecessary, he was quite fine with how things were.

Filcher appeared on Christmas Eve in the small forest they had connected to their and refused to leave, which was by far Newt´s favorite present, even though Percival´s had come close. His betrothed had gifted him with a case and a book about concealment and extensions charms, containing even the Undetectable Extension Charm.

“For your travels.” He´d said. “And you have a year to practice it.”

Newt had smiled and given him present in return, a belt made out of unicorn hair with a silver buckle engraved with the Graves´ crest.

***

Newt´s birthday and the rest of the schoolyear passed by faster than Newt´s ever imagined. He actually enjoyed being home schooled, being able to do most of his studies outside in the nature, lying next to Filcher and Artemis on the soft forest floor, hidden from any eyes. The two creatures got along exceptionally well.

 

“Hello, Newt.” 

The young wizard flinched and whirled around to meet dark amused eyes. “Percival!” he exclaimed, a hand over his heart. “I told you not to do this!”

The American chuckled. “I´m sorry.” 

Newt noticed once again that he obviously didn´t mean it. “What are you doing here?” It was a Friday evening in the middle of March. It was nobody´s birthday nor any other special occasion (Except for that today in exactly one year they would have their wedding). Newt had been trying to wordlessly conjuring some chocolate Easter eggs, but he only ended up with painted eggshells. 

“They´re pretty.” Percival stated, eyeing the bright and colourful objects.

Newt grimaced. “I actually wanted to conjure chocolate eggs.” He admitted.

Another chuckle escaped the Auror´s lips and he took out his wand. “Well, Newt,” he said, “I thought that it wouldn´t hurt if we spend more time together, get to know each other better. But apparently I need to teach you some charms, too. Even though Theseus boasted about your skills…?”

Newt felt his cheeks heat up. “As long as I say the incantations I have no problems.” He admitted. “Doing everything wordlessly…”

The Auror smiled. “That´s no problem. Most of it is merely your own brain limiting you. You think only because you don´t say the words out loud it is somehow harder to do a spell, right? Well, it isn´t. It is still the same spell and you still use the same amount of magic. Will your spell be weaker? Yeah, that might be. But it really depends on what you are doing and how skilled you are.

“I have seen you performing hard spells. I have felt your magic while using it. You aren´t weak – on the contrary. You are quite powerful if you wish to be, agile and quick on your feet. Doing wordless spells may seem to be hard, but only because you have to change your ways of thinking.”

Percival waved his wand, conjuring a basket full of chocolate eggs. “You can do this. Start with only one egg, and we will work ourselves up to more.”

Newt pressed his lips together. It looked so easy when his fiancé did it. He somehow doubted he could do this. As if it were like breathing. He didn´t – 

“Stop.” Newt turned startled eyes to the Auror. Percival was frowning at him. “You are doubting yourself. You will never be able to perform a wordless spell if you don´t believe that you are able to do this. Trust yourself.”

The Hufflepuff searched the American´s dark eyes. There was only honesty in them. Taking a deep breath he waved his wand, trusting not himself, but that Percival would never lie to him –

“Oh.” Newt stared at the egg. He hesitantly touched it. “Oh.” He said again, then his face broke into a beam. He turned to face Percival. “I did it!” He exclaimed proudly.

“Told you so.” His fiancé replied smugly and opened his right hand. The egg flew into it and he inspected it, before smiling. “Well done. Now, let´s do this again.” 

 

Percival visited as often as he could, mostly only for a few hours on the weekend. He and Newt developed a strange relationship. They were kind of friends, caring for each other and wanting to help the other one when they had problems, but they danced around each other, too, sometimes having miscommunication born out of shyness and awkwardness.

(“I hear you are an animagus?” Newt asked curiously.

“I am.” Percival confirmed and chuckled at Newt´s pleading look. The next moment a black panther was standing there, moving its tail. 

Newt smiled, delighted, and gently petted his head before quickly snatching his hand back and blushing furiously.)

Newt was sixteen now, his seventeenth birthday coming closer and closer, as well as his wedding. It was a nice autumn day and the teen was sitting beneath an apple tree, knees hugged to his chest. Percival was right next to him, legs outstretched and crossed over.

“I don´t think I´m ready.” The younger wizard whispered, staring ahead.

Percival sighed. “It´ll be alright, Newt. As I told you before, I won´t force you to do anything you don´t want to.”

Newt look up to him, chin resting on his knees. “I… I don´t want to die.” He said and his cheeks flushed a bright red.

The Auror´s eyes softened. “I´ll be gentle.” He promised. “You´ll like it.”

Newt blushed even more and averted his eyes.

***

This last Christmas had a more somber note, and it was felt all throughout the house. Newt hated it, Percival could tell, so he took his young fiancé out to the forest to escape this whole hustle and bustle.

“What are we doing?” Newt asked as Graves instructed him to take out his wand.

“I will teach you the Patronus Charm.” Percival answered, taking hold of his own wand. “Are you ready? Good. The basics about this spell are simple easy, whereas the charm itself is not. Theory is that you use a happy memory or emotion so powerful that you conjure a protector. Like this. _Expecto Patronum!_ ”

A silvery creature broke out of the Auror´s wand galloping around. Both wizards stared at it, one in awe, one flabbergasted. 

“You have a unicorn patronus?” Newt asked excited.

“It´s the first time it has taken this form.” Percival said miserably. “It´s always been a wampus.”

“Huh.” Newt said and raised his wand. “ _Expecto Patronum._ ” Nothing. The teen frowned and narrowed his eyes. “ _Expecto Patronum._ Expecto Patronum. _Expecto Patronum!_ ” Smoke appeared at the tip of Newt´s wand and Newt looked at Percival with delight. “Did you see that?”

Percival grinned. “I did. You´re on the right way. It´s a very difficult charm, it may take you some time.” He looked up. “It´s getting dark. How about we continue tomorrow?”

It took Newt only a few more tries to conjure a corporeal patronus. It looked panther like but had six legs. He glanced at his fiancé, who was frowning. “That´s a wampus.” The Director said.

“Like the one you had?” Newt asked and Percival nodded, his face expressionless.

“Exactly like the one I had.” He really did not want to think about what this implied.


	5. Till Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves shook his head again, this time to clear it. “I should go.” He said stiffly and turned around. He needed to leave. Now.
> 
> “Percival.” Newt called, but the Auror didn´t stop. “Percival, wait!” Newt reached him at the door of his shed and grabbed his arm. “Please, don´t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at kudos and breaks apart* *looks at chapter* * drops it and runs away*
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content

Percival Graves was a busy man. He was the Director of Magical Security after all. He worked a lot; usually he was the first to come in the morning and last to leave in the evening. If somebody was unable to come to work and Percival had a free day, he would cover their shift, even if it meant that he had to work several weeks without a break.

The Auror would make sure, though, that he had enough time to meet up with Newt at least once every other week. It was important for the two of them to get to know each other, in Percival´s opinion. And, if he dared admit it to himself, he rather enjoyed the young wizard´s company. Which was strange, really, as he usually did not like socializing out of necessity. 

Now was a good example for that. Percival was lingering in a calm corner – or as calm as it could be considering that he was attending the Annual New Year Ball of MACUSA. There were many important wizards and witches running around, or dancing, or drinking, or talking, or _whatever_ , and Percival wished that he could be somewhere else. Talking to Newt, for example. Or drinking with Michael, who was going to be his best man at his wedding.

The Director grimaced. _His wedding._ Mercy Lewis, it was but a bit over two months away. He would marry a seventeen year old – young? – boy, because, honestly, even though Newt would be considered an adult by then, he would certainly be no man at this age. Percival downed his champagne and took another glass. Better think of something else or he would embarrass himself by drinking too much. 

“You certainly look happy tonight, Percival.” 

Percival turned around to look at the woman who had spoken. Seraphina Picquery was no stranger to him. The dark-skinned witch was on the President´s Council and usually very outspoken about her opinion. She cared about the law and didn´t care for bootlickers, a quality Percival admired about her.

“Maybe because I am.” The wizard replied sarcastically before giving her a small, but honest, smile. “It´s good to see you.”

She chuckled. “We saw each other yesterday during the council.” She, too, took a champagne flute. “It would honestly surprise me if Thomson gets re-elected as President.” She commented after having taken a sip. “He is not… very competent.”

Graves shot her an amused look. “Well, since he voted in favor for me to become Director of Magical Security, I won´t complain about him.”

“Fair enough.” Seraphina glanced at him. “Who do you think is going to be his successor?” 

“Already planning on usurping him, Seraphina?” Percival teased her and watched with satisfaction as two red dots appeared on her cheeks.

“No! I´m just wondering…” She trailed off and bit her lower lip. “Would it be such a horrible thought if I were to become President?” Her voice was soft and laced with doubt.

Percival wanted to answer with ‘yes’, playfully of course, but he took one look at her and instead remained silent to seriously contemplate her question. Seraphina was young, only twenty-nine years old, but determined and very capable. And even though she´s only been on the Council for three years – since the tender age of twenty-six – she´s already made a name for herself. Nobody dared to cross her. 

Would Seraphina be a good President?

“No,” He finally replied quietly. “The thought would not be horrible.” Percival let his gaze wander around the room. His eyes stopped when they saw the President talking to some members of the High Society of the Wizarding World, the elite Percival´s family was a part of. Seraphina would fit in very nicely. And if she really were to become President, she would be formidable, there was no doubt in Percival´s mind.

“If you seriously consider running for presidency, I will support you.” The Director gave her another honest smile. “But in your stead I would not run for the next term. Expand your influence. Gather important people behind you. You already have my support, and my parent´s for sure, too. Our name counts quite a lot and should give you the favour of other influential wizards and witches in America.” His smile turned mischievous. “And for the love of our Founding Fathers, do work on your political face. Turning into a tomato does not look very president-y.”

Being chased out of the room by the furious and blushing witch was totally worth it.

(“Percival! You´re a _Graves_ for Mercy Lewis´ sake, behave like one! Especially in front of the Wizarding Society. Mercy Lewis! You behaved like a three-year-old!”

“Yes, Mom.”)

***

Newt´s birthday came and the first though he had was that he´d wish it was some other day. He was seventeen and finally an adult in the wizarding world, allowed to practice magic whenever he wanted. But on the other hand, his wedding was only nineteen days away and Newt desperately desired more time.

But time flew by as he was taught how to dance and to properly behave. Percival told him that the wedding ceremony was just like any other. The magic of their jewelry would recognize their marriage as long as they said ‘I do’ and kissed. 

Newt blushed furiously. Percival frowned. “What?” He asked.

“I´ve never kissed someone before.” Newt mumbled. To do so the first time in front of their parents…

“Ah.” The Director looked uncomfortable. There was a glint of determination on his eyes as he reached over and placed two fingers beneath Newt´s chin to tilt it upwards. Then, ever so slowly to give the young wizard time to pull back, he leaned closer and softly pressed their lips together.

Newt reflexively closed his eyes, trying to make sense out of this sensation. It was… kind of pleasing, feeling warm, soft lips against his own. Part of Newt wanted more, knowing that this was nothing but chaste. The other part didn´t know if it wanted the kiss to end or not. Percival pulled back and Newt opened his eyes to meet a dark and intense gaze.

“That okay for you?” Percival asked very softly, eyes closed. “That´d be all we do in front of our families.”

Newt blushed and ducked his head, but he nodded.

***

March 15 arrived. It was a cloudy Sunday, but at least it was dry unlike the previous days when it had rained and sometimes even snowed. Newt was standing in front of the mirror in his room, looking at himself, feeling miserable. He was wearing a tail-coat matching his jewelry. Mum had tried to fix his hair without success, and Newt was glad for it.

The wedding would be done by an Unspeakable in front of their closest family, which meant Percival´s and Newt´s parents, Theseus, a few of Newt´s aunts, uncles and cousins and Percival´s closest friend who was a healer. They would then proceed to the east coast of England, where the Scamander´s owned a few small cottages standing next to each other. Newt´s parents had offered one to Floyd and Audrey, but both had declined, stating that they had to go back to work.

Newt wasn´t really nervous about the wedding ceremony itself (okay, maybe he was, but just a little). It was more what he´d have to do in the night… He wound his arms around himself. He could do this. Better than dying, anyway.

Steps came closer and Newt composed himself. He inhaled deeply and slowly breathed out the air, then turned to the door to face his Dad. He would walk him down the aisle (not that there really was one, but whatever). Theseus would be Newt´s best man, Michael Mathews, Percival´s healer friend, would be his.

Percival, looking even more handsome than usually, gave Newt a small smile as he came closer and took his left hand with his left one, their jewelry glittering. Newt felt his cheeks heat up fixed his eyes at his soon-to-be husband´s collar. The Unspeakable started to speak, his voice magically altered. The seventeen year old didn´t pay it much attention, but finally gathered his courage to stare into Percival´s dark eyes, not breaking contact the whole time.

Then, at last, it was time to say their word of consent. “Do you, Mr. Percival Graves, take Newton Artemis Fido Scamander to be your rightfully wedded husband?”

Percival´s eyes never left Newt´s, and the younger wizard was able to see the silent apology in them. “I do.” He said, his voice calm and steady.

“And do you, Mr. Newt Scamander, take Percival Galahad–” Newt´s lips twitched in amusement and the Auror narrowed his eyes playfully. “–Graves to be your rightfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Newt´s voice didn´t waver at all, which he´d thought it would.

“I now pronounce you as married. You may seal this vow with a kiss.”

Percival tilted his head in silent question and Newt nodded. The older wizard leaned forward and Newt met him halfway. They gently kissed and then pulled back, when suddenly their jewelry glowed brightly. When the light disappeared, their engagement jewelry was gone, too. The wedding rings they´d bought, however, were different now. Newt´s was white gold with a black stripe, and Percival´s was white gold with a mother of pearl stripe.

“Huh.” Percival made and finally let go of Newt´s hand.

The young wizard inspected his ring, taking it off in the process. He´d never been able to do that with the betrothal ring. Percival´s name was engraved on the inside of the ring.

The Unspeakable disappeared and Theseus stepped next to his brother. “Couldn´t you just get divorced?” he asked.

“How romantic.” Percival said sarcastically, but then sighed and shook his head. “No. We´d die. I told you before that it´s unbreakable. Besides, we´re still mentally connected.”

The British Auror blinked. “You mean you weren´t joking? You can feel each other?”

Percival exhaled slowly, his eyes closed. And suddenly Newt was able to feel emotions that weren´t his. Slight sadness, resigned acceptance and anticipation were three of the emotional mess inside of his husband. _Husband_. Newt shuddered. 

The next moment the mental wall was back and Percival nodded. “Yes, we can.” 

Newt averted his gaze, suddenly feeling guilty. He didn´t want to know what Percival had received from his end.

Theseus grimaced. “That´s horrible. Oh, well, it´s not my problem.” He grinned wickedly at them. “Come on, the others are already gone, I´m hungry.”

Percival rolled his eyes, but offered his arm to Newt. “Together?” 

Newt smiled shyly. “Gladly.” They both knew that the young wizard was more than capable to apparate himself to their destination, but it was a nice gesture and Newt didn´t mind. He accepted Percival´s arm and shortly after felt the familiar squeezing sensation of apparation.

They arrived at the entrance of the cottage and Newt opened the door. They entered, walking down the corridor to the living room, where the others were already standing and drinking or eating. Everyone was talking and appeared to have a good time, for which Newt was glad. And if he was being honest, he was enjoying himself, too. If it weren´t his own wedding…

Speeches were held, congratulations extended (somewhat hesitantly, though) and food eaten. Drinks – alcoholic or not – were flowing freely and it was taken advantage of by many of the guests (and sometimes overdone). There were even dances requested and Newt had to admit that it was quite a nice feeling to twirl around the room in Percival´s strong arms.

It was getting rather late, when Theseus appeared at Newt´s side. He was holding a glass of Firewhisky and pushed one into his brother´s hands, too. “Come on, little one, drink with me.” Newt sighed – he didn´t really drink – but accepted the glass, and took a sip. It was very good whisky.

“I think your husband´s a bit drunk.” Theseus commented. Newt followed his line of sight. Percival was standing next to his best friend and two of Newt´s adult cousins. His cheeks were flushed and he gesticulated widely, swaying on his feet. Newt´s cousins weren´t better off, but Michael was looking more than a bit amused about their antics. 

“Cast a ‘ _sobrius_ ’; that should do it.” Theseus grimaced. “I´ll take care of the other three.” The Auror went over and after a few words, Michael and the two cousins followed him, leaving Percival alone. Newt watched his brother; he obviously knew what… The young wizard blushed and took a deep breath, then walked over to his husband.

***

“You´re drunk.” A soft voice said. _His_ voice. 

Percival briefly closed his eyes before he looked at his husband. “I am.” He admitted, slurring his words. “Why shouldn´t I be?” Newt chuckled and waved his wand. The Auror immediately felt sober and he scowled. “Ever thought there might be a reason I was drunk?” He asked.

Newt mimicked his pose. “Ever though I don´t want my first time to be with a drunken ass?” His cheeks turned a lovely red.

Graves pressed his lips together. He didn’t want to think about it. But it was dark already and – 

“We should go.” Newt said softly, his eyes shy and turned downwards.

The Auror looked at him, unhappy, but offered his arm for a side-along apparation. They reappeared in front of the small cottage the Scamanders had offered him. Percival led the younger wizards through the front door to the bedroom. Turning around he simply stood there, feeling a bit awkward, his gaze resting on Newt.

The seventeen year old was picking at the tails of his coat and avoiding any eye contact. Knowing that he would have to take the lead, he stepped closer and gently coaxed Newt´s hands off the cloth. He then proceeded with slowly undressing him, first his dress coat and shoes, and shed his own clothing, too. 

Newt didn´t react, standing there and silently enduring whatever was going to happen. With trembling fingers Graves opened button for button of his shirt, accidently brushing Newt skin. The young wizard shuddered at the contact. But it seemed to encourage Newt, because when Graves turned to his own buttons after discarding the seventeen year old´s shirt, Newt pushed his hands aside and started to undress Percival himself.

Finally, they were standing naked in front of each other and the Auror took the other man´s hand, leading him to the bed. Newt laid down on his stomach and twitched when Grave waved his hand to clean him. The older wizard started to press kisses down his spine, his hands soothing the trembling wizard. 

“It´s alright.” He whispered. He didn´t know whom he was trying to reassure.

Percival inhaled deeply to calm himself. Because he was just a man if he was honest; and lust was starting to pool low in his stomach. Without thinking further about it, he leaned down to his husband´s hole and gave an experimental lick. Newt yelped and started to move away, but Graves made a soothing noise and licked again.

The young wizard mewled and whimpered, but Percival continued what he was doing until Newt started to moan. Graves had never heard such a lovely sound before. Encouraged, he licked inside and Newt yelped. His hands were clenching at the sheets as Percival was moving his tongue in and out, making little helpless noises. 

When Newt was writhing beneath him, he pulled back and slicked his fingers with the oil he´d prepared yesterday. Then, slowly, he pushed one in. Newt immediately tensed. “It´s alright.” Percival repeated quietly. “Just breathe and relax. It will get better, I promise.” He wriggled his finger, looking for something – He knew he found that spot when Newt gave a shocked yell. When he pumped his finger in and out of the younger wizard, Percival made sure to hit that spot every time and soon enough, Newt relaxed again.

Graves slowly prepped the seventeen year old, wanting to make this experience as pleasurable as possible. For both of them, because this was the first time in nine years that he´d had sex and he didn´t know when he´d get some again. As he´d noticed earlier, he was just a man with needs, and Newt being so vocal did things to him.

When he deemed Newt loose enough, he pulled his fingers out and started to slick his cock. Positioning himself, he wanted to push in, but – “Wait.” Newt suddenly said and Graves froze. The young wizard turned around and breathed deeply. “I-I want to see your face.” There was a deep blush on his face.

Graves closed his eyes. Looking at Newt only showed him once more how young his husband was. He felt dirty, like a cradle robber. But Newt wanted this and he would do anything for him. So he opened his eyes again and locked them with blue orbs that were glazed over with lust and the tiniest hint of fear.

Gathering his courage, Percival leaned down and pressed his mouth against Newt´s soft one. He swallowed the startled gasp and nibbled at his lips, gently asking for entrance. Newt eagerly opened his mouth and the Auror pushed his tongue inside, taking his time with exploring and stealing the younger wizard´s breath. Kissing Newt was exhilarating and he nearly forgot what he was supposed to do, especially when Newt kissed him back _like that_.

Distracting his husband with another sweet kiss, Percival pressed slowly into him. Newt tensed up again and Graves caressed his flanks. “Relax.” He whispered. Percival stopped when he was all the way in, giving Newt time to adjust. “Breathe.” He advised and waited until Newt lifted his hips, silently commanding him to move.

Moving slowly, his eyes never broke contact with Newt´s, even as he sped up. The young wizard suddenly took his hand and Percival shuddered at the intimacy of the gesture. He hadn´t wanted to admit it, but if he was honest, he cared deeply for Newt, more than was probably appropriate, his feelings more intense than merely fondness or friendship.

He bowed his head, mouthing at Newt´s neck and pressing kisses and whispering sweet words to the pale skin and sucking marks into it. Newt was moaning and his free hand was scratching the older wizard´s back. “Percy!” He whimpered. “I… I–”

“It´s alright.” Precival whispered. “I´ve got you. Let go, Newt.” 

Newt threw his head back and came, tensing up around Graves and the Auror filled him up with his seed, biting down on his neck. And even though Newt was inexperienced, this was the best sex Graves has ever had. He didn´t know what this meant for him, but right now he didn´t care.

Percival felt the magic surging around them, Newt´s, his own, and an entirely strange but somehow familiar one, tying the two wizards together. And even though he´s never come across this information, Percival knew that he and his husband were bound for all eternity. There was nothing that could break this bond between them, whatever this bond was. Now was not the time for seeking answers, though.

He slowly pulled out, mindful of his partner and cleaned them with a wave of his hand. After a brief moment of hesitation, he laid down next to Newt and gathered him in his arms. Newt turned towards him and snuggled closer, resting his head on Graves´ shoulder. Percival pressed a kiss on his forehead and tangled up with each other, they fell asleep.

***

Newt woke very early, curled around his husband. A blush appeared on his face as he remembered what they´ve done a few hours earlier. Percival was still fast asleep, looking more relaxed and younger than Newt has ever seen him. The young wizard slowly raised a hand and brushed a loose hair out of Percival´s face, then he carefully extracted himself and stood up.

Something was strange, though, because as he moved, he could somehow _feel_ a pull on his mind, telling him where Percival currently was. And he could sense the Auror´s magic, intimately interwoven with his own. Not his to use, but a reassuring presence.

The heat on his cheek intensified when he noticed that he was a bit sore and still naked. Gathering his clothes and putting on his trousers and shirt, he quietly left the cottage, apparating back home. He needed to ascertain something, something that would break his heart if it went wrong. He quickly changed into something more comfortable, then went to the forest behind his parent´s house.

Memories of the night appeared on his mind unbiddingly, memories of Percival´s sweet and gentle touch, his breathtaking kiss, the soft words he´d murmured. Newt had liked it; quite a lot, actually. But enough to do it again? He knew that Percival would never ask it of him, but he also knew that his husband wanted to do it. _Husband._ That word was still strange for him.

He also knew, however, how conflicted Percival felt about him. In the throes of passion, the Auror´s mental shields had slipped, at least for a tiny bit. But it had been enough for Newt to experience his husband´s conflicting emotions and thoughts. A sigh escaped his lips and his shoulders hunched. He didn´t want to cause Percival distress. And honestly, there was nothing for MACUSA´s Director of Magical Security to feel bad for.

 _“I´ll be gentle.”_ Newt remembered Percival´s promise. _“You´ll like it.”_ And the Auror had kept his word. Newt had liked it. A lot.

His feet took him down a familiar path to the small clearing in the middle of the forest. Filcher was usually spending his nights there. A part of Newt hoped he was there, the other part didn´t. What if the unicorn would avoid him from now on? Because he wasn´t a virgin anymore? He didn´t want to lose his friend.

The young wizard slowed his steps the closer he was to the clearing, until the trees were light enough to see it. Filcher was there, standing in the middle of the grassy space, head turned upwards to the moon. The silver light gave the creature a mystical glow. Newt stepped out of the trees and the unicorn turned its beautiful head. Dark eyes looked at the wizard with intelligence and wisdom, and Newt stopped where he was.

His breath caught, he couldn´t do more but stand there, waiting for judgement to pass. Filcher slowly came closer, his expression unreadable. He didn´t stay away, however and nudged Newt with his nostrils before he caressed his cheeks, softly blowing air over the wizard´s face. Newt laughed, relieved, and threw his arms around the magical beast. He felt the tears running down his cheeks, but he didn´t care. The unicorn still liked him, it was all that mattered.

***

Percival was alone when he woke up. Newt´s side of the bed was cold, which meant that the young wizard had left quite some time ago. A strange sensation overcame the Auror and he squashed it at its root. There was no reason to feel that way, right? And yet… a small stubborn scrap of disappointment remained behind.

Sighing, Percival stood up and ran a hand through his hair. Last night was still on his mind and he tried to remember everything as it was likely to be the only sex he would have for quite some time. A small part of his mind was looking for something for some reason, but Percival ignored it in order to focus on something else, namely the strange sensation of Newt´s magic. It was as if the younger wizard had left an impression behind, enough for him to recognize it anywhere.

An effect of their bond fulfilled, Percival reckoned and ran a hand through his hair. He should probably get it cut, it was already curling over his ears. After taking a shower and putting on some clothes he went down to the kitchen. His eyes fell upon the figure waiting there for him and he raised an eyebrow.

“Theseus?”

The Brit grinned. “In the flesh. Now, tell me, is Newt still upstairs?”

Percival blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Come on, Perce.” Theseus snorted and rolled his eyes. “I´m kind of the same type as you. Don´t you think that I would do research the moment I heard about your situation? Our parents may not know that you had have to sleep with each other in order to live, but I do.”

“And all your questions–”

“Deception.” Theseus waved a hand. Percival narrowed his eyes, but ultimately nodded. It was too early to start a discussion with the redhead. Especially without having at least one cup of coffee. “So, tell me, where´s my little brother?”

“I don´t know.” The American sighed, running a hand over his face. “I woke up and his side of the bed was cold. He must have left some time ago.”

Theseus tilted his head and scrutinized him, making the Director feel uncomfortable. “Alright. Mum and Dad invited you to breakfast back home, if you want to.”

Percival smiled. “Sure, thanks.”

The Director felt him before he saw him and something clicked in his mind. _‘Oh’,_ he thought, _‘that was what my mind was looking for earlier.’_  
Newt was already there when they apparated to the Scamander Mansion. He was smiling happily, even though there were dark shadows beneath his eyes. His mother was talking to him while the two of them were setting the table. Priamos was sitting there, reading the _Daily Prophet_.

“There you are!” Theseus exclaimed as soon as he saw his brother. “I was looking everywhere for you.”

Newt looked at them and blushed when he saw Percival. “Theesie, ´Val, good morning. I was with Filcher, he wanted to show me something. It took longer than I anticipated.”

Surprise appeared on both Aurors´ faces. “The unicorn?”

“Yes, Theseus, the unicorn. Can we eat now?” Both men stared at Newt, then simultaneously shrugged and sat down. Breakfast was nice and Percival enjoyed the time with the in-laws before he had to go back to work. Right before he wanted to leave, Newt took hold of his arm, eyes on his shoulder. “There was something I wanted to show you.” He said.

Percival tilted his head and followed his husband to his room. The case he´d given Newt the Christmas before the last one was lying on the floor, closed. Newt touched it gently and smiled at the Auror. “I finished it last night and I hope you like it.” He murmured and opened the case. With a sly expression in his eyes that Percival had never seen before, he stepped into the case and disappeared.

The Director´s eyebrow rose and he chuckled before he followed his husband down the case. He arrived in a simple shed with a small cot, a desk and lots of empty space for whatever Newt decided to put there. There were already books on a shelf (Percival recognized the book he´d given Newt on their first Christmas) and a notebook on his desk, sketches and loose parchment scattered around it.

“This is amazing.” Percival breathed.

Newt blushed and ducked his head. “Come, there is more.”

He led the Auror out of the shed and the latter´s eyes nearly popped out. Most of the space was black and empty, but there was a small forest with a brook and a small tree for bowtruckles were Pickett was climbing around. Newt was watching Percival´s face expectantly, obviously waiting for his reaction.

The Director was speechless. He´s never seen anything like this before, and he knew that Newt´s creation was still at its beginning. Percival shook his head, amazement etched onto his face. “Newt, this… this is – there are no words for it, really.” He smiled deeply at the young wizard. “It´s more than I thought it´d be when I gave you the book.

Newt blushed but held his gaze. “I wanted to thank you, for the case and the book. For… for everything. This,” he gesticulated around, indicating that he meant his entire work, “it´s partly yours, too. Without your help…” He trailed off. “Thank you.” 

Percival reached out without thinking, caressing his husband´s cheek. Newt´s eyes widened and he turned his head away from the Auror´s ministration. Pain stabbed Percival´s heart and he let his hand fall to his side, mentally chiding himself. _Stupid_ , he thought, _of course he wouldn´t want –_

His thoughts stopped. Want what? 

Graves shook his head again, this time to clear it. “I should go.” He said stiffly and turned around. He needed to leave. Now.

“Percival.” Newt called, but the Auror didn´t stop. “Percival, wait!” Newt reached him at the door of his shed and grabbed his arm. “Please, don´t.”

“I have to go to work.” Graves stated, voice unemotional, without turning around. 

The grip on his arm strengthened. “When will you come again?” Newt asked.

“I don´t know. There´s a lot to do and we´re married now. There shouldn´t be any reason to meet up except for Christmas.” Percival replied. He knew that he should be nicer, but something inside of him just… wasn´t.

“But if I wanted to see you?” 

The Auror blinked at the timid question and turned around, looking his husband straight in the eye. “You´d want to?” He asked, his tone more vulnerable than he would have liked. 

Newt smiled shyly. “Yes. Very much so.”

Percival returned the smile involuntarily and his demeanor softened against his will. He could never be angry with the young wizard. “Alright. Write me and I will try my best to visit you.”

Newt startled, then grinned. “Promised?”

“You have my word.” He stepped back and opened the door to the shed. “I´ll hear from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don´t kill me?


	6. Avoidance? Not a good plan, Percival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival turned incredulous eyes to him. “You have a _nundu_?” His voice was higher than usual. Maybe because of the creature, maybe because of the illegality of his case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, you people are amazing! I can´t say it often enough. You deserve tea and biscuits (or hot chocolate and cookies or whatever you like;))
> 
> Anyway, this chapter turned out quite differently to how I wanted it to be, and I blame Percival. He just does his own thing...  
> I hope you like it!

_Dear Percival,_

_after getting sidetracked for a few months, I am finally in Ireland. I never thought that there are so many creatures in Europe! It´s been about nine months since I have started this journey, looking for magical beasts. And I have learned so much, I can´t wait to tell you. Yes, I stayed away from the war, as I promised, though there was nothing for you or my family to worry about. You and Theseus both taught me quite thouroughly, even Albus was astonished about how competent I am in a duel. He offered me to call him by his first name? It´s rather strange. And he said that he´s never seen anybody apparate that fast._

_Now, speaking of my brother, he is quite anxious about the whole war. Says that there´s so much the Wizarding Community could contribute to ending this fight, but seeing that no other wizards or witches are involved, he was forbidden to interfere. That was about a week ago, and he sounded quite whiny about it, if a letter can be whiny._

_Anyway, I do hope my letters find you, seeing that I have yet to receive an answer, especially to my requests to see you. You promised me, don´t you remember? I miss talking to you, instead of having these one-sided conversations. Christmas is coming close and I would be very happy if you were there. Please?_

_Coming back to my travels: your suitcase has been more useful than I´d ever thought it would be! What I showed you the day after our wedding is nothing compared to what it is now. Which would be another reason for you to come, I really wish to show you what I have accomplished with your help._

_I must go now, it´s feeding time for my creatures. They are quite impatient sometimes, you know?_

_Yours,_

_Newt._

_PS.: Send my love to your parents?_

Percival sighed and put down his letter. It was the fifth letter he got since their wedding and he hadn´t answered _a single one of them_. He didn´t know why; it certainly wasn´t becaue a lack of trying. Percival re-read the letter, his eyes stopping at a word that caught his attention. _Yours_. 

His fingers brushed over the word. _Mine, huh?_ , he thought. _Choose your words more wisely, Newt._ A sigh escaped his lips and he buried his face in his hands. It would never be. Newt would never be _his_. Percival snorted and straightened. It didn´t matter anyways, did it? 

His office door opened abruptly and his mother walked in, a file in her hands. She looked him over and sighed. “What´s bothering you, honey?”

Percival felt his face twitch and he checked if somebody had followed her in, then closed the door with a wave of his hand. “Nothing.” He murmured, the letter folding itself and disappearing in his drawer. The Head Auror clasped his hands together. “What do you need?”

Audrey gave him a _look_ , but Percival ignored it. He was the Director of Magical Security, he would not be intimidated by his mother. “It´s about the Kidnapper Case, we finally got him.” She scrutinized him. “…I would prefer if you interrogate him, instead of Fontaine or me.” She smiled. “Your reputation should make him speak within seconds.”

Percival narrowed his eyes. “I will not do your job for you, mom.”

She smiled sweetly. “No, you will be doing your job. And I am doing my job, which would be solving cases the best way I can, and solving this case the best way I can is with you doing the interrogation.”

“You´re a menace.” The Head Auror groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine, I´ll do it.” He rose from his chair and took the file, opening it while leaving his office. Audrey walked next to him, briefing him on the latest details. Percival listened with one ear and read what was written about the suspect. Jason Greychild was a pureblood wizard from Kansas City and forty-two years old. He was their main suspect in this case, having kidnapped four witches and two wizards in the last three months, all between the age of twenty and twenty-five, all very weak concerning their magical abilities.

“Watch out!” A voice suddenly yelled and Percival wandlessly conjured a shield with mere seconds before the ceiling collapsed on him and his mother. The witch had her wand in her hand, clearing the space before firing a jinx at their attacker. 

“Let me guess.” Percival drawled as he pulled out his wand. “That is Greychild?” 

“Yes.” Audrey hissed, whipping her wand. Blood was trickling down her left temple. Greychild blocked the attack before sending three curses at them, but Percival brushed them aside with a lazy wave of his wand.

“That´s enough.” He murmured with a deceivingly gentle voice. Greychild found himself without a wand and on his knees faster than he was able to blink. His green eyes widened when he saw Percival. The Head Auror gave him a smile that showed off all of his teeth. “Hello, Mr. Greychild. I take it you did not like our interrogation room?” He purred. A twitch of his fingers shackled the criminal. “A pity, honestly.”

Footsteps announced three Aurors coming closer and he jerked his head in direction of Greychild. “Check him for any other wands or weapons and take him back to an interrogation room. I´ll be there in a jiffy.” His Aurors nodded.

Percival described a wide arch with his wand and the floor repaired itself, then he turned to his mother. “Are you alright?” He asked, concern colouring his voice. His fingers brushed her wound, healing it.

She grimaced. “Yes, the wound was only superficial. Percival–”

“How in Mordred´s name was he able to escape.” Percival interrupted her, anger taking over now that he was assured that his mother was alright. “He should have been searched and shackled before you left him!”

Audrey shook her head. “I don´t know. I can´t explain it, and there´s no excuse for it. I´m sorry, Percy.”

“You are better than this.” Percival growled. “Fontaine, too. Heck, both of you are two of my best Aurors.” He stared into his mother´s eyes. “I want an explanation by tomorrow morning. Today we have to focus on Greychild.”

Audrey nodded. “Of course.” She followed him to the interrogation room, where the three Aurors from earlier and Fontaine were waiting for them. The latter was gingerly pressing a pack of ice against his bruised eye.

“Aren´t you capable of doing magic?” Percival asked with a raised brow.

Archibald Fontaine gave him a morose look. “I would´ve healed myself if I knew how. D’you really think I would run around like this if I could´ve helped it, boss?”

Percival´s gaze was unimpressed. “For that I´ll leave you like this. I could have healed that in a matter of seconds, but maybe this´ll teach you some manners, Fontaine.” He ignored the Auror´s gawking in favour of turning towards the one-way mirror. Greychild was sitting behind a table, his hands bound behind the backrest. “Did he say anything after you brought him here?” 

“No, boss.” Harper, one of the Aurors, spoke up. “He keep silent.”

Percival hummed. “Alright. Let´s get this done.” He straightened and adjusted his jacket.

“Do you need help?” Fontaine asked.

“Learn how to properly restrain your prisoner first without getting a shiner, then I´ll think about it.” Percival drawled without looking at his subordinate and entered the room. Greychild´s head snapped up, his eyes narrowing as he caught sight of Graves.

“You!” He growled. “What the hell is the Director of Magical Security doing with someone like me? I didn´t do nothing!”

“You didn´t do nothing.” Percival repeated as he sat down. “Why, pray tell, does all the evidence point at you? Maybe my Aurors did make a mistake…” He put a contemplating mask on his face, brown eyes full of concern. “I would hate for them to be wrong, especially since one of them is my mother. But, Mr. Greychild, if you would be so kind and tell me where the errors are?”

“Do you really think I´m that stupid?” Greychild scoffed. “You already put it in stone that I´m guilty! Nothing that I say will change that!”

Percival tilted his head, seeking eye contact. “Oh? Enlighten me? Because I will be honest with you, I really do not like to put away innocent wizards. I´m here to protect my people, after all.”

“No. I won´t say a word.”

“How unfortunate.” Percival sighed. “I had really hoped that you would be reasonable, but you give me no choice. Would you like something to drink?”

“So that you give me Veritaserum?” Greychild sneered. “Beginner´s mistake, Graves!”

Percival smiled cannily. “I don´t need Veritaserum.” He tapped at his head. “Legilimency is quite a useful skill. And while I was not born with this gift, I am quite accomplished in it… I don´t even need a wand.” He stood up. “I have the locations of your victims and the moment my Aurors confirm their whereabouts, I will file a request for your death sentence for kidnapping and trying to escape, destroying MACUSA property on your way. Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Greychild. Enjoy your last day.”

“No, wait, please!” Greychild cried out, panic clear in his voice. “Please, I will tell you everything! Everything you need, I swear, just, please, don´t kill me!”

Percival turned around, eyebrows raised. “Everything?”

“Yes!” Greychild said desperately. 

Graves grinned and sat back down. He pulled out some paper and a quill, looking expectantly at his delinquent. “Please, start at the beginning. Don´t try to lie, I can tell. And do hurry up, I have other things to do.”

***

Fontaine whistled the moment he closed the door behind him. “You´re scary, boss. Remind me to never cross you.”

“Duly noted.” Percival chuckled, then turned serious. “All five of you, gather teams of five Aurors and head out to the locations I will provide you with. Get the victims to the hospital and question them as soon as possible. The sooner we get to it, the sooner we can get Greychild off our hands. But don´t push, those kids have just been kidnapped. And get a team down here to escort him to the cells.”

His orders were met by an unanimous “Yes, sir!”

While the others left, his mother stayed behind. “You did well.” She praised.

Percival shrugged. “He was easy. You really could have done it yourself.”

“I could have.” Audrey agreed. “But you really looked like you could use a distraction.” She touched his cheek. “I received a letter from Eleanor yesterday. She invited us for Christmas.” 

Percival looked away. “Yes, Newt already asked me if I could come.” He shook his head. “But I´m afraid that I can´t.”

“You never have time. Not for them, not for your father and I. The least you can do is come visit the Scamander´s for Christmas.”

“I´m afraid I really can´t, but will you please pass on the presents? And give everybody my regards.”

“Percival–”

“You really should get going.” The Head Auror handed her a piece of paper with six addresses. “And tell Alexander that he´s leading the other team.”

He could feel his mother´s heavy stare on him for a very long moment. Finally, she sighed and took the paper. “Alright.” Her disappointment felt like a punch in the stomach.

Percival waited until her footsteps faded before he let his composure crumble. He liked Newt, he really did. Liked him a lot. But something… Something inside of him was too afraid of seeing him again. Too afraid of facing reality. That he was married. That all of this happened against his will. That he wanted to be with Newt despite that fact. Percival´s insides churned at the last thought. _Well, dammit._

***

Four months after their wedding, the Muggle world started a war. World War they called it, and there was no end in sight. Newt asked Percival a few times if he had time to come oversea, but even though there was no war in the United States, the Director of Magical Security had a lot to do, too much to visit Newt (or answer his letters) or even his own parents, as Floyd and Audrey told them. He didn´t show up for Christmas either, only sending presents for everyone.

Which is why Newt decided to visit Percival on their first wedding anniversary. He´s spent the whole year traveling around Europe and his case was fuller now, housing amongst other things a nundu cub he found in Russia and a niffler.

The Magizoologist was standing in front of his husband´s apartment building, clutching his case´s handle with both hands, feeling very uncomfortable. New York was full of people and very crowded and cramped, unlike the wide planes around Newt´s home. There was a muggle guarding the door, not letting anyone enter he didn´t know and he was eying the wizard suspiciously.

Ducking his head and pulling out his wand, Newt entered and greeted the man. “Hello,” he said. “I would like to visit Mr. Percival Graves.”

The man crossed his arms. “Mr. Graves didn´t announce anyone.”

“He doesn´t know I´m coming.” Newt murmured and pointed his wand at the man. “Terribly sorry. _Confundus_.”

The man blinked. “Oh, yes. Please enter, Mister, and enjoy your stay…”

Newt smiled and put his wand away. “Thank you.” He knew that his husband lived on the fifth floor, but accidently left the elevator on the fourth floor. He mentally cursed the American counting system and went up another floor until he was standing in front of Percival´s flat. He could feel the warding spells and sighed. Nothing was easy with this man. 

He dismantled the spells he detected and hoped that the magical marriage with Percival would let him enter without getting cursed within an inch of his life by those he didn´t. Taking a deep breath he opened the door. Nothing happened. Newt exhaled slowly, relieved. He carefully erected the wards again and looked around. 

The apartment was nice, but the walls were bare and something told Newt that Percival didn´t spend much time in here. The Magizoologist bit his lower lip, making up his mind. He took off his blue coat, hanging it on the hat stand and placed his case on the living room table. 

Walking to the kitchen he mentally listed everything he needed for Sunday roast (even though it was Monday), then looked through Graves´ fridge. It was very empty and the young wizard sighed. How was Percival even functioning if he didn´t eat? Oh well, Newt knew he had the ingredients in his case for when he was travelling. 

After gathering everything he needed, he started to cook. It was five o´clock when he finished and he set the table for two, then opened a bottle of wine and closed his eyes. He clutched a note he´d written tightly in one hand and tried to access the phoenix feathers´ power inside his necklace with the other, sending the piece of paper to wherever his husband was.

The confusion and apprehension he mentally received was answer enough. 

Ten minutes later the door opened. Newt waited in the kitchen, nervously shuffling on his feet and picking at his shirt sleeve. Steps came closer and stopped at the doorway. “Hello, Percival.” Newt greeted his husband softly, eyes focused on the table.

There was a sigh and Percival came closer. Two fingers gently lifted his chin and the Magizoologist looked up into soft brown eyes. Percival still looked the same as last year, handsome and full of energy, and something inside Newt warmed at the sight. There was an impish smile on the Auror´s face. Before Newt was able to react, Percival leaned down and kissed him on his lips, but he was gone before the young wizard was able to do something.

“Good evening, Newt.” Percival said, stepping away and looking at the table. “You cooked?”

Newt was still standing dumbfounded where Percival had kissed him, his brain trying to catch up to what had happened. “Uh… what?” He blinked, looking into his husband´s amused face. He blushed deeply and looked at the table. “Oh, y-yes. Sunday roast. I, uh, I know it´s Monday, but...” He trailed off. 

There was a chuckle. “Well, then, let us sit down. It smells delicious.”

“Thank you.” Newt stuttered and sat down, still flustered.

“So, tell me, Newt, how was your year traveling?”

Newt looked up, beaming, and started off with his narrations, gesticulating excitedly about everything he´s seen. Percival seemed to be genuinely interested, listening and asking questions. It was a very nice evening and Newt was sure he´d made the right decision in coming here.

“Good to hear.” The Auror hummed and took a sip of his wine. “The food is really good.” He praised and Newt blushed again.

“Thank you.” He murmured, looking down to his plate.

“Mh-hm.” There was a sigh. “Why are you here?” Percival finally asked.

“Isn´t this your home?” Newt replied, deliberately misinterpreting the question.

“Newton.” The way how Percival pronounced his name made Newt spill everything. He really wondered how criminals could stand sitting in an interrogation room with his husband.

“I haven´t seen you since the day after our wedding.” The Magizoologist answered, pushing some of his food around the table. “You never have time, you didn´t even come on Christmas or – or my birthday. And it´s our wedding anniversary.”

Silence. Then, “I didn´t think you would want to remember.”

Newt looked up to meet his husband´s eyes. “What happened, happened. We should make the most out of this situation. You said that, remember?”

The dark gaze softened. “Alright.” Percival said. Then he narrowed his eyes. “Do you have your wand permit? And the licenses for your creatures?”

Newt smiled sheepishly. “Uh, what?”

The Director of Magical Security buried his head in his hands. “I´m married to a criminal.” He moaned. “I´ll get you your papers. I just need to know what creatures you have.”

Newt beamed. “I´ll show you the case! It´s better than last time.”

They finished eating and with a wave of Percival´s wand the dishes started to clean themselves. Newt led the Auror to his case and opened it, entering first. His shed was full with stuff he gathered, his notes and food for his creatures. The Magizoologist waited for Graves to come down, then opened the door, looking at his creation with pride.

There was a small gasp next to him and Newt smiled, happy to have amazed someone by what he was doing. Chattering about everything they were seeing, Newt led Percival through his case, pointing out interesting things. He was a few steps ahead of his husband, when he´d noticed that the Auror had stopped.

Newt went back, gazing at the horrified expression on Graves´ face with concern. “What is it?” he asked.

Percival turned incredulous eyes to him. “You have a _nundu_?” His voice was higher than usual. Maybe because of the creature, maybe because of the illegality of his case.

“Yes.” Newt said, confused. “She´s still a cub. Suhaila was being trafficked in Europe and deeply wounded. I had to help her.” He took Percival´s hand. “Come, I´ll introduce you to her.” He dragged Graves over to Suhaila´s habitant and whistled for the nundu.

The dog-sized creature appeared, lumbering on its giant paws. “That´s a good girl.” Newt cooed and knelt down. “Come to Mummy.” Graves made a choked sound, but the Magizoologist ignored him in order to pet the purring feline. Seeing the nundu´s suspicious glance at Percival, Newt made a soothing sound. “No need to worry. He´s my mate, Percival.” Suhaila sniffed and carefully nudged the Auror´s shoe, then ran off to hide.

Newt smiled fondly at the direction she´d disappeared, then stood up and turned to face his husband, only to find himself mere inches away from Graves´ face. There was a contemplative look in his eyes and Newt´s breath caught. One of Percival´s hand touched his, and when the Magizoologist didn´t give any indication to move away, it slowly crept up to the young wizard´s shoulder. Newt shuddered as Percival´s touch left behind a tingling sensation.

The Auror was looking straight into his eyes, searching for something, before he moved his hand to cradle Newt´s head, gently caressing the hairline. A faint blush appeared on the Magizoologist´s cheeks, but he didn´t avert his eyes, something telling him to keep this up.

Percival stepped even closer and a small voice in the back of Newt´s mind asked him if he was sure about this, if he thought that this was right? Why wasn´t he stepping back? But Newt ignored this voice, shuddering as the Auror wound his free arm wound Newt´s waist and pulled him flush against him, his breath warm against Newt´s face.

They were nearly the same height, Newt noticed. Then he felt warm lips against his own and he closed his eyes. The kiss was gentle and slow and Newt practically melted against his husband. He felt a tongue tracing his lower lip and he opened his mouth, letting it in. Percival tasted like Sunday roastg and wine and he somehow had the ability to make Newt boneless. He would have fallen if the Auror didn´t have his arm around him.

A small whimper escaped his lips and he clutched at the older wizard, not knowing if he wanted more. Percival pressed another kiss to his lips, then kissed the corner of Newt´s mouth, travelling to his cheek and down to his neck. He nibbled and licked at his pulse, and Newt bared his throat, whimpering, letting the Auror mark him up.

Graves pulled back, looking at him with a strange expression, before abruptly letting go of him. “I´m sorry.” He said, voice hoarse. He lifted a hand to touch Newt´s throat and grimaced. “I shouldn´t have done this. Uhm.”

“It´s alright.” Newt said quietly, averting his gaze, blushing brightly. Emotions were wreaking havoc inside of him and there was still something warm in his stomach.

Percival ran a hand through his hair, ruffling his usually neat hair up. “I´m going to prepare your room. Just call for me if you need anything.” And he disappeared faster than Newt could blink. He stared after the Auror, feeling strangely cold and alone inside his case. Sighing, Newt went back to the shed and started to prepare dinner for his creatures.

***

Graves wanted to bang his head on the nearest surface. Kissing Newt had not been his intention and a clearly stupid idea. The last year he´d done a great job in avoiding the youngest Scamander, claiming that he had to work too much to see him. It was partially true, he really did have a lot of work. But he could have had a few days off if he´d wanted to.

No, the actual reason for why he was avoiding the young wizard was because of his confused feelings. He shouldn´t feel anything for the Magizoologist to begin with, Newt was only eighteen years old, for Merlin´s sake, and Graves would turn thirty-four later this year!

He went to the guest room and cast a quick cleaning spell. Telling Newt that he needed to prepare his room was nothing but an excuse to leave the case, as the only thing that needed to be removed was dust. Sighing deeply, Graves leaned against the doorframe, staring at the bed. He´d done such a great job this last year, yes, but one look at Newt had destroyed everything.

Seeing him… well, it sufficed to say that Percival was doomed. He didn´t want to admit it, but he was – no, he wouldn´t think it. Because it couldn´t be true. Graves wasn´t in love with Newt. He wasn´t. No way.

Only that he was.

_Lethal lethifolds, why?_

There was a touch on his shoulder and he turned his head. Newt was standing there, a questioning look on his face. Graves´ heart clenched and he quickly averted his eyes. Admitting his feelings to himself, it only strengthened his love and desire for the young wizard.

Two arms suddenly sneaked around him from behind and Newt rested his head on Percival´s shoulder. The Auror closed his eyes and leaned back against the Brit. They stayed like that for quite some time. Percival tried to memorize everything, the sensation of Newt´s body, his arms around him, his scent. After starting to feel that it was all too much, Graves placed his hands on top of Newt´s and gently pried them off.

“It´s getting late.” Percival sighed, turning around. Newt was looking at the floor. “I have to get up early. Should I wake you up or–”

“I´ll be fine.” Newt interrupted him, raising his head but not meeting his eyes. “Thank you.”

Graves nodded. He gently squeezed Newt´s shoulder, then left for his own room. It was going to be a very lonely night.

***

Newt stayed for a whole week in New York. Every day he explored the city, trying to see what made people fall in love with it. He partially understood the charm New York had, but it would never be something for the Magizoologist. He needed wide planes with trees and creatures and nature in generell.  
One day he stumbled over and Appaloosa Puffskein breeder and he purchased a few of them, they were just too cute.

Every evening there would be a cooked meal on the table which lifted Percival´s mood (or it might as well be Newt´s presence). They never really touched again, except for a few accidental brushes of their hands, but it was enough to set off billywigs in Newt´s stomach.

 

(Percival gave Newt a stack of papers. “Happy belated wedding anniversary.”

“Excuse me?”

The Auror fondly rolled his eyes. “Those are the permits for your creatures and your wand.”)

 

They were sitting at the table, eating French onion soup, when Newt spoke up. “I´m leaving tomorrow.” 

Percival paused, spoon midway to his mouth. “You what?”

Newt pressed his lips together. “I´m going to travel to the west coast, looking for creatures, and then back here again. I don´t know for how long, though.”

“Okay.” The Auror put his spoon back down and gave Newt an appraising look. “I will see you off, then. Do you have everything you need?”

Newt raised his head, surprised. He´d expected more protest or some talking him out of this, not support. He smiled gratefully at his husband. “Yes, I have everything, thank you.” He hesitated. “Y-you don´t need to be late for work because of me.”

“Nonsense,” Percival said, “It´s no big deal. I do hope MACUSA will still be standing if I am gone for a few hours.” A pause. “Unless you don´t want me there.”

“No, I´d like some company.” Newt immediately said.

Percival smiled. “Excellent.”

***

They woke up early the next morning and had a nice breakfast. Afterwards they made sure that every creature in Newt´s case was still inside and not somewhere in Percival´s apartment. The Auror then accompanied the Magizoologist to the train station. A train would be leaving in twenty minutes and Newt with it. The mere thought put Graves into a bad mood.

“It was nice having you here.” Percival said softly, hands tucked in his coat pockets.

Newt was clutching the handle of his case with both hands and blushed. “I enjoyed it.” He murmured, not making eye contact. 

Percival chuckled. “I will miss the food.” There was an amused undertone in his voice.

Newt smiled. “Of course you will. You can´t cook.”

“Shut up.”

Both of them laughed, then grew serious. “Be safe.” Percival said; his look intense and saying so much more than his words.

“You, too.” Newt replied just as gravely. The older wizard might not be out in the field as often as he used to be, being Director of Magical Security, but he still went on high-profile or difficult cases – the ones where you were at greater risk of being injured.

The Auror smiled and gently touched his cheek. “Now go and enjoy your travels.” 

Newt gave him a shy grin, then turned around and entered the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. This is a slow progress, guys... 
> 
> Merry Christmas and a happy new year!:)


	7. The Dragon Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don´t, Newt.” Percival begged, scrambling for his wand and sending a patronus for help. “Please, darling, stay with me.”
> 
> The Magizoologist coughed and reached up to touch his husband´s cheek. His fingers left a smear of blood on the Auror´s face, making him look like some kind of warrior god. He was beautiful. Newt wanted to tell him that, but he only coughed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> First of all, I´m really sorry for not updating earlier, but I´m in the middle of exam time and really have a lot to learn. And I honestly don´t know if I can post another chapter until after my exams, which would be the middle of February.
> 
> Anyway, here´s the next chapter, and it kind of turned out different to how I planned it? Which seems to happen a lot to me...
> 
> Enjoy:)

Percival was in a bad mood. Newt had left four days ago, and he hadn´t had a home cooked meal since then, eating take-outs or something from the bakery instead (as he´d done before Newt had visited him, strange how fast one gets accustomed to having cooked meals). Plus, Percival missed Newt´s company and presence in his apartment, which had been oddly empty since he left. 

His bad mood has not gone unnoticed, both his parents and best friends had shot him pensive looks. They hadn´t called him out on it, though, luckily for them. Right now, Percival was sitting in his office, reading through some reports, marking errors and signing off the correct ones. The pile for reports he would have to hand back for editing contained eight files, the pile with signed files two. It was a clear sign that Percival should remind his Aurors what kind of standards he wanted.

Percival marked the fourteenth error in the current report and sighed to himself. His father had chosen the day Newt had left to announce that he would retire at the end of March, which would be in five days. Which meant another weekend spent in the office for Percival. Not that he minded, he did enjoy his work, but he would have loved to have a whole weekend for himself.

Percival marked another error before shaking his head. A quick glance told him that no one else but his second in command, Abraxas White, had written this report. Well, Abraxas would be a fine way to let off some steam, Percival mused. He quickly finished with the last two reports, then stood up and left his office, reports in his arms.

He stepped into the bullpen, immediately getting his Aurors´ undivided attention. “Mother, father, Winston and Clearwater, your reports were alright, good work. Fontaine, Carmichael, Lightwood, Linden, Akiyama, Villenneuve, Dunajski and Clearsky, correct yours, please, I want them on my desk in an hour, _faultless_ , if possible. You will re-write them and, if I find another error, get the next holiday shift. White, you come with me.”

“You know, it´s as if we´re back in school with you handing out reports like tests.” White muttered the moment they were out of sight and hearing range. “And where´s mine?”

Percival smirked. “Excellent question. I found fifteen mistakes on the first page, Abraxas, _fifteen_! You´re meant to be a role model for the Aurors, not a bad example. Which is why we will do some dueling. Congratulation, you volunteered yourself for being my partner today. And probably the next two days, too. Oh, and I want the report by tomorrow morning on my desk.”

“Percival!” White sputtered indignantly. “Have some mercy, please! And tomorrow´s Saturday.”

“It is.” Percival acknowledged. “But I have to work the whole weekend, so why not my insolent second in command as well?”

They reached the dueling halls. White pointed at Percival with his index finger. “You, my friend, are pure evil.”

The Director of Magical Security merely laughed, then pulled out his wand and bowed in a flourish movement. “Less whining, more action, Raxy.”

His response was a long-suffering sigh.

***

Newt traveled for five months through the south of the United States, then a few weeks up to Washington, and back to the east coast in three months. Christmas was only three weeks away and this time Newt wouldn´t let Percival off the hook. He would celebrate with the Scamanders – whether he wanted it or not.

He smiled at the doorman and confounded him again, then took the elevator up to the right floor (it was still strange and always would be, because he pushed the number _6_ , even though it was actually the fifth floor). It was so late in the evening that Newt was sure that Percival was already home, so he knocked at the door.

The door opened and Newt looked at Percival, blinking. The Auror frowned. “You´ve grown.”

Newt blushed and ducked his head. He was now a tiny bit taller than his husband. “It´s good to see you, too.” He murmured. 

Percival chuckled and stepped aside. “Come on in, you must be cold.” Newt entered the flat, which still looked as bare as the last time. But it smelled like Percival and was warm, more than enough to compensate the missing personal touch. “Are you hungry?”

Newt shook his head, so they sat down in two armchairs in front of the chimney, a glass of whisky in hand. Percival didn´t say anything, he just looked at him and took a sip of his drink. Never having been able to handle silences between himself and other humans, Newt blurted out, “You should come for Christmas.” A blush immediately spread over his cheeks and he lowered his head.

The Auror chuckled. “Alright. I´ll come.”

Newt´s head shot up and he stared at his husband, blinking. “That was easy.”

“I planned on coming anyway.” There was a sly grin on Percival´s face. “But enough of that. How was your journey?” 

They sat in front of the chimney for the rest of the evening Newt telling Percival everything he´s experienced while traveling through the United States. “How long will you stay?” Percival asked before they went to bed.

“Not too long, a few days.” Newt answered. “The ship back to England takes days and I want to be home before Christmas. There are things I have to do.”

The Auror nodded. “Alright.” He gave Newt a peck on his cheek. “Good night.”

The Magizoologist was frozen to the spot and stared as Percival´s door closed after him. He touched his cheek. “Good night.” He told the door.

***

Having Newt back at his apartment lifted Percival´s spirits. His cooking was a bonus, but not that important. He knew that people were giving him strange looks because of the smile on his face, but he couldn´t care less. Abraxas smiled knowingly and Helena winked when she saw him. Percival rolled his eyes at them.

His mother was waiting at his office door, a letter in her hand. “Percival! I just received this letter. It´s from Eleanor, she´s inviting us for Christmas. You will come this year.” It wasn´t a question.

This time he did _not_ roll his eyes, knowing that his mother would get upset about it. “Yes, mother.” He said, trying to get to his door.

Audrey stared at him. “Yes? That easy?”

“Why is that so hard to believe?” Percival muttered under his breath, then said louder, “Yes, I will come for Christmas this year. Now, can I please go into my office? The work doesn´t get done by itself.”

“What do you mean with ‘Why is this so hard to believe’? Who else asked you?”

“Mercy Lewis, mom, is this really necessary?” Her look was answer enough and Percival sighed deeply. “Newt asked me, alright? He´s currently in New York, but will leave in a few days. He wanted to make sure I´ll show up this year.”

Audrey raised a brow. “He just came here to make sure you´ll come by?” She asked skeptically.

“No, he –” Percival took a deep breath. “He was here in March, wanting to know why I didn´t come for Christmas last year. The he left to travel through the US and now showed up at my door to make sure that I will visit them for this Christmas. Now can I _please_ go into my office?”

“It´s good to know he won´t put up with everything you do.” She stepped aside. “And if I remember correctly, you worked less when he was around in March. He´s a good influence for you, honey.” She caressed his cheek just in time for two passing Aurors to see it.

“Merlin´s bloody nose.” Percival cursed, then sought refuge in his office.

***

Newt only stayed for five days before he left for England. The ship would leave at two o´clock pm, and Percival had taken the day off to accompany Newt to the harbour. It was a very sweet gesture, and if he was honest, Newt was glad for the company. 

It was an hour before the ship would leave when they arrived at the harbour, and Newt was at a loss of what to do. He could board the ship and wait there until they left, which would be an insult for Percival, probably, or he could wait here, but since they arrived here, the situation somehow turned awkward.

Newt tightened his hands on the grip and shuffled a bit, at a loss of what to do. They had just been having a pleasant conversation about runes and rune magic and their effectivity that had somehow stopped. A cold wind blew through the harbour, ruffling their hair. A strand fell out of Percival´s neat hair and Newt´s hand twitched to put it back to where it belonged.

“I know I said it the last time, too, but it was nice having you here.” Percival said quietly, for once being the one who was looking away. It was strange to see him acting shy.

Newt blushed and stepped closer. “I enjoy being with you.” He admitted.

Percival raised his head and smiled softly, his eyes incredibly fond. “You´re welcome here whenever you want. Just say the word.” 

Newt nodded and looked down, unable to hold that gaze, unwilling to identify what he was seeing. “Thank you.” He muttered. The ship called for final boarding and Newt looked up. He needed to leave.

“Be safe.” Percival said.

“I will.” Newt replied. “Promised.” The Auror nodded and tucked his hands into the pockets of his coat. Newt turned around and went to board the ship, but then he stopped and returned to where his husband was standing. Percival raised an eyebrow. The Magizoologist glanced at the muggles, then reached out to tuck the loose strand of hair back to where it belonged. “I know you´re planning to go to the office after I leave.” Newt murmured. “And I know how much you care about your appearance.”

“Do you?” Percival asked, and Newt looked up to meet his gaze. “Because if I cared that much about appearance, I wouldn´t do this.” He curled one hand around Newt´s neck and pulled him closer to ravish his mouth, leaving the young Brit breathless. “Now go, and fire-call me when you arrive.” 

Newt blushed deeply and nodded, then hurried up the ramp to get aboard the ship, overly aware of Percival´s eyes watching him. (He was lucky that there hadn´t been any muggle watching them, otherwise he probably would have ended up obliviating them.) 

The Magizoologist watched as New York´s shore line got smaller and smaller as the ship sailed further and further away from the coast. At the same time, Percival´s presence in his mind grew weaker and weaker, until he couldn´t tell in which direction his husband was, only that he was alive. And he felt the American´s reassuring magic interwoven with his, a presence that had helped him through tough times during his travels across the States.

***

Newt petted Suhaila before leaving her to her meal. She was the last creature to be fed tonight, and he had exactly one hour and twenty minutes to get ready. The Graves´ would be there by then for dinner, for which Newt really should be presentable. It would be the first time since the wedding that all of them would do something together and it somehow made him nervous.

Glancing around for a last time, Newt made sure that everything and everyone was accountable for and in their proper place. He should probably look for a permanent place for the creatures to stay should he be unable to release them, but for now his case had to suffice. His eyes stopped at the Bowtruckle tree and he suppressed a sigh. Pickett was nowhere to be seen, which meant only one thing –

Newt patted at his breast pocket, then reached inside and pulled out the small creature. “How many times have I told you that you should stay with the tree?” He asked, narrowing his eyes.

Pickett chirped and crossed his arms, starring back defiantly. 

“No, don´t start with that. And watch your language, please. I am in no way a suitable substitute for a tree. I´m _human_ , not made out of wood.”

Another chirp, accompanied by a glare.

“Oh, for Merlin´s sake! Alright, I´ll let you stay. But only for tonight! And behave yourself, please, Percival and his parents will be there…” Newt trailed off, then shook himself. There was nothing new about having dinner with his husband and his parents. But why did it feel so strange, though?

He let Pickett climb onto his shoulder, then left his case. He really needed to get ready. Newt took a quick shower after having persuaded the bowtruckle to stay in his room. Pickett had some serious attachment issues, Newt should really start to work through them with him. They had started in the United States when poachers separated them after having caught Newt trying to steal baby chupacabras. It had been Suhaila who saved him when the poachers opened his case, and the Magizoologist was ever so grateful for her help.

The young wizard was drying his hair with a towel, when he caught sight of his body in the mirror. He nearly dropped the towel in shock. He´d been hurt quite a few times during his travels, and most of the times he had to postpone healing himself in order to help whatever creature he´d stumbled upon, but he´d never thought that it had gotten this bad. Newt raised a hand to trace a scar right beneath his left collar bone. This one he´d obtained after trying to rescue Suhaila. He still remembered how the poachers nearly got a hold on him.

His gaze was caught by another scar across his stomach and he grimaced. That was the one he got from when he saved the chupacabras. It was quite a nasty thing and still in the healing process. Newt swallowed heavily. Nobody would think it beautiful, on the contrary. The young wizard traced it and clenched his teeth at the lingering pain. If even Newt hated it, then there was no hope that Percival would think it anything but ugly.

Sighing, Newt dried himself before wrapping the towel around his waist and went to his bedroom. It didn´t matter, anyway. Dressing didn´t take too long, his mother had chosen what he had to wear (she´d chosen all of their outfits and Newt, Theseus and their father hadn´t dared to object). He gently placed Pickett in the breast pocket of his dress vest and looked into the mirror for a last time. Yes, he was perfectly presentable.

There was a sharp knock on his door and Newt flinched, not having expected it. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he called out to whoever was standing on the other side. “Yes?”

The door opened and Theseus stepped inside. The Auror was looking very smart in his own blue three-piece suit. “You´d guess we´re having complete strangers for a business dinner the way we´re dressed.” Theseus complained. “I don´t get why Mum insists on all of this.” He sighed and looked Newt over. “You´re looking nice.”

“Thank you.” Newt mumbled.

Theseus hummed. “Mum told me to tell you to come down. Everything´s ready and they should be here any moment.” 

The doorbell chimed as if to confirm the elder Scamander brother´s words. Newt suddenly started to feel nervous.

“Well, we shouldn´t keep the in-laws waiting, should we?” Theseus asked and motioned for Newt to exit his room. “After you, little brother.”

Newt wordlessly walked by his brother and together they walked down the stairs. They could already hear the Graves´ and their parents exchanging pleasantries, then they came in sight. Audrey had aged well, her dark hair streaked with grey, but in a very elegant way. Her face had many laughter lines, but it looked good on her. Floyd was already completely grey, but his laughter lines and charisma made him seem younger.

Percival was the first one to notice them, probably because of the connection he and Newt shared, and the small sensation in the back of their heads that let them know if the other was close or not. Newt was sure that he would be able to recognise Percival even in disguise because of their bond.

“Newt, Thess, it´s good to see you.” The Director of Magical Security said with a warm smile. 

Newt smiled at him, his cheeks heating up a bit. But before he could do anything, Theseus threw himself at the American, making the latter stagger. “Perce! I missed you, mate! When did I see you last? Two years ago? Don´t do this again, don´t do this to me!”

Percival´s gobsmacked face made Newt giggle. “Get off me, Scamander.” The Auror growled, but Theseus only tightened his grip. 

“Theseus is a hugger.” Newt stage whispered. His husband shot him a long-suffering look, but Newt only gave him a cheeky grin and went to greet his parents-in-law. “Audrey, Floyd, it´s good to see you again.”

***

Dinner was a nice affair, polite conversation filling the air. They talked about Floyd´s retirement, Priamos´ struggle with one particular bounty hunter that hated his guts, Audrey´s plans about working for at least other six years and Eleanor´s newest Hippogriff. Theseus spoke of one of his cases involving a love potion making the drinker fall in love with centaurs or merpeople. Percival in return told them about his never-ending struggles with trafficking rings.

Newt remained silent, fully aware that no one except Percival and his brother would want to hear about what he had experienced, and that he couldn´t tell them the whole truth about what had happened. Instead he enjoyed the food and listened to what his family recounted.

A sudden movement in the corner of his eye caught Newt´s attention and his head shot up. He frantically looked around the room and felt the blood draining from his face. Audrey was missing her two earrings, Percival his pocket watch, Theseus his tie pin and Eleanor her bracelet. 

There was only one culprit who could have done that, and Newt wondered how the small creature had been able to escape his case. He finally caught sight of her, sitting on the arm of Floyd´s chair, a tiny paw reaching for shiny gemmed cufflinks. The niffler caught Newt´s eyes and froze on its spot, a challenging expression taking over its face.

“Oh no, you don´t!” Newt exclaimed. Floyd, who had been reaching for the bread, paused in his motion, looking questioning at his son-in-law. But Newt wasn´t paying him any attention. “Don´t even think about it.” He warned the creature. “It doesn´t belong to you.”

“Newt?” Eleanor asked, concerned and baffled. Newt looked up to find that every present person was staring at him, bemused, and that no one had spotted the small thief.

“Ah.” Newt made, blushing furiously. “Terribly sorry. It appeared that I lost a creature…” He trailed off and looked back to where the niffler was, just in time to see her steal the cufflink. “Oh, for Merlin´s sake!” He apparated to the other side of the table, trying to grab her, but she jumped onto the table, escaping his grip.

Audrey gave a frightened scream when she saw the black creature, weaving through the dishes. At least she didn´t walk _through_ them. Newt pulled out his wand, pointing it at the niffler. “ _Accio niffler!_ ” He chanted. At first, it looked like he succeeded, but the creature caught sight of something sparkling, grabbed the back of Floyd´s chair and swung herself into a different direction.

“Oh, come on!” Newt complained, and took off to chase after it, out of the room. The niffler was picking galleons from a bowl on a commode in the entrance hall. Newt stopped and tilted his head, a reproachful look on his face. Then, with a movement as fast as lightning, he cast a sticking charm on the bowl. The niffler squawked indignantly and fidgeted as the Magizoologist approached, trying to escape.

“No, you don´t.” Newt murmured and took hold of her. “How many times do I have to tell you not to steal from people?” He made sure that he had a secure grip on the creature, then returned to the dining room.

“Newt!” Priamos said sharply. “I understand that you care about your creatures, but don´t you think that they are to stay away from the dining table?” 

Newt glanced his father and parents-in-law, then chanced a look at Percival and his brother. His husband had a carefully blank mask on his face, while Theseus´ eyes shone with curiosity.

“I´m terribly sorry for the inconvenience.” Newt murmured, his cheeks burning with humiliation. Then he turned the niffler upside-down, shaking her. Someone made a choking sound, but Newt ignored them. Jewellery and galleons started to fall to the table, some of which Newt was very sure none of them owned. “How many times.” Newt reprimanded her, giving her another shake. “Do I need to tell you.” When nothing else fell down, he gripped both of her feet with one hand, while tickling her with the other one. “ _Paws off what does not belong to you?_ ”

The niffler made another protesting sound as the last of her treasure landed on the small pile of jewellery. Newt stared at it, half horrified, half impressed at what she had been able to gather. He turned accusing eyes to the small creature, but she ignored him as she did her best impression of sulking.

“Newt?” The Magizoologist looked up at Percival´s voice. His husband had raised his brows, brown eyes shining with fond amusement. “Care to explain?”

“Uhm.” Newt made, glancing at his brother before settling his eyes on Percival´s tie. “Uh, this is a niffler. They – they like shiny things and, uh, collect them. They don´t mean any harm.” He hurriedly added, which earned him a twitch of Percival´s lips. “I, well, I noticed that you were missing some of your jewellery, and, ah, saw her trying to steal Floyd´s cufflinks…”

Newt trailed off and sifted through the pile, fishing out the stolen gemmed cufflink. He gently placed in on the table. “There should be the rest of your jewellery, too, and probably more…” Newt didn´t meet their eyes. “I should probably take her back to my case.” And with those words, the fled the room.

As if understanding that Newt was in a sombre mood, the niffler remained quiet. She didn´t even complain when he put her into her burrow. Newt breathed deeply and turned around. He had seen the reproach on both his parents´ and parents-in-law´s eyes. It had been clear before that the four of them were not happy with Newt´s choice of career, and him releasing – however unintentional – a creature during dinner, well, it definitely did not help his cause.

Newt sighed and slid down on the wall of the shed, sitting in the grass. Maybe he should just leave. His head shot up as he felt the presence in the back of his head getting stronger, indicating that Percival was approaching. Newt nervously rose to his feet, glancing one last time at the vast space of his case, before leaving it through his shed.

He just opened the lid to step out, when his bedroom door opened and Percival entered. His gaze immediately found him and he held out his hand to help Newt get out.

“Thanks.” Newt murmured, not daring to meet his eyes.

Two fingers were placed beneath his chin and lifted his head, forcing him to meet warm, dark eyes. “Don´t.” Percival said softly. “Don´t draw back. Not with me.”

Newt bit his lower lip and ducked his head, then looked up again into his husband´s sincere gaze. “Okay.” He said.

“Okay.” Percival repeated with a smile. He raised a hand to cup Newt´s cheek, caressing his cheekbone with his thumb. “I know that your parents – and mine, that is – are unhappy with you being a Magizoologist, but I don´t care, alright? That you´re happy is the only important thing for me, and I know that your creatures make you happy, and that´s what matters.” He tilted his head. “Understood?”

Newt smiled shyly. Warmth was spreading through his body after finally hearing a reassurance he hadn´t known he had needed. “Yes.” He whispered, suddenly fully aware of how close he and Percival were standing. His gaze involuntarily fell onto the Auror´s lips, before darting up again, heat slowly spreading on his cheeks.

“Good.” Percival breathed. The leaned in, gently brushing his lips against Newt´s before pulling back. “Alright?” He asked. “Ready to go back?”

Newt was torn between wanting to kiss Percival again and knowing that he should return to dinner for a moment, before manners and his education kicked in and he sighed. “Ready as I´ll ever be.” He said.

(That Christmas, he gifted Percival with a pair of scorpion collar pins he´d purchased while dropping off the chupacabras in Mexico.)

***

Christmas was one of the last happy days before the British Wizard Community joined the war. Theseus went, too, eager to prove himself as recently promoted Senior Auror. He wrote letters as often as he could, and in one of them he mentioned the Dragon Squad. There really wasn´t any doubt in Newt´s mind about what he had to do.

Percival came to Britain for their second wedding anniversary, but Newt was absent minded. Everything has already been arranged, but he wasn´t sure how his family would react to this. And Newt didn´t want to worry his parents, and Theseus. Merlin, Theseus! What would his brother do if he found out what Newt was planning? And –

“Newt? Are you alright?”

Percival´s question startled him out of his thoughts and he looked up, apologetic. Dark worried eyes were watching him. Newt looked down again. There were having dinner at the cottage where they´ve spent their wedding night, but the Magizoologist was just too caught up in his musings to be of any decent company.

“I´m sorry.” He said.

A sigh. “What is bothering you? You know you can talk to me.” Percival said quietly and put down his cutlery.

“I want to join the war.” Newt admitted quietly. “There is a Dragon Squad and I have already enrolled, but I haven´t told anyone yet.” He looked up to Percival´s emotionless face. “I have to go next week.”

“You are going to join the war.” Percival repeated. He sighed again and shook his head. “I don´t like it. No, let me speak.” He held up a hand and Newt swallowed his protests. “I will not stop you, but while I supported you with your choice of profession, I cannot do this now.” He sighed heavily. “Just… promise me to be careful?”

Newt smiled shyly. “I will.”

***

They went to the living room and sat down on the couch, each with a glass whisky in hand. It somehow had turned into their routine, to have a quiet evening on the sofa, enjoying each other´s presence. Percival was reading a book about laws throughout the world, while Newt was scribbling about and sketching thestrals.

The American let his gaze wander over to where his young husband was sitting on the ground, head and shoulders bowed over the low table. His cheeks were flushed and the light of the fire burning in the fire place cast a soft light on his face. Percival´s breath caught at the sight, and his heart clenched painfully.

Once he had cursed his fate, wondering how it could have bound him to a child. Now, he didn´t know if he should be thankful or not. On one hand, he was glad that he was the one Newt belonged to, on the other hand he wanted Newt to be able to choose for himself. To be free. He sighed deeply and closed the book, startling Newt out of his work.

Blue eyes gazed up at him through lowered lashes and Percival found himself captivated by that look. He mentally shook his head to clear it, then smiled at Newt. “I whish I could stay longer, but I have to go.”

Newt nodded and rose to his feet. “Alright.” He gathered his notes and gave Percival a lopsided grin, that made his heart skip a beat. One of his suspenders was at the verge of slipping off his shoulder and his shirt was partly untucked.

Percival breathed deeply, then stood up and approached his husband. Newt tilted his head questioningly as the Auror took his notes, and with a wave of his hand put them neatly on the table. Then he straightened the suspender and tucked in the shirt. Newt´s breath caught, but Percival paid him no attention.

He looked up and smiled slightly at the beautiful blush on freckled cheeks, then gently brushed then with his lips. “Be safe.” He whispered. Without waiting for an answer, he disapparated to London.

***

Newt should have reported to one Harrison Thrawn, but before he got there, his gaze fell upon a beautiful Ukrainian Ironbelly. She was magnificent, grey scales gleaming in the sunlight, red eyes glaring fiercely. Newt stopped in his tracks, dazed. He´s always dreamt of working with dragons, and to see one now…

But there was something wrong with this picture. The dragon was in distress, which was very obvious for Newt. Six wizards and witches were standing around her, shooting stunning spell after stunning spell at her. The Ironbelly roared, wings flaring widely. She was about to spit fire. Newt didn´t even think about the next steps.

“Stop!” He screamed on top of his lungs. “Stop! You´re hurting her!”

Maybe it was because of his words, maybe because they were startled, but all six wizards and witches sopped what they did.

“Who the hell are you?” Someone asked, but Newt ignored them, eyes focused on the dragon while he slowly placed his case on the ground.

“Hello, sweetie.” Newt whispered, his body language unthreatening and gaze lowered. “It´s alright, nobody will hurt you.” He stayed where he was, his first task being calming down the giant lizard. It worked; the Ironbelly visibly calmed down. Her body language was still tense, though, which meant that any misstep would cause her to lash out.

Newt raised one hand, slowly, carefully, for the dragon to scent. “That´s it, beautiful.” She perked up, and Newt chuckled. “Oh, you like that? Being complimented? Well, you have every reason to be complimented. You are very beautiful, darling.” Her snout crept closer, obviously scenting him. “That´s it. You´re doing very well, sweetie. Come on, just a bit closer.” 

She finally touched her snout to his hand and Newt suppressed any of his body reactions. He stayed very still, letting her scent him up. Finally, her tongue grazed his face and he looked up. The corners of his lips twitched up, but he was careful not to show any teeth.

“Hello, darling.” Newt whispered. He slowly lifted his arm to caress her snout. “Do you have a name? No? Well, that can´t be right. Everyone has a name. Let´s give you one, shall we?” Newt tilted his head. “How about Katinka? A beautiful name for a beautiful Lady.” She nudged him and Newt giggled. “Alright, Katinka it is.”

Katinka pushed the side of her head against his hand and Newt scratched her, eliciting a low rumbling. Newt stared at her. Was she _purring_? 

“What in Merlin´s name is going on?” A voice called out.

Katinka´s head immediately shot up, growling threatening. “Calm down, darling.” Newt murmured in a soft voice, trying to get her attention. It worked wonderfully and Newt couldn´t help but smile. “Just focus on me. Nobody will hurt you.” Without turning, Newt addressed the wizards behind him. “Where do you want her?”

There was startled silence and Newt wanted to urge them to talk (he was still fairly unexperienced with dragons, seeing that he only worked with Norwegian Ridgebacks before, and he didn´t know how he would have her attention; it might be that she was listening to him because he was new), but if he changed the tone of his voice or turned around, she might react unpleasantly.

“Uhm, to that enclosure over there, behind the small forest. It´s easy to spot.” The last voice responded.

Newt nodded, then touched Katinka´s strong neck. “Come on, follow me. Let´s get you back where you are supposed to be, alright?” She followed him like a duckling its mother. It was a matter of mere minutes until she was safely in her enclosure. Newt patted her one last time, before he turned around to face the wizards and witches. “Uh, hello.”

“Who are you?” A man asked. He was tall, brown haired and his skin was tanned, probably from working outside all the time. Two grey eyes bored into Newt´s blue ones and Newt averted his gaze, focusing it on the wizard´s collar.

“Uhm, I´m Newt. Newt Scamander.”

“ _You_ are Newt Scamander?” The Magizoologist glanced up at the tone, before looking down again.

“Yes?” 

“Theseus Scamander´s little brother? I kind of expected… I don´t know. And aren´t you a bit young to join the war?”

Newt pressed his lips together. _Theseus´ little brother_. Was that all he was now? And even though he was young, age had nothing to do with his skills or being able to join the war. “I didn´t see you being able to work with Katinka.”

The man frowned. “Katinka?” Newt pointed at the Ironbelly. The man chuckled. “True, true. Well, Newt Scamander, I´m Harrison Thrawn. Welcome to the Dragon Squad.” He held out his hand.

Newt stared at it, then reached out to take it.

***

The Dragon Squad was made up of eight wizards and five witches, including Newt, and five dragons. At first, they wanted to teach Newt combat magic and duelling, but they soon realised that Newt was better than them in that particular branch of magic. And not only in that aspect, but also in the dragon-handling-aspect.

Newt was the only one able to control them – or he was the only one they would listen to, as he phrased it. It was a sight to behold when they were in battle. The enemy would think it was an easy fight when they saw Newt´s tall, lanky figure standing before them with hunched shoulders and not meeting their eyes. But their opinion would change when Newt opens his mouth, roaring loudly, calling forth the dragons. 

One dragon was especially taken with Newt, and that was Katinka. She acted like n overexcited puppy around him, doing her best to please him. When they were in battle, she would bend down and make him sit on her strong neck. Carrying him around and protecting him.

They only problem was, that the moment Newt was out of sight, the dragons would immediately try to eat the other wizards and witches.

In their free time between the fights, the Dragon Squad would sit together, usually around a campfire, and talk and joke with each other. Newt was closest with two witches, Samantha Blackwoods and Gwendolyn Rivers, and a wizard, Johnny Jones.

One autumn evening, the four of them were sitting around a campfire with the rest of the Squad, when Gwendolyn was getting teased about making her poor husband suffer, because she was at the eastern front of the war.

“A bloke needs his girl.” Perry declared, taking a long drink of his whisky. “Otherwise he can´t be satisfied, if ya know what I mean.” He winked at Ophelia, another witch in the Squad.

“Well, it depends if you like girls or not.” Gwendolyn replied. “Boss over there wouldn´t want a girl to warm his bed.” She nodded at Harrison, who merely shrugged and sipped at his vodka.

“Topic, mates, we´ve got a kid in our midst.” Ophelia warned with a laugh.

“Can´t deny it.” Harrison replied to Gwendolyn´s statement and eyes fell on Newt. “We know that eight of us are married, two are single and Jones has a girlfriend, but what about you, Scamander? Are you keeping girl waiting back home?”

“Uhm.” Newt didn´t know how to respond or react. Stupidly, he hadn´t considered that anyone would ask him about his martial status, and thus never thought about what to reply. “Uhm, no.” He finally said. “There is no girl.” He blushed deeply and ducked his head. Percival definitely wasn´t a girl. His blush deepened and Newt hoped that the darkness would cover his flushed cheeks, but luck was not on his side.

“Really? They why so hot and bothered, Scamander?” Zacharias, yet another member of the Squad asked. 

Newt felt the heat in his cheeks intensify and looked at the flames. “Well, there is no girl, uhm, but I do have someone.”

“A boyfriend, then?” Samantha asked.

Newt shook his head, then looked up to meat each of their eyes. “I have a husband.”

“What?!” Several of them exclaimed; Perry choked on his whisky. 

“But, but you´re like… what, eighteen?” Jones protested.

“Nineteen.” Newt corrected.

“Same thing!” Gwendolyn exclaimed. “Why would you marry so young?”

Newt shrugged. “There won´t be anybody else.” He murmured. They didn´t need to know that he meant it in the literal sense.

“You´re still young, Newt.” Harrison said. “You don´t know what love is.”

Newt lowered his head. “Maybe.” He said. “But it doesn´t change things. Percival is the only one for me, I know that.” He turned silent, gaze unfocused. Percival was the only one for him, whether he wanted it or not. But Newt wasn´t unhappy. He liked Percival, the strong tough and cold Auror with the soft heart that only few, privileged persons were allowed to see. No, Newt definitely wasn´t unhappy.

“Percival? That´s his name?” Ophelia asked.

Newt´s gaze snapped up to meet her eyes, and he smiled. “Yes. His name is Percival.”

“Tell us more about him.” Caroline, the fourth and last witch, commanded. 

Everyone was looking expectantly at him, and Newt blushed again. He looked at the flames, briefly thinking about what to say, then started to speak. “Well, you already know his name. He is very powerful concerning his magical skill. He is capable of wandless magic, you know? It´s very impressive when you see it. He is an Auror with a very strong sense of justice and very law-abiding; I nearly gave him a heart-attack when he learned that I came to visit him without the proper permissions.” Newt´s hand came down to rest on top of his case.

“Permissions?” Zacharias asked. “Where does he live that you would need permissions?”

“In the United States.” Newt replied.

“Now wait a minute.” Johnny said. “Not only are you nineteen and married, your husband is also an Auror at MACUSA?”

“Yes?” Newt replied, puzzled. 

“How much older than you is he?” Johnny´s voice was coloured with disbelieve.

Newt grimaced. “Ah. Uhm, quite a bit older.”

“How much?” Gwendolyn asked, her voice soft.

Newt glanced at her, then shook his head. “It doesn´t matter.” He stood up. “It´s quite late, I should probably go to sleep. Good night.”

“Good night.” Everyone mumbled. 

Newt wasn´t quite out of earshot, when he heard Zacharias say, “How old must that bloke be that he wouldn´t tell us their age difference?”

“I don´t know…” Ophelia replied. A pause. “Do you think he was forced into this?”

“Perhaps.” Harrison said. “Maybe that´s why…” 

Newt was now to far away to hear what they were saying, and he honestly didn´t want to know more. Couldn´t they just let it be? He looked up into the star-spangled night, wondering what Theseus and his parents were doing; wondering if Percival was already thinking about going home. Probably not, knowing his working habits.

They didn´t see each other on Christmas 1916, or Newt´s twentieth birthday, or their third wedding anniversary. They did see each other, however, on the battlefield at the end of November 1917, under very unpleasing circumstances.

They had just had a fierce battle that they fought hard to win, even with the advantage of having five dragons. Problems had occurred when Newt had been caught in the middle of a muggle fight, struggling to find cover without revealing wizardkind. He did his best to dodge bullets and sprinting away of the fight, wondering how he ended up between the two muggle fronts.

But as soon as he returned to the magical side of the war, Newt was able to gain them upper hand with the help of the dragons. He helped bring in four of the dragons, then revisited the battlefield with Katinka at his side. The rest of the Dragon Squad was writing reports and kindly offered to write Newt´s, too, if he stayed behind to make a few, lasts checks. Newt had been more than happy to accept.

So here he was, eyes wandering over the sight of destruction and death that he had played a big role in achieving. He sometimes wondered if all this fighting was really worth its price. Today they had aided one of their allies, who had been very outnumbered and at the verge of surrendering. This battle had taken place close to their base and was quite a bit away from the Dragon Squad´s one.

Katinka nudged Newt, rumbling quietly.

Newt nodded. “It´s over.” He said, caressing Katinka´s snout. “We–”

He blinked. Touched a hand to his stomach and brought it up. It was full of blood. “Bugger.” He grimaced and suppressed a groan. Now that the battle was over, now that the adrenalin was gone, the pain of a wound he had not been aware he had and the blood loss were becoming noticeable. 

The pain that had been absent came with full force as he paid it attention and he fell to his knees, clutching his belly. The dragon accompanying him roared with concern and anger and Newt smiled at her. “It´s alright, sweetie.” He whispered. “It´s going to be alright.” He whimpered as another, stronger wave of pain hit him and doubled over. He must have been injured when he had tried to escape the muggles and their bullets.

Katinka nudged him with her snout, whining miserably. 

“I´m fine.” Newt ground out, winding his arms around himself and putting pressure on his wound in a desperate attempt to lessen the pain. “Just… go. Get help, please. Please…”

Katinka puffed some air over his face, then spread her wings and rose into the sky. Newt knew how powerful and awe-inspiring she must be looking, her gleaming grey scales reflecting the sunlight and carrying her higher and higher with strong beats. He wished he could watch her, but right now he wasn´t capable of doing anything but suppressing the moans and screams threatening to leave his lips.

Newt wished he could say that he was being brave. That he knew he did everything he could have done. That his life had meant something and he could move forward with no regrets. But he couldn´t. There was still so much to be done, so many creatures to be rescued. And his parents and Theseus! What would they say if he was to die on this field of battle?

And Percival. Oh, dear Merlin. Percival. His loving husband, who was denying himself what he wanted, only because he once promised Newt. Yes, the Magizoologist knew that the Auror was in love with him. He wasn´t, though. In love with Percival. Yes, he really, really liked him, and maybe had a crush on him, but love? No, not yet. Someday, yes, Newt was sure he would love his husband, but not yet. Not quite. Nearly. 

He really wished he did, though. Love Percival. Yes…

Another wave of pain hit him and Newt whimpered, falling over onto his back. He could hear himself panting, but it was somehow muted. The pain was getting lighter, too. Plus, there was this pull in the back of his mind… Strange, really. And why was he hearing his blood swooshing in his ears…? 

A dark spot was moving in the corner of his eyes and getting bigger and bigger, until he recognised her. It was Katinka. And she was carrying someone on her back. Newt squinted his eyes. He couldn´t believe it. It couldn´t –

“Newt!” He heard his familiar voice, panic clear. It was the most beautiful thing he´s ever heard.

“Percival.” He breathed, smiling. His knight in shining armour on, well, a grey dragon. Good enough for Newt. A dragon was better than a white horse, anyway.

Percival ran over to where Newt was now lying, immediately pressing his hands to the wound. 

“Don´t, Newt.” Percival begged, scrambling for his wand and sending a patronus for help. “Please, darling, stay with me.”

The Magizoologist coughed and reached up to touch his husband´s cheek. His fingers left a smear of blood on the Auror´s face, making him look like some kind of warrior god. He was beautiful. Newt wanted to tell him that, but he only coughed again. Everything was starting to turn fuzzy, probably because of the blood loss. His eye lids were getting heavy. What if he just closed them…?

“No!” Newt blinked and opened his eyes again. “No, don´t close your eyes. Stay awake, stay with me, darling. _Please._ ” Percival´s desperate pleading turned into a buzzing sound and he didn´t have the force anymore to hold up his hand. So he let it fall. His eyes were locked on dark ones filled with pain, probably because of Newt. He didn´t want to be the cause of it, but there was nothing he could do. He coughed again, weakly, feeling his eyes drop. He was so, so tired…

He thought he heard his brother´s horrified voice before everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this... 
> 
> But I still hope you liked it!


	8. Death of a Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus´ eyes darkened and he bolted out of his chair and the ward, his mind focused on a single thought: _Find Percival Graves and gut that worthless traitor for not telling him about this_. Oh, Graves was about to get cursed into oblivion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay, but, uff, I had so much to do. And I didn't want to give you a bad chapter... This isn't the best one, either, but I didn't want to make you wait any longer. 
> 
> And thank you so much for your sweet comments! Every single one made my day lighter while drowning in information;) I'm sorry for not answering them yet, and I hope I'll find time to do it soon...  
> Anyways, here's the next chaper, I hope you enjoy it!:)

_July 11, 1917 – MACUSA HQ_

 

Percival watched his Aurors duel, dark eyes not missing even the smallest mistake. He assesses their style, their tactics, their usage of other methods except for their wand. His mind was already listing a number of possible candidates he could take with him to the war.

The Director of Magical Security pressed his lips together before composing himself. He did not like the idea of participating in the war. Yes, he was an Auror, and yes, he had seen violence and fights and death, but a war was very different to catching Dark Wizards or other criminals in secluded back roads. But the President had informed him that Percival and ten of his Aurors would lead the wizards willing to fight in the war on the other side of the ocean. 

He hadn´t told them yet, but he would have to, sooner rather than later. Percival watched them duel a bit longer and fought the urge to run a hand through his hair. Therein was the problem: his Aurors were used to duels, not battle fields, and it was clearly reflected in their fighting style. 

A moment later, Percival tipped his wand against his throat and spoke up. “Okay, enough!” The duels immediately stopped and the Director ended the _Sonorus_ -charm. “Thank you. You may continue your duels if you wish to, as long as your reports are on my desk in time. You´ll have a paper about what you should change by tomorrow.” Percival gave them a once over, then turned on his heels and left. He had work to do.

A floor down from the Dueling Halls, Abraxas caught up with him. “What´s up?” He asked. “You´re pretty keyed up.”

Percival grimaced. “Thomson wants me to select ten Aurors to accompany me oversea.” Abraxas raised his brows, and the Director added, “To join the war.” 

“Ah.” The second in command pursed his lips. “That´d explain it. You care too much for them and are afraid that someone will die. You know, they are far better equipped to deal with this than you may think. And considerably more than those civilians you´ll take with you.”

Percival had not thought about it that way, but still… 

“Stop it, Percy. It´ll be fine.” Abraxas patted his shoulder and the Director growled at the touch. “Alright, alright, no touching!” Abraxas chuckled, then nodded his head and left for his desk.

Percival allowed himself a small smile as he looked to where his friend had disappeared, then entered his own office. Sitting down on his chair, he waved a hand for paper and pen and started to write down every positive and negative detail he´d noticed about every single Auror. In the end, he´d finished not only the comments he´d promised his subordinates, he had also had time to evaluate who had the qualities to accompany him. The American looked at the list and nodded to himself. Maybe Abraxas was right.

Another thought occurred to him, a thought that he wondered why it hadn´t crossed his mind earlier. Would he see Newt out there? A part of him dearly wished that it would happen, they hadn´t seen each other for over a year now. The other part wished they wouldn´t, because he could not promise that he would behave himself…

Percival sighed. He would deal with that should the situation come to pass.

***

Percival and Theseus clasped their arms. “It´s good to see you.” The American said.

“You, too, mate.” Theseus replied grimly. “We´re in real need of support.”

After two months fighting in the war, the American’s were ordered to help a British outpost. Percvial had to admit that it was a pleasant surprise to find Theseus there. They met up with the military authority of this camp, discussing plans of attack and defense. For a few weeks, they were able to hold their ground, but then enemy activity increased and they were rapidly losing ground. It escalated, until they were standing on a battlefield, with no where safe to go.

They were vastly outnumbered, and their people were rapidly falling back – or dying. Percival and Theseus were standing back to back, desperately trying to gain ground or time for their own to escape. But the outlook was grave and not in their favor.

And then there were these _blasted_ dragons attacking anything on two feet that wasn´t fast enough to escape. How _did_ they even appear on their battle field? One of the dragons suddenly landed in front of his, roaring loudly. Then it stopped and snuffled. Both Theseus and Percival were frozen to the spot, not daring to move in the face of an Ironbelly. The dragon leaned closer, sniffing at the Director, then whined softly and nuzzled his chest.

To say that Percival was flabbergasted would have been a big understatement. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, but the next moment the dragon was already gone. 

“Merlin’s balls! What was that?” Theseus asked.

“I have no idea.” Percival replied. They didn’t have any time to contemplate this strange situation, though, as they were already under attack, again. It really seemed that they were about to lose, when the dragons concentrated their attacks on the enemy. Something or someone had started to control them. And Percival had an inkling who it was, but he never actually set eyes on familiar red hair.

In the end, surprisingly, they won this battle, thanks to – again, surprisingly – the dragons. They returned to camp after having surveyed the battlefield quickly, leaving the details to the Dragon Squad. 

The first thing Percival did, was to check his own people. In the curse of the war, he had lost two Aurors and seventy-three wizards and witches under his command. It was a blow to his face, but he knew that they had done everything to ensure everyone’s safety (as far as anyone would be safe in a warzone). It still felt like failure every time a death was reported.

It couldn’t have been even half an hour after the battle, when a shadow darkened the camp. Screams where heard and Percival looked up, shocked as he recognized the dragon from the battlefield. Well, maybe it was a different one, but as it headed for him. It roared loudly. Distressed, Percival thought, but he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t Newt.

The dragon nudged the American, then lowered its head so that its neck was next to Percival. The Director stared at the beast, not knowing what he was supposed to do. The dragon growled and inched closer, until it was touching Percival’s legs. 

“Do you want me to climb on your neck?” Percival asked. The dragon growled again. Percival felt helpless. He just didn’t know what to do. So he followed his hunch, climbing onto the dragon. He barely had time to find something to hold onto, when the dragon took off. When it landed again, Percival had never imagined to find what he found.

***

Watching helplessly how Newt bled out in front of his eyes was one of the worst experiences Percival ever had. And while he knew a lot about healing magic, his brain chose this moment to black out. He couldn´t remember even the simplest spell as he desperately pressed his hand on Newt´s wound. The healing magic he was sending through his husband´s body was instinctual magic, magic he hadn´t done since he became an Auror – but he had no way to compensate the blood loss.

“Newt!” He heard a horrified voice cry out and he looked up to see several wizards coming, Theseus on the front. His blue eyes swept around, taking in the battle field and his brother´s still and bloody form. A healer immediately knelt down and started to heal the Magizoologist. 

“Someone bring me a blood replenishing potion!” She ordered.

Warm hands took hold of Percival´s shoulder and tried to lead him away, but Percival shook it off. He couldn´t leave Newt, he _needed_ to stay. 

“Percival, come on.” A voice inquired, but the Director shook his head. He couldn´t leave. His hands were the only thing keeping pressure on the wound.

“Damn it, Graves, get a grip on yourself!” But the American still didn´t move. Two hands wrenched him away, despite his protests, and dragged him to somewhere, where he couldn´t see Newt still form anymore.

“No, I need to go back, let me go–” The slap across his cheek startled him into silence.

“Calm down, Perce, you´re not accomplishing anything.” The voice growled, annoyed and sharp, but it was the stinging pain of his cheek that enabled him to regain some control over himself.

Percival inhaled deeply and glanced at Theseus. “I´m sorry.” He murmured.

The British Auror shook his head. “No, you´re not. But it´s alright. You´re worried ´bout Newt. I´m worried, too. Here.” He waved his wand and cleaned the American. 

“Thank you.” Percival murmured. He ran a hand through his hair, while his eyes involuntarily glanced back to where he knew that Newt was still lying on the ground. Fear was having a hold on his insides, making him unable to having any coherent thoughts. Or useful, that was. 

There was a tense silence between then, until Theseus blurted out, “You love him, don´t you?”

Percival´s head snapped up, once again startled. Though this question had an even better effect that the slap. “What?” He asked nervously.

Theseus´ blue eyes narrowed. “I´m right, aren´t I?”

The Director sighed and looked down. There was no point denying it. “It´s pathetic, right?” He asked and chuckled self-deprecating. “A thirty-six year old man, in love with his twenty year old husband, but he doesn´t know if his feelings are reciprocated.” Mercy Lewis, he really was pathetic.

Theseus gave him a pitying smile. “It kind of is. But, at least I know that my little brother is in good hands. And who knows? Maybe he´ll love you back. Don´t people do that? Marry and learn to love each other?”

Percival couldn´t help the sarcastic snort escaping his lips. “In fairytales, maybe.” 

***

Theseus stared at his brother´s still and milky white form. Newt looked very strange. Not that he was usually very tanned, Merlin, no! But he did have a healthy skin colour, and never had Theseus thought that his brother´s red hair was _too red_. But now it was, a stark contrast to the white all around him.

_He will survive, no point dwelling on useless thoughts._

If that only were so easy. The Auror moved from his spot at the entrance of the medical field camp to the chair next to his brother´s bed. It seems that Newt had had other visitors, but it didn´t surprise the older Scamander – Percival _was_ here, and the American had made it clear that he loved his husband.

Theseus couldn´t help but grimace. Sure, he approved of the two of them, very much so, and he wished from his whole heart that they would find their happiness eventually, but everything had been so much easier to accept when there hadn´t been any feelings involved.

The Brit couldn´t help another grimace. Merlin, his thoughts were stupid. He reached out to gently brush the fringe out of Newt´s eyes. Of all the places in the world he had not expected his little brother to be in the war. How had this happened? Why hadn´t he been notified? Thinking of that – Percival had not seemed very surprised to find Newt here. For him to be gravely wounded, yes, but as a participant in the war? No, not so much.

Theseus´ eyes darkened and he bolted out of his chair and the ward, his mind focused on a single thought: _Find Percival Graves and gut that worthless traitor for not telling him about this_. Oh, Graves was about to get cursed into oblivion!

Wizards and witches parted before the fury that was Theseus Scamander, all worried for whomever that had evoked such feelings in the British Auror. The Deputy Head Auror was usually known for his patience and gentleness (even though there was usually no sight of the latter trait when he faced criminals) that seeing him full of anger was a rare sight. Especially towards his own people or allies.

“Graves!” Theseus growled when he saw the dark and noble form of his brother in law standing in front of a table with a map. 

Percival had only time to turn his head when Theseus´ fist collided with his face. The American stumbled against the table, knocking over the carefully placed figurines. The figurines immediately picked themselves up and shook their tiny fists or whatever at Theseus, but the Auror spared them not even a glance.

“Auror Scamander!” General Underwoods said sharply.

It was then that Theseus noticed the presence of every high-ranking member of this unit. He´d probably interrupted one of their tactical briefings. Well, he didn´t really care, especially because they had not extended the invitation to him.

“I´m sorry, sir.” Theseus ground out. “I hope you don´t mind if I borrow Director Graves?”

Percival had straightened and was searching his face for any clues, probably finding something if his expression of resignation was anything to go by. _Oh, he was so going to pay for this_.

“Are you going to threaten him? Or harm him again?” Lieutenant Greengrass asked.

Theseus narrowed his eyes, his gaze never leaving his brother-in-law´s face. “That depends on his answer.”

“In that case, no, you may not ‘borrow’ him.” General Underwoods said calmly. “Besides, we are in an important briefing here–”

Theseus´ gaze snapped over to him. “Are you, now? Then why was I not invited?”

General Wright shook his head. “You brother has just been gravely wounded, Scamander, you can´t tell us you´re able to think straight.”

Theseus laughed mirthlessly. Oh, _he_ was emotionally compromised? Well, maybe. But Percival was in an even worse state of mind! Of course, nobody knew that, because nobody knew that said Auror and his little brother were married. The American was avoiding Theseus´ eyes, but sighed.

“It´s alright.” He said. “I will go with Th– Auror Scamander. I´m afraid I don´t have any intel on this anyway.” Dark eyes met blue ones. “Lead the way.”

Theseus didn’t walk far away, just enough to not be overheard by any wizard. Then he turned around, glaring at the American. “You knew, didn’t you.” He said. 

Percival sighed. “Knew what?”

“‘Knew what’? ‘ _Knew what_ ’? That Newt enrolled in this war! That small fact!” Theseus growled.

Again a sigh. “Yes.” Percival said, looking tired. “He told be on our second wedding anniversary. I thought he would tell you, too, but apparently he didn’t.”

“He told you, and you didn’t stop him?” Theseus asked incredulously. “Why?”

Dark eyes narrowed. “He is his own person, Thess, and I am not his keeper. Newt can do whatever he want, and I will support him. Even if that means that he joins a war. Even if that means that he faces mortal danger. I will not keep him on a leash.”

Theseus averted his eyes. “True enough.” He held out a hand. “I’m sorry. It’s just…”

Percival accepted his hand and smiled. “You’re worried. I get it.” The Brit returned his smile.

***

Newt woke up to a hand caressing his cheek. He opened his eyes and blinked, meeting a familiar dark gaze. “Percival.” He breathed and remembered what had happened. His throat was itching and he coughed, looking around for water.

“Newt.” The Auror smiled. His hand was still stroking his face, but the other one was holding a glass. Carefully, Percival helped him to sit up and tilted his head, slowly giving him some water.

The Magizoologist closed his eyes again, leaning into the comforting touch. “What happened to Katinka?” he asked. The hand stilled and Newt looked up, confused. There was an incredulous expression on Percival´s face. “What?” He asked. 

“You…” He threw his hands in the air. “You´re infuriating! You have just been shot. You bled out in front of my eyes, you nearly _died_ , Newt! But your only worries is your dragon? What–”

Newt interrupted him with a kiss. “You´re talking too much.” He murmured against Percival´s lips. 

The Auror pulled back. “Since when do you kiss me?” He asked, guarded.

“Do I need a permission to kiss my husband?” Newt replied.

It was obvious that Percival tried to fight of the smile that appeared on his face. “No.” He breathed. “No, you don´t.” He hesitated. “How about you come this Christmas to my place?”

Newt smiled shyly. “I´d like that.”

***

When the Dragon Squad heard that Newt was awake, the insisted on coming and celebrating. They had a party planned for when the Magizoologist was finally able to leave his bed, but for now they crowded the medical ward and wanted to hear what had happened.

They also told Newt that their Squad has officially been dissolved and the dragons had been brought back to Romania, from where they´d come from. It saddened Newt that he had been unable to say goodbye to Katinka, but he also knew that it had been to high a risk for his fellow witches and wizards if she had remained here any longer.

A few weeks later, Newt was standing with Theseus, Gwendolyn, Ophelia, Perry and Harrison, enjoying the music, atmosphere and his fourth glass of Firewhisky, when Percival appeared at his side. Newt smiled at his husband and wanted to ask him what he wanted, but the Auror beat him to it. “May I have this dance with you, Mr. Scamander?” The American asked alluringly.

Newt blushed, but accepted the offered hand, passing his glass on to Gwendolyn. “Sure.” He murmured. Percival´s grin made his stomach flip and he followed the Auror to the makeshift dance floor, fully aware of his former Squad members´ eyes on them. 

Percival pulled him close and started to lead them in tact with the music, giving Newt a flirtatious smile. Newt´s blush deepened and he ducked his head, but his treacherous lips twitched upward nonetheless. 

“That´s it.” Percival breathed. “Smile for me. You´re beautiful when you smile.”

Newt´s breath hitched and he lifted his gaze. The blush must surely by now crept down his neck. Had Percival just really called him beautiful? He never had before. “Percival…”

The Auror laughed and twirled him around, then pulled him back, so close that there was no free space between them.

“Do you think this is wise?” Newt asked quietly. “Everyone can see us.”

“Let them see us.” Percival said. “They don´t need to know what we truly are. Let them think this is some kind of whirlwind romance between two lonely soldiers or whatever they think of this. I don´t care. Not now. Not after I nearly lost you.” And to underline his words, he leaned in and captured Newt´s lips into a hard kiss. His tongue demanded entrance, and when it was allowed its request, Percival wasted no time taking control, stealing Newt´s breath.

The Brit moaned quietly, pressing closer and winding his arms around his husband. Maybe Percival was right. Maybe it was the alcohol talking. But right now, Newt didn´t care what people would think. He wanted this, he wanted Percival. And he would enjoy this evening, no matter what.

The Auror chuckled breathlessly against his lips, then turned his head to press kisses against his cheeks, up and then a trail down to his neck, nibbling and licking and hot and _oh so perfect_ – Newt moaned again and Percival quickly covered his mouth to steal that sound off his lips.

“Hush, my little dragon, we are in public space after all.” The Auror whispered between kisses. Newt groaned and let his head fall onto his husband´s shoulder, burrowing into the rough fabric of his shirt.

“Then let´s leave.” He mumbled before turning his head, nuzzling Percival´s neck before attaching his lips to that steadily pulsating point. The Auror slightly tilted his head to grant him better access and sighed, a strange combination of contentedness and sadness.

“I wish we could.” Percival murmured. “But I can´t do this, not with good consciousness.”

Newt stopped what he was doing, appraising the mark he´d left and deeming it passable, then raised his eyes to stare at his husband. “What do you mean?”

Percival smiled slightly and caressed his cheek. “You´re drunk, Newt, as am I. I don´t want us to make a decision inebriated that we might later regret.” He cut off Newt´s protest with a kiss. “Don´t. Just… let us enjoy this.”

Newt searched Percival´s eyes before he nodded. There was something fragile in them, and Newt didn´t want to break it, especially not in front of other people. So he just leaned his head against his husband´s broad shoulders and let him sway them to the music, enjoying their proximity and the way their bond buzzed with happiness and magic and tried to memorize this feeling of completeness.

***

Percival nuzzled Newt´s hair, breathing in the younger wizard´s scent and sighed contentedly. They were swaying to the music, holding each other close, and Percival could have burst with happiness. The President had told him yesterday that they were called back to America and would leave in a week, he would be back being Director of Magical Security and he had Newt in his arms.

 _Newt_.

It was a strange development. Sure, the signs had been there before, that his young husband liked him more than just a friend, but now, now it was a different matter. Newt’s injury had brought them closer, more than Percival had expected. Part of him, even if he felt bad for that thought, was glad for Newt being injured, as it triggered this. He wasn’t proud of that thought, but he couldn’t help it.

Percival pressed a kiss to Newt’s temple and smiled fondly at Newt’s shy smile. He was really beautiful. “I could leave with you in a week.” The Brit said softly. “Stay until Christmas.”

The Auror shook his head. “No. I wish you could, but you should go home for a while, darling. See your parents, be somewhere that is not a battlefield or a city. I bet Priamos and Eleanor miss you.” He grinned crookedly. “I will see you afterwards.”

Newt looked him in the eye for a while, then smiled. “Alright.” Percival couldn’t help himself and leaned in, claiming those soft lips in another kiss. He felt Newt sighing contently and smiled, warmth and love swirling in his chest.

Suddenly, someone cleared his throat behind them, and both wizards jerked apart. One of the witches Newt had been with when Percival had asked him for a dance was standing next to them, glaring at the American. Newt flushed a dark red, and Percival traced his cheekbones. 

“Newt.” She said politely. “Can I talk to you?”

Newt glanced at Percival, then nodded, silently following the witch. Percival looked after them, then made his way off the dancefloor, scanning his surroundings for Theseus. He found the British Auror standing next to the other wizards and witches Newt had been with. He took a glass with something (Vodka, maybe?) and joined them, ignoring the hostile expressions on the strange wizards.

“Theseus.” He greeted his friend with a smile. “I hope you are enjoying yourself.”

“Not as much as you.” Theseus replied.

Percival chuckled. “You should look for somebody then, my friend.”

“Just like you did?” One of the wizards Percival didn’t know said icily.

Percival raised a brow. “Not quite.” He said pleasantly. “I don’t believe we have been introduced. I’m Percival Graves, MACUSA’s Director of Magical Security.” He held out a hand.

His title got a reaction out of them, and the wizard who spoke shook his hand. “Harrison Thrawn. I was in charge of the Dragon Squad.”

Percival smiled. “A pleasure to meet you, then.” He turned to the other two. “And you are?”

“I’m Perry, that’s Ophelia.” The wizard said. “Say, did ya know that Newt’s married?”

Theseus choked on his drink and Percival patted his back, mind whirring. Newt had told them that he was married? Both Aurors exchanged a quick glance. It wasn’t that Percival didn’t want to tell everyone that he had a husband, it just was safer for Newt if nobody knew he was married to Percival. The American had a lot of people who would love to get back at him for arresting and imprisoning them, and if they ever got their hands on Newt… 

Percival shuddered. He would love to say that he was honorable with strong morals. But to be honest… Percival knew himself. If anything was to happen to Newt by the hands of a criminal, Percival would do _anything_ to get revenge. And he would make sure that it would be painful. Newt was the quickest way to ensure that Percival would turn into a dark wizard. The thought scared him, but he had long since accepted it. 

That was the reason Percival kept quiet about his marriage, nothing else. He eyed the two wizards and the witch before him. What should he tell them?

“I take that as a ‘yes’.” Thrawn said.

Percival shrugged. “Take it as whatever you want, I don’t really care.”

“Percival!” Theseus hissed.

“What?” He asked innocently. “I _don’t_ care. He can think whatever he wants.”

Theseus shook his head, then turned to Thrawn. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

Before anyone could say anything else, Newt returned, the witch that interrupted their dance trailing behind them. There was a determined glint in his eyes and Percival already dreaded his words.

“I’m touched that you worry about me.” Newt said. “But I would prefer it if you’d stay out of my love life. Besides, ‘Val is my husband, so there’s nothing for you to worry about.”

Everyone stared at the Magizoologist. Had he just…?

“Newt.” Percival said quietly. “There is a reason I do not wish for the Wizarding World to know about us. We talked about this.” They had, when Newt had been in New York the second time.

He received a glare. “I can take care of myself.”

“I know.” Percival grimaced. “Still, I worry. And if anything would ever happen to you…”

Newt’s expression softened. “My creatures will protect me.” He took Percival’s hand and squeezed it gently. A mischievous smile appeared on his face, and for a moment Percival couldn’t breathe. He had never seen this expression on Newt’s face, and it made him look so attractive, that the Auror nearly apparated them to his berth. “Besides, Suhaila would love to stretch her legs.”

Percival shook his head, but let the topic go. “Just… Don’t go around telling everyone.” He said, looking at the wizards and witches. “It’s safer.”

They all nodded, still looking bemused, and Percival hoped they would keep their word. He had no desire going dark.

***

Christmas found Newt in Percival’s apartment, this time without having to confound the muggle. They were sitting in front of the chimney, a glass of firewhisky in hand, when there was a knock on the door.

“Do you expect someone?” Newt asked.

Percival pulled out his wand, shaking his head. Newt followed him to the entrance floor and the Auror slowly opened the door. Two men in uniform was standing there, looking grim. “How may I help you?” Percival asked.

The younger man took out a photo. “Do you know this man?” 

The picture showed a handsome looking guy, dark haired and brown eyes. He looked a bit like Percival and it was with dread that Newt made the connection between the two soldiers – he´s seen a few muggles of the American Army during the war – and why they were here. Percival was obviously thinking along the same lines, because he was turning white.

“Arthur Graves.” Percival said. “He´s my younger brother. Please, don´t tell me…” He trailed off.

“I´m sorry.” The older man said. “But he died five days ago in the line of duty. He noted this address as his emergency contact and that you should be notified should anything happen to him, Mr. Graves.”

Percival was still as a statue and deathly pale. Newt´s heart broke at the sight. The younger soldier cleared his throat. “We already informed your sister-in-law and she gave us this.” He pulled out a narrow and long wooden box. It had about the length necessary for a wand. Percival blanched even more, looking sick. “She told us you would now how to open this. Something along the line that he left it here to be safe. My deepest condolences, Mr. Graves, Arthur was a dear friend.”

Percival didn´t make any motion to take it, so Newt stepped forward and accepted the box. “Thank you.” Newt said softly.

The younger soldier nodded. “And she left this number in case you wanted to contact her. I took the liberty to add mine. Don’t hesitate if you need anything, I will try and help the best I can. As I said, Arthur was a very good friend of mine and his loss is felt heavily.”

Newt smiled and nodded. The two muggles saluted and left and Newt closed the door. He placed the box on the nearest surface, then took Percival´s face in his hands. “Percival?” He tried to get his husband´s attention. Cracks appeared on the walls, plastering trickling down to the floor. Newt paid it no attention, his focus on the agonized man in front of him.

“Percival, please.” Pained dark eyes snapped to blue ones, and Newt´s heart hurt. “Come on,” he said softly, “let´s go to bed.” He led them to Percival´s bedroom.

It was the first time he was in there, but he didn´t look around, too focused on his task. He transfigured Percival´s clothes into pajamas, then gently laid him down on the bed. Changing into his own night clothes, he slipped beneath the blanket and snuggled up to his husband, holding him close as he shook and offering silent comfort while Percival silently cried into his shirt, mourning the death his younger brother. A brother he hadn´t talked to for nearly two decades.

They didn´t celebrate Christmas this year, instead the Scamanders stayed at the Graves Mansion, offering support to the grieving family. They couldn´t even mourn him properly, otherwise they would reveal that Arthur had consorted with muggles and even impregnated any married one. A scandal, Percival´s parents decided, that was not worth the price, namely the end of Percival´s career. Arthur´s wife committed suicide shortly after, leaving her two children, eight year old Aiden and his five year old sister Ailina. 

Floyd and Audrey got custody and the two children came to live with their grandparents, hearing about the magical world for the first time. They met Percival and the Scamanders for the first time on Christmas, too. It was a bit awkward, but in the end the children had found a way into everyone’s heart. Aiden and Ailina were bright young children and they were excited about every bit of information they learned, and the adults tried to distract them the best they could about their parents’ deaths.

They were the balm for Percival’s soul that he didn’t know he needed. He would feel the pain of his brother’s death for a very long time, Newt knew, but at least he had found something outside of work to focus on when Newt wasn’t there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an easy chapter for Percival and I'm going to make him suffer in the next ones, too... I'm so cruel. ^^


	9. Graves' Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your travels? You never told me you got hurt.”
> 
> “Hm,” Newt hummed as Percival pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. “Poachers.” He admitted. “I try to rescue trafficked creatures and they tend to get in my way.”
> 
> “ _What?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but since I didn't write the full story before starting to post it, I can't post any chapters before writing them (unfortunately) and I can't write more unless I have time. The next chapter won't probably be up until July, when I have my summer break. University's taking up most of my time...
> 
> Anyway, I hope this chapter'll make it up to you!
> 
> Warnings: Sexual content, murder and threats

Newt visited Percival on their fourth wedding anniversary, nervous and with anticipation. He had his mind set on something and he would do it… Percival opened the door with a smile, but his expression turned to weariness when he noticed that Newt was clutching his case and not meeting his eyes.

The Magizoologist pushed past him into his apartment, discarding coat and gently putting down his luggage, turning to his husband. He took a deep breath and met Percival´s eyes saying, “Use me.”

Percival blinked. “Excuse me?”

Newt grabbed his hands, slowly walking backwards to the Auror’s bedroom. “Use me.” He repeated, more boldly.

“Newt…” Percival said, strangled. “Don’t, please.”

The Magizoologist only shook his head, closing the door behind them. He leaned forward, kissing Percival sweetly and with a promise for more. “Use me.” He started to undress.

“Don’t.” The American repeated helplessly, his eyes vulnerable and hungry at the same time.

Newt smiled and pressed himself against the Auror, kissing him filthily and with intent. “Use me.” He whispered against his lips.

Percival groaned deeply, then pushed Newt onto the bed and climbed on top of him, gaze heated and full of desire.

***

Newt woke up to soft lips pressing kisses to his shoulder and he smiled. Strong arms were encasing him, he felt safe and warm and sated and the good kind of sore… What a nice way to wake up. 

“Good morning, darling.” Percival whispered. Newt buried his head in his husband´s shoulder and snuggled closer, humming happily. There was a chuckle and the Magizoologist felt the vibrations. A hand traced the scars on Newt’s chest. “They’re new.”

Newt blinked sleepily. “Dragons and my travels.” He mumbled.

The hand moved further down, ghosting over that ugly scar on the Magizoologist’s abdomen. Newt tensed, but Percival kissed his shoulder again, continuing his caress until the younger wizard relaxed again. “Your travels? You never told me you got hurt.”

“Hm,” Newt hummed as Percival pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. “Poachers.” He admitted. “I try to rescue trafficked creatures and they tend to get in my way.”

“ _What?_ ”

Newt moved a bit back and frowned at the Auror. There was an unhappy look on his face. “It’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad. Morgana’s hair!” Percival sighed and stood up. “Get dressed, I’m making breakfast.”

Newt stared mournfully at the empty space on the bed, his hope of sleepy morning sex swiftly vanishing. “Bugger.” He muttered.

***

Breakfast with Newt took longer than anticipated, and Percival was running late for work. To make matters worse, he also had a meeting scheduled with the President and his Council. Percival paid no attention to the whispers following him as he walked to the council room, he was too busy making up excuses in his mind, but none sounded quite right. 

The door opened with a wave of his hand and he strode into the room, mumbling the first excuse that came into his mind. “I’m sorry, I got caught up with a matter that needed my immediate attention.” He willed himself not to grimace as he sat down. That excuse sounded bloody awful. A sigh escaped Percival’ lips. And now his thoughts were starting to sound English. Great. He was definitely spending too much time with Newt, who appeared to be bad influence.

“I imagine.” President Thomas said pointedly. “There is something called ‘oversharing’, though, Director Graves. Just say that you’re sorry the next time you’re late, it’d be enough.”

Percival blinked. “Excuse me?”

The council members chuckled and Seraphina gestured with her hand towards his throat. “You’ve got…” She waved her hand.

Percival’s hand flew to his neck. His mind turned to last night and he vaguely recalled that Newt had nibbled at his skin, but he’d never thought that his husband had actually left a mark. The Director forced down a blush and cleared his throat. “That got nothing to do with me being late.” He harrumphed. “Don’t we have more important matters at hand?”

“Whatever you say.” Thomas said pacifyingly and Graves glared at him. A few councilors chuckled at his look, while Seraphina winked at him. Graves bit back a groan. This meeting was going to be _torture_. 

 

_Later at the bullpen_

“Hey, boss, who’s been allowed to mark you up and keep his life? Can I have their name? I’d like to send them my deepest respect!”

Percival fought the urge to curse his second in command into oblivion and took a steadying breath. Abraxas knew _exactly_ whom he was married to. His _former_ best friend had only asked, because now every single Auror was looking at him with interest in their eyes, and Percival absolutely hated it. Maybe the meeting hadn’t been so bad after all.

***

A knock disturbed Percival’s carefully organized schedule. Not that he was in an appointment right now or had to leave anytime soon, but he did have a lot of paperwork to do. He briefly contemplated ignoring whoever was on the other side of the door, but then gave in and waved a hand. The door opened, and the Auror was glad he had answered the knock.

“Seraphina.” Percival said in a pleasant voice. “What can I do for you?”

The dark-skinned woman took place in one of the chairs in front of hid desks and folded her hands neatly in her lap. “The election for the new term is coming up.” She looked the Director square in the eyes. “I’m running for presidency. You once promised that you would help me, remember?”

Percival leaned back, scrutinizing the witch. “I did.” He finally said, the corners of his lips twitching up.

“Will you fulfill your promise?” 

Her patience and demeanor had definitely changed, and for the better, Percival observed. She would do well in the political world. “I will.” Percival smiled. “Anything you need, just ask. I’ll be looking forward to working with you even more closely than before.” 

Seraphina chuckled. “Do you, now?”

Percival shook his head, amused.

 

It didn’t really surprise the Director of Magical Security that Seraphina won the election. But now that she was President, she needed to know something about Percival. So, on her first day of work, the Auror showed up as her first appointment. The witch raised a delicate brow at his appearance and indicated for him to take a seat.

“It feels strange for you to come to my office instead of the other way around.” She asserted.

Percival chuckled. “You’ll get used to it.”

The witch gave him a sly grin. “I’m sure I will. It definitely feels nice as well. So, tell me Percival, why did you come?”

The Auror immediately sobered up. “There is something you need to know about me.”

“You’re not in love with me, are you?”

Percival stared at her. “Excuse me?” He asked indignantly. “Certainly not! How…?” He shook his head.

Seraphina laughed softly. “I’m sorry, it’s just a rumour going around, seeing that we are quite close.” She chuckled before shaking her head as if to clear it. “Please, continue.”

Percival huffed. “I’m married. I won’t tell you to whom or any other information, just that I am. There is only a small number of persons who know, but as President it is your right to know about my marital status.”

Her dark eyes looked him over. “Thank you, I appreciate your honesty. But why didn’t you tell me earlier? I did think we were friends.”

Percival gave her a thin smile. “We are. But the circumstances of my marriage… Well, let’s say it was arranged, more or less, and I never liked talking about it. I guess it’s an integrated part of me now. And it is partly as well because of my position.”

Seraphina nodded. “I understand.” She smiled. “But you being married would explain a lot about you.” Then her grin turned wicket. “Have you already read today’s newpaper?”

***

They saw each other quite frequently after their fourth wedding anniversary, now that Newt worked at the Ministry of Magic and didn’t travel around as much as before. Their relationship steadily grew into something… more, something where they both had some kind of feeling for each other (Newt knew that the older wizard was already in love with him, but he wasn’t quite there yet).

Theseus was happy for them. On one hand he had to be happy for them (they were his brother and best friend, after all), and on the other hand he was genuinely happy that they had found such… well, not happiness, not yet, anyway, but _contentness_.

It didn’t mean he was above teasing them, though. One he entered his office, newspapers from around the wizarding world on his desk. Nodding approvingly, Theseus reached for the one on top. It was from Egypt, and he tapped his wand against it, muttering a translation spell. There was no better way to keep himself informed about what was happening around the globe than reading newspapers. At least in Theseus’ opinion.

The fifth one was the _New York Ghost_ , and a smile appeared on his face, thinking about his best mate and Newt’s parents-in-law. And those adorable kids Percival’s brother had. He sometimes wished he could see them more often, but work kept him from it. Well, he’d need to find himself a girlfriend and get some children on his own.

Theseus turned over a page, before freezing and went back. He read through the article, then once again, before breaking down in hysterical laughter. Oh, this was rich!

 

**_NEW YORK’S MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELORS_ **

_Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, it’s this time of the year again! The_ Ghost _looked up the most eligible bachelors of your beautiful city, and our team voted who really caught our eyes. Some results really surprised us, as well as some wizards and witches who are_ still _on the market! Now, we do not want to keep you waiting any longer, here are our results. Enjoy!_

_MOST ELIGIBLE WIZARDS:_  
1\. Ismael Quintero  
2\. Percival Graves ... 

 

Theseus glanced at the newspapers and started to giggle once more. Just wait until he’d told Newt…

 

***

 

Three years later, Newt visited Percival on his birthday, September 13. It was a nice Tuesday afternoon, but Newt didn’t notice it. He didn´t look left or right, confounded the muggle without saying a word, and impatiently tapped his foot while waiting for the elevator. Percival looked surprised when he opened the door and saw Newt, and the Magizoologist pushed past him to enter the apartment.

“Hello to you, too. Do come in.” The Auror said sarcastically and closed the door before turning around. Newt stood in front of him, not meeting his eyes, hands clutching his case. He opened his mouth, closed it, then bit his lower lip. “Just spit it out.” Graves sighed.

“Happy birthday.” Newt blurted out, looking frustrated. “So sorry, I didn’t mean to say that.”

Percival raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” He asked, amused. 

“No. Well, yes I did, it is your fortieth birthday after all, which you obviously know. Ugh.” Newt frowned at himself while his husband looked as if he was having good fun. “What I mean... I mean, what I wanted to say is…” Newt put down his case, wringing his hands. He inhaled and mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that?” Percival asked.

“Iloveyou.”

The Auror blinked. “You – what?”

Newt exhaled. “I love you.” He smiled shyly. “I love you, have loved you for quite some time now.” He ducked his head when he saw Percival’s frozen expression. “Uh, happy birthday?”

The next thing he knew, Percival was pressing him against the wall, kissing him senseless. He moaned and clawed at the Auror’s shirt, fighting for something resembling to control, but losing. “‘Val.” He breathed.

Graves gentled the kiss and pulled back, his dark eyes full of hope and disbelieve. “You mean it?” He asked, voice raw, husky and a little bit vulnerable.

“Yes.” Newt murmured. “I mean it.”

Percival kissed him again, this time slow and sweet, stealing Newt’s breath and making his knees go weak. His hands were in the Auror’s dark hair, clutching and caressing. He didn’t know for how long they were standing there, when Percival pulled back again. “I love you, too.” He breathed, nibbling at Newt’s lower lip. “Have loved since you were eighteen, actually.” He chuckled.

“Oh?” Newt was quite unable to say more, having his brains kissed out of his head by his husband.

“Mh-hm.” Percival hummed, mouthing his pulse point. “It drove me mad, you know? To touch you, hold you, make love to you, while you didn´t feel the same as I.” His hands slowly started to undress the younger wizard, first his coat, then his vest. His magic was already starting to unbutton his shirt. He trailed soft kissed down to the Magizoologist´s collarbone, where he started to nibble and suck. Then, without warning, he bit down. Newt cried out and Percival immediately licked at the mark, apologetic.

Panting, Newt reached for his husband’s vest, but the Auror took hold of his hands, pinning them down on the wall above his head with magic. Then he started to undo Newt’s trousers and palmed him through his underwear. Newt whined, pushing his hips forward, but the hand disappeared. Percival swallowed his protests with a kiss and dissipated his trousers and underwear with an impatient wave of his hand.

“I liked that trouser!” Newt protested, but the last syllable came out as a high pitched moan as Percival took him in hand. He lazily stroked him, uncaring for Newt’s pleas for more. “Percival,” Newt whined. 

“Patience, love.” The American murmured, then apparated them to his bedroom. Newt gave a startled laugh as he fell onto the bed, but he caught himself quickly and turned lustful eyes towards his husband. Percival grinned, discarded his own clothes and climbed on top of the younger wizard to claim those soft lips in a searing kiss. His hands scrambled to undo the remaining buttons on the Magizoologist’s shirt, but his impatience made him clumsy and Percival growled in frustration as the buttons stubbornly remained where they were. Then, thoroughly annoyed by the uncooperative shirt, the Auror vanished the piece of clothing as well.

Newt shook his head, but grinned. Talented fingers roamed over his body, and Newt knew that his husband was distracted. Using that moment, he curled one leg over Percival’s and rolled them to reverse their positions. Startled, but amused, brown eyes met sparkling blue, and Newt looked down to Percival from where he was straddling the Auror.

The Brit ground down, moving slowly and sensuously. He wanted this to be sweet and full of meaning, not merely fun. Percival’s eyes heated up, his hands moving to take hold of Newt’s hips. A tingling sensation warned Newt of his husband’s cheating, and the next moment he was magically loosened up. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly, then, after one last roll, he lifted himself to his knees and slowly sank down on Percival’s cock.

He didn’t stop until he was fully seated on his husband, enjoying the sensation of being thoroughly filled. Percival smiled at him and sat up, pulling Newt flush against him. He kissed Newt deeply as they began to move, sweet and unhurried.

Eventually, their movements became erratic, and Percival rolled them again. Their new position allowed the Auror to forcefully thrust into his husband, and Newt cried out with pleasure. Oh, how he loved it when Percival lost control and just let go. He raked his nails down the American’s muscled back, drawing blood, but neither really cared. 

Percival’s rhythm started to falter as he got closer to the edge, and Newt clenched down on the cock buried inside of him. “Percival,” He whispered. “Please.”

The Auror shuddered, mouthing kisses down the younger wizard’s throat. He reached the mark he had left there before and started to nibble at it again – which was all it took for Newt to come. Newt cried out as he threw his head back, granting Percival better access. The Auror fucked him through his orgasm, and then, right before it became too much, he came, calling Newt’s name.

The Magizoologist shuddered as he felt his husband’s seed fill him up, and he gave a blissful smile. Soft lips kissed him gently, slowly guiding him back to the real world. Newt opened the eyes he could not remember having closed, and grinned up at Percival. The Auror looked back, fondness and adoration clear in his eyes.

Newt’s hand reached up to touch his husband’s temple. “Your hair is getting grey.” He murmured.

Percival narrowed his eyes. “No, it’s not.”

Newt smiled playfully. “Yes, it is. But worry not, I’m still in love with you.” 

The Auror’s eyes softened. “Alright.” He pecked Newt’s lips. “But my hair’s still not greying.”

“If you say so.” Newt laughed.

 

***

They spent this Christmas at the Graves Mansion, so that Aiden and Ailina could celebrate with their whole family at home. Aiden was in his second year at Ilvermorny. He was a Wampus, something Percival had been – and still was – very proud of, being a Wampus himself. Ailina would start at Ilvermorny in two years, something she was looking forward to.

Theseus and Percival caught up on whatever had happened, not having seen each other since last Christmas, too busy with their respective jobs. The older Scamander was Deputy Head Auror and would probably become Head Auror in a few years, while Percival was still Director of Magical Security, only that his workload seemed to have increased since Grindelwald started to act up again.

Newt thought of Albus Dumbledore and how the poor Professor must feel about this whole situation. He’d sent his old teacher a pair of woolen socks, a joke that they’d had since the Magizoologist’s second year. Percival touched his elbow and gave him a glass of firewhisky, and Newt leaned forward to kiss him. 

“Thank you.” He said, smiling.

Percival grinned back, eyes sparkling with amusement, and Newt flushed when he noticed that their families were staring at them, bewildered but happy.

“When did that happen?” Theseus asked, a manic grin on his face.

“September.” Percival said. “And it led to a lot of fun. Any more questions?”

“Percival!” Newt squeaked, blushing furiously, while the adults choked on their drinks, air or spit, and the two children looked between them, puzzled.

“Dear Merlin, spare us.” Priamos muttered.

***

Life was good for three years, when Newt suddenly felt a sharp pain, agony and loss, through his mental link with Percival. He immediately visited his brother at the Ministry – he was in London that day, luckily –, international portkey in hand. Not knowing where the American was, they decided to split up, Theseus going to MACUSA HQ and Newt going to Percival’s apartment.

Percival wasn’t there, but Newt didn´t know where else to go, so he started to cook a meal, waiting for his brother or his husband, or both, thinking about the book deal he just got and how he was going to travel the word.

***

Percival was having a quiet morning, when one of his Junior Aurors entered his office, pale and shaking. He opened his mouth, shook his head and ran out. The Director raised an eyebrow at that behavior and continued his paperwork, but was interrupted when Abraxas entered his office.

His face was serious. “I’m sorry, Percival.” He said. “But there were two murders.” He hesitated. “The victims are your parents.”

Everything just seemed to stop. The only noise Percival heard was a high tone and his eyes didn´t see anymore, while his brain tried to process what he just heard. It couldn´t be. How… His parents. Dead. _His parents._ Dead. _His parents, dead_. Pain, grief and denial hit him with full force, and breathing was getting hard.

“How…?” He asked, voice full of pain. 

Abraxas shook his head. “We don’t know. Listen, if you want to go home–”

“No.” Percival interrupted him sharply, standing up. “Lead me to the crime scene.”

“Percival–”

“ _Now_.”

Abraxas nodded reluctantly. They didn’t get far, however. A figure with crossed arms was standing in the middle of the bullpen, a frown on his face. The Aurors were whispering excitedly to each other, glancing at the man.

“Theseus.” Percival sighed. “What are you doing here? You’re distracting my Aurors.” He glared at said people, making everyone scramble for their work. 

“Perce.” There was a collective gasp at the nickname. Percival glared at his subordinates once more. “I heard about Floyd and Audrey. I’m sorry. But you should go home. This is too personal.”

Percival’s eyes darkened. “You don’t have any fucking authority here, Scamander. I will do what I want, and if it’s seeing _my parent’s crime scene_ , then I will damn well do it.”

The British Auror shook his head. “No, you won’t. Go home and let your Aurors do this.” Percival’s Senior Aurors had gathered around the two of them and were now nodding vigorously. Traitors, the lot of them. “Merlin’s bloody nose, _I_ will go with them, if you want me to. But you should really take the rest of the day off, mate.” A short pause. “Please.”

Percival stared into blue eyes, familiar but different to those he craved for all of a sudden, and his shoulders slumped, defeated. “For the love of the Founding Fathers.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Alright, I’ll go. White, you’re in charge, take Mr. Scamander with you. I want to be informed about everything as soon as possible. Theseus, you better come by later, we have _a lot_ to discuss.”

Abraxas and Theseus nodded, and Percival used his status as Director to immediately apparate home. He appeared in a small ally near his house and briskly walked home, desiring nothing more but to be out in the field, chasing his parents’ murderer. The rational part of his mind, the part he was vigorously ignoring right now, knew, however, that the British Auror was right. He _was_ too close to that case.

He opened the door to his flat and blinked when he saw a familiar blue coat. So, this was how Theseus had known that something was up. Percival sighed and took off his cloak. He might have wanted Newt’s company back at MACUSA HQ, but right now he wished he was alone. Inhaling deeply, he braced himself, then walked to the kitchen from where he could smell whatever his husband was cooking.

The Magizoologist was squinting his eyes at a cookbook, while stirring a pan. Despite all the pain he was feeling, Percival couldn´t help but smile at the sight. He stood there for a while, watching his young husband cook, then cleared his throat. Newt flinched and turned around, immediately looking Percival over. He frowned and stepped closer, hands reaching up to wipe away the tears that Percival hadn’t noticed fall.

“What happened?” He asked softly, eyes full of sorrow. Percival pushed his head into the crook of Newt’s neck, burying his face. His arms went around a slender waist and he breathed deeply, inhaling his husband´s scent.

“My parents.” Percival murmured. “They were found dead.” Newt gasped, tightening his arms around the auror’s shoulder, holding him closer.

“Oh Percival,” He whispered. He didn’t say anything more, didn’t apologize, and Percival was glad for it. He knew he was crying again, but he didn’t care. His parents had died; his brother was dead. There were only him and his brother’s children –

“Oh, Mercy Lewis, _the children_.” He whispered, horrified. What would they do now? Would they live with Percival during their breaks? Was Percival able to take care of them? They were both in Ilvermorny, thank Merlin for small favors, because he sure as hell would not have been able to be a single parent.

“It’ll be alright.” Newt said. “We can do this. I – I’ll stay with you, help you, and it’ll be alright. Yes.” Newt smiled bravely at him, but Percival shook his head.

“No, Newt,” he said with a fond smile, “you will not. You will go and travel the world, write your book. _Then_ you may come and stay, but I refuse to be the reason why you will not be able to do what you have always wanted.” He kissed him slowly, chastely, before he stepped back. “I think the sauce is burning.” Newt turned around, cursing, trying to save whatever he could. Percival chuckled, despite the situation. “I’m in my study if you need me.”

“Mh-hm.”

With a last fond look, Percival left the kitchen. He sat down on his comfortable black chair – his study home was a mirror to his office at work – and thought about his next steps. It would take a few days until he would get his parents’ bodies, but he could already arrange a funeral. Aiden and Ailina needed to be informed today, lest they read it in the newspapers tomorrow. Percival shuddered at the thought. He also needed to get custody for his niece and nephew in the No-Maj world, and only thinking about it was already annoying the hell out of him. It was the end of November, which meant that he also needed to prepare a room for the children.

He sighed. First things first. Percival wrote a note for Newt, then stood up and went to his chimney. “MACUSA HQ!” He said and threw floo powder into the flames he’d just conjured. He felt the detested feeling of flooing and when he stepped out in MACUSA, he swore to himself, never again. It was just his luck that Seraphina Picquery, the latest president (she´s been in office for about four years now) saw him.

“Mr. Graves, if you could please come to my office?”

“It´s not a good time–”

“It never is.” She said sternly.

Percival sighed and stepped closer. “Listen, Seraphina.” He eyed her entourage and took her arm, leading her to the side. “My parents were found murdered today.” He said quietly. Picquery looked horrified. “So I hope you understand that I took the afternoon off.”

She shook her head. “Of course. And Theseus Scamander is here, because…?”

Percival grimaced. “He decided to lead the investigation and invited himself here. He was also the reason I took the day off. Now, if you don’t mind, I have stuff to do.”

“Of course. My deepest condolences, Percival.”

The Director nodded and went to the chimney directly connected to Ilvermorny. He grimaced, threw in some floo powder, and stepped out of the chimney in the headmaster´s office. Professor Darkwater stopped mid-speech, eyes widening with surprise. “Director Graves!” He exclaimed. “I didn’t expect you.”

Percival looked at the two Professors and the three students in front of the headmaster and pressed his lips together. “I’m sorry, this is an emergency. I need to talk to Aiden and Ailina immediately.”

“They’re in class, Director.” Greylight, the old Charms Professor who´d already taught Percival, protested. 

“I know, but this is more important.” Percival growled. “And I’m not here as the Director of Magical Security, but their uncle. Now if you could please get them – and an empty room – I’d very much appreciate it.”

Darkwater sighed. “Of course. Chiara, if you please fetch Mr. and Ms. Graves. You can have the old Transfiguration classroom, it’s empty.”

“Thank you, Headmaster.” Percival said, inclining his head. “And I’m sorry for interrupting.”

The man smiled gently. “Of course.” 

The young Professor next to Greylight motioned for Percival to follow her. They silently walked to the empty classroom, where Percival was told to wait. Seeing his old school had woken fond and happy memories, but he really couldn’t enjoy himself. He´s always thought that returning to Ilvermorny would be a happy occasion. This, however…

The door opened and fourth year Wampus Aiden and first year Puckwudgie Ailina entered. Their faces brightened when they saw Percival and the young girl threw herself at the Auror. “Uncle Percival!” She exclaimed happily. Percival hugged her tightly.

“Hello, little phoenix.” He murmured and she giggled at her old nickname.

“Uncle Percy.” Aiden greeted him, too, but his facial expression was cautious and grew worried the moment he saw his uncle’s red-rimmed eyes. “What happened?” He asked.

Percival sighed and drew back from the hug, looking both of them in the eye. “I´m sorry. I wish there was a better place or time to tell you this, but…” He inhaled deeply. “Your grandparents, they were found today. Uhm.”

“They were killed?” Aiden asked, horrified. Ailina started to cry into Percival´s shoulder.

“They were.” The Auror confirmed hoarsely. Aiden seemed to fight against his tears, but Percival held out an arm. “It’s okay to mourn.” He said and the boy slumped against him.

“You’re going to live with me now, if you want to.” Percival said a while later and both of them nodded. “That’s good.” The corner of his mouth twitched upward. “If you want to, I can talk to the headmaster and can go home for the rest of the week, I’d bring you back on Sunday. Newt and Theseus are there, too.”

“Yes, please.” Ailina sniffed and wiped her face. 

Percival wordlessly gave her his handkerchief, then stood up. “Come.” He said and led them to the headmaster´s office. Darkwater was alone this time, thank Merlin. The headmaster looked at their faces and immediately started a fire in his fireplace. Percival gave him a grateful smile and sent Aiden and Ailina home, then turned to the Professor. “They’ll be back on Sunday. My parents died and they were living with them.”

“My condolences.” Darkwater said. “I know, ah, knew them quite well. They were good people.”

Percival smiled ruefully. “I know.” Then he, too, left.

Newt was already cosseting the two children, giving them dinner and cookies (“Biscuits, Percival, they’re called _biscuits!_ ”) and was in the process of making hot cocoa. Percival gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then went to get the necessary papers for the No-Maj custodianship. The sooner he does that, the sooner he could concentrate on more pressing matters.

***

Five days later, Theseus barged into his office when Percival was adding the finishing touches to some reports. “We’ve got him.” He said, full Auror mode. “He’s in interrogation. You want to come?”

Percival shot to his feet. “Take me there at once.”

***

The Director of Magical Security stared though the charmed wall at the murderer. He knew that face, the name, his history. His parents had been the ones to arrest him for smuggling whatever his clients wanted – may it be a puffskein or highly dangerous and illegal potions, you name it. Ryan Thomson was ruthless and did whatever necessary to achieve his goal. This time it had been murder.

Percival clenched his teeth. He was not only capable of Occlumency, he could do Legilimency without a spell to a certain degree, unfortunately only feelings, though. He exaggerated his capabilities during interrogation, though, which usually worked. If reading the surface thoughts of Thomson´s mind would have been enough, Percival would already be standing there, Thomson at wandpoint and forcefully intruding his thoughts. But, unfortunately, it was against the law. Which meant only one thing –

“I’m going in.” He said.

“Absolutely not!” Abraxas protested. “Percy, you’re too closely involved in this case.”

Percival shot him a deadly glare. “I’m going in, end of discussion. Theseus, you’re with me.”

The Brit’s thoughtful eyes were on his face, searching, before he nodded. “Alright.”

Taking a deep breath to center himself, Percival entered. He wordlessly sat down, opening the file. He quietly read through the stuff he already knew, then sighed and looked up. “It’s been quite a while, Mr. Thomson.” He said. “People thought you dead.”

Thomson grinned, flashing his yellow teeth. “Auror Graves! I remember you. Quite the young hothead, weren’t ya?” His green eyes turned to Theseus. “But you I don’t know.” 

Theseus smiled coldly. “Theseus Scamander.”

“A Brit, eh? Oh, well. I’ve heard ya lot have nice manners. Mind gettin’ me a cup o’ hot tea? The service here is not quite up to my standards.” Thomson asked, badly imitating the British accent.

Percival growled. “I don’t have time for this.” His magical aura was overwhelming and crushing, not unlike electricity running through your body. “I already know you murdered my parents, I read your mind. There’s no point denying it. Unfortunately, law requires a confession, which you, up to now, refused to give. I have two options on how to proceed. I could either sentence you for whatever you were sentenced for seventeen years ago or I interrogate you until you finally give me what I want to hear.

“My patience is nonexistent today, though, which is why I will tell you this: Mr. Scamander here is Head of the Auror Department of the British Ministry. I saved his live quite a few times during the war and he owes me. You fled and faked your death before you were able to serve the sentence for the smuggling you were accused of. Which is why I will leave you in Mr. Scamander’s capable hands to escort you to Askaban, where you will stay for the rest of your morganaforsaken live, keeping the dementors company.

“And please, _please_ provoke me, I would love to use you for target practice.” Percival was close enough that if they were in a different setting and under different circumstances, one might think they were about to kiss. “I don’t really care what you chose, but let it be known that I don’t do empty threats.”

Percival leaned back. “Now, Mr. Thomson, do you have anything you wish to tell me?” Thomson remained silent. Percival nodded and closed the folder. “That’s what I thought.” He said and stood up. “Theseus, how fast can you have a–”

“Okay, alright!” Thomson cried out, deathly pale. “It was me, alright? I killed the old Graves’! I wanted revenge! Look at what they’ve done to me! I have to live in the dirt and eat whatever I find in the garbage!”

Percival slammed his open palms into the table, reigning in his magic and towering menacingly over the criminal. “It’s no less what you deserve.” He growled, then called out to his Auror and friend, never breaking eye contact with Thomson. “White, write the request for the execution of Mr. Ryan Thomson for the murder of two Aurors and escaping justice.” Percival briefly relished in the horror-stricken look in Thomsons eyes and smirked briefly. Then he straightened and left the room without looking back, Theseus hot on his heels.

“If your request is denied, you can always transfer him to Askaban.” Theseus offered.

“Thanks.” Percival said curtly. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I doubt it’s legal.”

Theseus huffed. “I don’t care, I’d pull it off.”

***

They parted ways not long afterwards. Aiden and Ailina left for school, Theseus for work and Newt to prepare everything he needed for his traveling. Before that, however, Newt sneaked into MACUSA and headed to Percival´s office. Both Percival and Newt knew that they´d probably wouldn´t see each other for two years, so he had an idea.

Not bothering to knock, he barged into the Director’s office and was met with a raised brow. Newt wringed his hands, then decided, _whatever_ , and started to sway his hips, striping slowly. He stared into his husband´s dark and hungry gaze from beneath his lashes, never looking away. Then he stood naked in front of him, blushing slightly and ducking his head as Percival´s eyes roamed over his body and made an appreciating noise. Newt grabbed a small wrapped parcel, stepped forward placed it on the table

“I still have a present for you.” He said and Percival opened the gift. The Auror´s eyebrow rose as he eyed the MACUSA cuffs, his gaze darkening. Newt couldn´t even blink as fast as his hands were pushed behind him by an invisible force, the cuffs closing against his wrists. His husband smirked and stood up in a graceful motion.

“You have committed a crime, Mr. Scamander.” He murmured, voice dangerous, walking around his desk. He waved his left hand to summon the clothes, then tapped his wand against Newt´s chest. “Walking around MACUSA without permission. But I don´t interrogate criminals in my office. Come on, we´ll take this to a much more… appropriate setting.” 

Percival took Newt´s arm and apparated them to an interrogation room. It was technically an abuse of his privilege to apparate inside MACUSA, but the Auror couldn´t care less. The Director locked and soundproofed the interrogation room before he turned to face his husband.

“Better.” He purred, dropping the clothes and pushing Newt against the table. “Now, let´s see if you are able to redeem yourself, Mr. Scamander.” Newt whimpered. 

There was a chuckle and the Magizoologist squealed as the Director hauled him up. He reflexively wound his legs around Percival´s hips, while trying to steady himself as good as possible with his hands tied behind his back. The American curled his fingers, and Newt twitched as he was suddenly loose and slicked up.

Graves, the bastard, was still fully clothed, and lazily opened his fly to pull out his dick. He stroked himself a few times and spread the oil, then hauled Newt up by the hips and pushed in with one smooth motion. Newt cried out, throwing his head back while enjoying the sensation of pleasure with the right amount of pain. His hands, still bound, scrambled for something to grip as support as the Auror pushed in and out of him. 

He tightened his legs around the Auror´s hips when Percival curled a hand around his neck to pull him up for a kiss, changing the angle. Pleasure shot through him as Percival hit that spot, and he mewled and whimpered as his husband then continued to hit it over and over again. It didn´t take too long for him to come then, making a mess out of Percival´s expensive clothes (served him right if he striped Newt but remained with all his clothing pieces still on his body). 

Newt bit his lip as he felt his husband´s seed filling him up and leaned his head against the interrogation table, panting heavily. “That was amazing.” He breathed.

Percival leaned his head against Newt´s shoulder and chuckled. He slowly pulled out and set the Magizoologist down, grinning and waving a lazy hand to clean them. “It was.” He agreed. “I will never be able to look at an interrogation room the same way as before, though.”

Newt laughed weakly. His hands where suddenly free again and he sat up. Percival was looking at him with such adoration that he had to look away. He loved Percival deeply, and to see his feelings reciprocated… A hand took hold of his chin to tilt it upwards, and soft lips pressed against his for a slow but meaningful kiss. 

“I love you.” Percival whispered, gently caressing his cheek. Their foreheads where pressed together, simply enjoying the feeling of closeness and security. But eventually Newt started to feel cold and shiver, so he raised his head, looking for his clothes. “Where–” 

Percival pushed them into his hand. “You´re welcome.” His tone was dry, but his eyes sparkled with amusement.

Newt blushed even more and quickly put on his clothes. Then he looked up, studying his husband´s face. “Are you sure I shouldn´t stay? I can, you know, if you want–”

Percival cut him off with a kiss. “Go.” He said. “Travel. Write your book. Then come back to me.” He pressed another kiss on the Magizoologist´s lips. “Wherever you go, just promise that you´ll come back.”

Newt nodded and gave him one last kiss. “I promise.”

He left the building, still light-headed by the best sex of his life and wrists sore from the cuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry again for the delays!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Any mistakes? Thank you for reading:)


End file.
